Omegle
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Hanya sepotong chat coretgeblekcoret sederhana yang membekas di hati keduanya. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaii, minna XD selamat tahun baru! *telat* semoga taun ini lebih baik X)**

**Ah, orang Bogor mana, orang Bogor? Ada yang ke Bonenkai hari ini? Ketemu saya yuk! #heh.**

**Ehem... fic dadakan. Lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah beneran. Dua hari yang lalu. Saya rasa cukup oke dijadiin fic (walau gaje) dan semoga kalian suka yaaa ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi si Bodoh itu tidak menghubungiku.

Sembari melempar tatapan kesal setengah mati kepada benda kecil dengan layar _monitor_ dan _keypad_ di bawahnya—handphone—yang tidak berdering, tidak bergetar, tidak menyala-nyala; tidak melakukan apapun! Demi Tuhan, ini sudah seminggu si bodoh biru itu tidak menghubungiku! Dasar cowok sialan. Berani-beraninya dia membiarkan cewek kece sepertiku menunggu. Biasanya dia tidak pernah membuatku menunggu, demi Tuhan, jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti setelah liburan, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya ke ketek ibunya!

"Bego lu dasar!" gerutuku panjang-pendek pada ponsel tidak bersalah itu. Akhirnya, aku melempar benda alay itu ke kasur, dan bangkit dari sana untuk mengambil air es demi menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Gila, rasanya uring-uringan itu nggak enak banget. Mana dibuat uring-uringannya sama cowok yang _gitu doang_ lagi. Cupu gitu. Mending kalau aku galaunya karenya Brad Pitt atau Robert Pattinson, kalau kalian tahu maksudku. Ini cuma seorang—ralat, seekor—Kaito Shion, kenapa diriku, Miku Hatsune yang kece dan keren ini harus galau karena dia? Benar-benar nggak masuk akal!

Sembari mendengus kencang-kencang, aku menyeruput keras-keras air es yang ada di genggamanku. Sengaja. Memangnya kenapa, hah?

Lalu tatapanku bertabrakan dengan laptop hitam _Toshiba_ yang lampu baterainya menyala tanda benda itu dalam '_sleep mode_' jadi, aku meletakkan gelasku, dan berjalan ke arah laptop yang sudah menemaniku sejak pertama kali masuk SMA.

Aku memencet tombol 'power' lalu layar monitornya yang gelap berubah terang, menampilkan _desktop_ bergambar diriku dan Kaito. Aku mencibir _monitor_ itu, lalu secepat kilat menggantinya dengan editan palu raksasa yang berada di atas kepala Kaito. Mwahahaha, senang benar kalau aku bisa melakukannya!

Setengah nyengir, akhirnya aku membuka tab di Google Chrome. Aku melihat twitter, facebook, tumblr, sampai youtube—tapi semuanya membosankan. _Timeline_ twitterku sibuk membahas SAO yang baru—yang omong-omong, aku gak gitu suka SAO. Abis aneh aja gitu, masa masuk ke dunia game terus ada tema haremnya. Males ah, maap yak fans SAO, pendapat pribadi kok—dan _Home_ facebook-ku semuanya hanyalah _spam_ gambar meme dan anime aneh-aneh. Tumblr kebanyakan galaunya ampe mo muntah bacanya, sementara youtube, Pewdiepie jadi agak garing.

_Terus gue harus apa atuh?_

Gak tahu kenapa, tapi aku jadi teringat situs _chatting_ dengan orang asing sewaktu aku masih kelas satu SMP dulu. Situs itu cukup terkenal, terutama di kalangan cowok-cowok kesepian yang demen modus kenalan sama cewek, dan cowok-cowok mesum yang kebanyakan pakai video-chat (kalian pasti mengerti kenapa) tapi sebenarnya, karena iseng, akhirnya aku mengetikkan nama situ itu—omegle—dan mengubah setting menjadi bahasa yang kupakai sehari-hari.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both are speaking in the same language. **

[Stranger] hi

[You] Heyy.

[You] asl?

[Stranger] 18 f from Inggris. My name is Karina. Is you?

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" refleks, aku ngakak berat. Aku berani taruhan, umurnya bukan 18 tahun! Bahkan adikku yang berumur 12 tahun jelas lebih pintar. From Inggris? Is you? Tolonglah dia. Siapapun.

Kerjain ah.

[You] Oh cool. I'm 17 f from Indonesia.

[You] tinggal di London?

[Stranger] Yes, I life on London.

Tolong dia. _Grammar_nya… sepertinya guru bahasa inggrisnya bakalan bunuh diri makan terasi kalau tahu ada muridnya yang amit-amit memalukan kayak gini. Dan yang tambah bikin lucu, dia secara spontan menjawab pertanyaanku yang berbahasa Indonesia. Ah, nggak propesional nih ah boongnya. Huh.

Aku menghela nafas. Prihatin. Sumpah.

[You] Kok lu ngerti Bahasa Indonesia sih? Boong yaaa? Malu-malu dong, malu-malu dong, kamu ketauan bolong~

**Stranger have disconnected**

**New chat?**

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Masih ada aja orang-orang begitu di dunia ini. Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk dia. Dan doakan dia cepat tobat. Amin.

Aku mengklik 'new chat' untuk memulai percakapan baru.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both are speaking in the same language. **

[Stranger] hey

[You] Heyy.

[You] asl?

[Stranger] 15 m

[Stranger] lu?

Oh, dia pinter. Dia ngerti ini _server_ buat orang yang ngomong dengan bahasa yang sama. Nggak kayak si Karina tadi wakakak. Berarti… gue lagi chatting ama berondong dong.

[You] 17 f.

[Stranger] oke. Lu tinggal dimana kak?

[You] Jangan panggil kak. Berasa tua gue -_-

[You] di *biiip*

[You] lu?

[Stranger] bukannya emang dah tua? :p wkwkwk. Gue di *biiip*

[You] Kok lu tengil? Masih muda gini gue woo :P oh, sering ujan gak di sana?

[Stranger] gak tengil. Gue ganteng 8) wkwk, udah lu tua mah tua aja. Sering. Ini aja lagi ujan.

[You] Ganteng? Ganjelan genteng keles haha. Kagaaak woi, gue awet muda kayak vampir gini, dasar bocah alay lu. Hahaha, kiriman dari kota gue tuh ujannya :P

[Stranger] anjir kok lu songong? -_- awet muda? Pake formalin kalii. Ujan kok bagi-bagi ;p

[You] Hahahah sabar ya ngadepin gue :p formalin bahaya, tauuk. Gapapa ujan kan berkah, gak ada salahnya bagi-bagi :P

[Stranger] always kok haha. Bahaya mah kalo lu liat gua, kak. Ntar lu naksir :p iya sih asal jangan bagi-bagi banjir -_-

Hahaha, tanpa sadar, aku malah nyengir gaje. Ini cowok kok narsisnya parah banget?

[You] Dih kenapa gue nyampe bisa naksir sama lu? Males banget wkwk.

[Stranger] ampe naksir beneran gimana? :p

Aku _speechless_. Sumpah.

[You] Yaa… gak gimana-gimana ;p

Jawaban payah, emang.

[Stranger] hayoo gimana :p

[Stranger] udah biar gampang, masukin gue ke hati lu aja deh kak ;)

Aku menopang dagu, lalu ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Gila, aku udah lupa sama Kaito sama sekali!

[You] Ih nggak mauu. Hati gue terlalu sempit buat lu :p

[Stranger] kok pelit?

[Stranger] apa yang harus gue lakukan demi mendapatkan cinta lu, kak? *eaa

[You] Cari telor kucing dulu gih sana ;)

[Stranger] umur berapa sih lu? Mana ada telor kucing! -_-

[You] Pikunan banget sih! 17 taun! :P gak sopan lu, dek sama kakak kelas XP gak boleh tau ngegombalin kakak kelas itu dosaaaa!

[Stranger] mana ada aturan kayak gitu? Bilang aja lu seneng digombalin sama gue B)

Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku mulai menyukai sosok aneh yang nggak kukenal ini. Habis, dia aneh banget!

[You] Nggak seneng kok! Kalo begitu gue yang buat aturannya :P gak boleh ya dek :P

[Stranger] nggak ah kak :p

[You] Lah, terus maunya apa? -_-

[Stranger] cinta lu kak B)

Aduh.

[You] Heran gue. Kok lu jago gombal? Jangan-jangan kurikulum baru ada mapelnya ya? :P

[Stranger] yekali ada pelajaran gombal -_- namanya juga cowok, itu alami tau. pasti lu mblo :P

[You] Yaa siapa tau kan :P heh mblo teriak mblo :P sadar diri dong woo.

[Stranger] songong ah lu dari tadi -_-

[You] Kalo gak songong ya bukan gue :P

[Stranger] jih gitu ya? :p

[Stranger] btw nama lu siapa, kak?

[You] Miku. Lu?

[Stranger] gue Len.

[You] Halooo ADEK Len yang tengil dan bocah sepanjang masaaa :P

[Stranger] halo KAK Miku yang alaaay :p

[You] Lu juga kan alay -_- wkwk

[You] Hayoo ngapain lu di omegle? :p

[Stranger] iseng. gak ada maksud lain, sumpah -_-v

[You] Bwahahahaha gausah panik gitu dong XD

[Stranger] ya abis lu ngomong seolah-olah gue kayak cowok apaan -_-

Aku nyengir. Lalu merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Ternyata sudah jam sebelas malam. Di sisi lain, aku ingin tidur, tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak mau berhenti _chatting_ dengan si tengil ini. Jadi…

[You] gue ngantuk ah. Opp ya dadaah :P

[Stranger] sms aja kak

Hening.

Masa aku harus ngasih nomor hape ke orang yang baru kenal?

Tapi…

[You] Yaudah tapi lu yang sms gue ya :P

[Stranger] iyaaa dah gua sms ;p

[You] 02XXXX-XXX

[You] Sertakan nama, umur, dan alamat lengkap ya :P

[Stranger] dih bawel si Miku :p

[You] Wkwkwkwk dadaaah :P

**You have disconnected.**

Aku menguap lebar-lebar tatkala menutup laptop, dan menyimpannya. Lalu aku menuju kasurku, dan merebahkan diri. Apa itu tadi? Seolah kami sudah kenal lama…

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Ponsel yang tadi kulempar itu bergetar. Aku meraihnya, dan membuka _lock_.

**1 message received!**

**02XXXX-XXX**

_Hoi kak. Ini gue Len :p save nomer orang ganteng ini ya :p_

Dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku senang. Aku bahkan tidak suka brondong. Atau cowok yang lebih muda. Sama sekali bukan tipikal cowok yang bakal kubiarkan mendekat. Tapi si Len ini…

**Reply to 02XXXX-XXX**

_Iye udah disave. Nama lu 'Lenkong' XD wkwkwk_

**1 message received!**

**02XXXX-XXX**

_Dih jahat lu kak -_-_

"Hehehe," aku nyengir lebar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu mematikan handphone. Menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun… dan entah kenapa kali ini aku meraih ponselku bukan demi pemuda biru yang selama ini mengisi hatiku.

Tapi… demi sesuatu yang lain.

Aku nyengir lebar saat menatap layar ponsel.

Dia tidak mengecewakanku.

**1 message received!**

**02XXXX-XXX**

_selamat pagi Mikulek :p dan selamat beraktivitas ;)_

**To Be Continue**

**INI APAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA :'D #dor**

**Saya berubah pikiran mau bikin multichap deh #dor #plinplan.**

**Tau ah, review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI SEMUAA :'D Saya kembaliii~ apa kabar? Ada yang capek semalem malmingan?... Oh iya ya kan semalem ujan HUAHAHAHA #heh. Btw saya update ini pas lagi sakit :'D GWS-in saya dong. Pleaseee... #jomblobangetsihlo.**

**Ehek, sesuai janji, saya akan mengupdate "Omegle" setiap hari Minggu ;) jadi, stay tune di profile saya saat hari Minggu, ya! *nyengir***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kaito tidak pacaran.

Well, teknisnya begitu. Soalnya, dia nggak pernah nembak, atau menyatakan hal-hal kayak begitulah. Tapi sumpah, kalau kau baca BBM, sms, dll itu pasti berasa liat orang pacaran. Dia manggil-manggil dengan nama-nama yang manis kayak gula, atau kadang pake emot pelukcium (yang omong-omong, sebenernya rada **GETEK** plis) dan dia menggenggam tanganku pas lagi jalan sama dia. Ngomongnya juga aku-kamu. Tapi nggak pernah ada kata "aku suka kamu." Atau yang lebih ekstrim, "gue suka sama lo, goblok. Bukannya itu _obvious_? Bego amet sih?" well, gitulah kalo kalian ngerti maksudku.

Singkatnya, hubungan kayak gini dinamakan HTS. Homo Tiada Sesal—eh maksudnya Hubungan Tanpa Status. Yang biasanya sih, lebih dinikmati sama cowok. Tapi kalo boleh jujur, aku juga menikmati, kok. Nggak terikat sama cowok itu lebih asik. Gak ada yang posesif, gak ada yang cemburu gak jelas, gak ada yang ngatur-ngatur… soalnya entah kenapa diri ini selalu pacaran sama cowok kayak begitu.

Nggak percaya? Mari aku ceritakan mantan gue yang cuma ada dua biji. Eits, bukannya aku nggak laku, ya. Tapi cewek kan harus punya prinsip. Ya gak, ya gak?!

Ehm.

Aku keinget mantan pertamaku, namanya Rei Kagene. Aku kenal dia pas MOS mau masuk SMA. Dia tuh kayak ketua kelompoknya. Tapi karena aku cuek, aku barutau kalo dia sekelompok sama aku **SEPANJANG** pekan MOS. Yap, se-_awesome_ itulah keacuhkanku terhadap sekitar. Hehe. Pas pembagian kelas, ternyata dia ada di kelas sebelah. Kalo dari luar sih, tampangnya kayak anak teladan, manis, baik gitu. Eh ternyata itu semua cuma kedok untuk menutupi… sifat aslinya. Sekarang aku tanya deh. Menurut lo cowok yang ke salon buat krimbat itu gimana? Terus pas lagi nonton film horror, bukannya gue yang meluk-meluk dia, malah dia yang meluk-meluk gue. Dan dia takut gelap. Terus tidurnya ama nyokapnya. Tolonglah dirikuh. Kenapa waktu itu aku—_aku_, yang imut, lucu, dan manis ini—harus pacaran **PERTAMA KALI **sama cowok kayak begitu? Well, singkatnya, aku dibohongi semasa PDKT. Maklumlah namanya juga masih polos (eh sekarang juga masih kok!) mana pas udah jadian dia posesif, cemburuan gak jelas. _Fine_. Cemburu tanda sayang, tapi kalo misalnya cemburunya gara-gara aku pergi kerja _**KELOMPOK**_ di rumah temen cowok? Wajar gak?

Idih ilfeel ngetiknya wkwkwk. Apa kukasih dia jadi umpan titan aja ya? Ckck.

Yang kedua, aku berpacaran sama cowok ganteng, berkacamata—pokoknya kece deh haha. Namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama. Aku kenal dia lewat sebuah festival musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ternyata, dia temen ngegame-nya Rinto, salah satu teman dekatku, dan secara ajaib, ternyata satu komplek sama aku. Gila, ya takdir emang. Orangnya _cool_, kuli, pendiem, kaku, tapi sebenernya perhatian banget. Awal kenal dia, yang di benakku adalah "dih, kaku amat. Kaga bakalan punya cewek nih yang kayak gini" eh terus dua bulan kemudian malah deketnya sama aku. HEHE. Terus yaaa, sama-sama posesif juga. Dia sering ngebantai temen-temen cowokku yang dia nggak suka (bukan dibantai dibunuh, ya. Maksudnya ngonfrontasi gitu, dan sumpah gahar banget. Kiyoteru berbakat ikutan Trio Macan dan menjadi satu-satunya anggota cowok di sana) yang artinya hampir separuh temen-temen gue, yang emang rata-rata cowok! TOLONG. Kami pacaran lumayan lama. Setahun sepuluh bulan, putusnya ya karena alesan klise; udah gak cocok.

Terus sekarang aku gak punya pacar lagi. Bukan keharusan sih ya punya pacar. Suka bingung sama remaja-remaja yang merasa pacaran adalah hal wajib sampe galaknya kayak semut rang-rang kalo rebutan cowok atau cewek. Pada salah minum obat apa coba semasa kecilnya, kok gahar amat? Serem. Mending kalo yang direbutin bagus. Kalo sebelas duabelas sama Bellatrix atau Voldemort kan rugi banget anjir. Mending rebutan voucher pulsa di kuis-kuis yang suka ada di tipi-tipi.

Ah sebodolah, gak ada waktu mikirin yang kayak gitu. Sekarang aku lagi mikirin gimana caranya lulus UN, terus masuk Perguruan Tinggi yang diinginkan. Saingannya se-tanah air, men. Buset dah. Saingan sama sekelas aja udah nyaris mau mati, apalagi se-tanah air. Terpelosok ke kuburan kali ye. Ke Kebon Jeruk sekalian.

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Suara ponselku bergetar. Jadi, aku meraih benda mungil itu dan membuka _lock._

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Woi Mik! Masi idup? :p_

Aku terkekeh membaca pesan singkat kurang ajar itu. Oke, sudah seminggu dia kerap menghubungiku, dari pertama kali aku bangun, sampai aku mau tidur. Dulu Kaito juga begini…

Cih. Udah lupakan si bangke itu.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Kok lu tengil sih? Masih dong. Orang kayak gue susah mati tau :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ih dibilangin gua ganteng gini. Ga tengil kali B) oh lu kebanyakan dosa ya, Mik? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_-_- mana atuh ganteng? Buktikan! Wkwk. Wuanjir -_- gue giles siah lu._

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Beneran ganteng. Gua mirip Robert Pattinson gini B) eh anjir lu galak siah Miku -_-_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Idih, lu mah mirip jempol kakinya RP, kaliik :P wkwk. Gak galak kok. Hati selembut dan sebaik malaikat gini mananya yang galak? :3_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_NJIR kok lu songong sihh? -_- alaaaah alibi. Gue gak liat sifat baik lu tuh :p gak keliatan weee _

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Hahahaha kan kalo bukan songong ya bukan gue :P wkwk. Ya soalnya gue jahatnya cuma ke lu doang sihh :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Iyeiye, kak :p wkwk. Kampret, yang baik-baiknya dong ke gueee. -,-_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Ih dibilang jangan manggil kak, DEK =_= emmm, mobanget? :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ya lu juga jangan manggil gue dek, dong :p mau ajah :p_

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Dasar bego, dibilang lebih muda kagamau.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Ih orang mah seneng dibilang lebih muda -_- wkwk. Ih yaudah woo :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Tapi kan 'dek' itu terkesannya bocah banget. Gue kan udah gede B) udah makan belom lo? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Lah kan emang masih bocah :p mana atuh udah gede? :p wkwkwk. Udeeeh, bawel. Lu juga jangan lupa makan ya. Ntar lo mati ;)_

"Hehehehehe," aku nyengir-nyengir sendiri saat memencet tombol '_send_'. Sulit dipercaya bisa ngomong kayak ginian sama cowok yang baru dikenal. _Random_ banget.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Udah gede kok :p mau liat? Wkwkwk. Anjir mati -_- yang manis dikit kek ngingetinnya :'v_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Apaan yang diliat? =_= kok ambigu? Wkwkwk. Yaudaaaah, jangan lupa makan ya kamuuu. Jangan sampe matiii :*_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Kedewasaan gue, Miku. Hayo tadi mikir apaa? ;p lu doang kali yang mikirnya ambigu wkwkwk. Itu sama aja, kampret -_-_

_Speechless_ baca smsnya. Gila, tengil banget. Aku bisa membayangkan mukanya berubah jadi 'troll face' saat ngetik sms itu.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Anjrit sumpah tengil banget -_- makan apa sih lu kok tengil banget? Oh sama ya :3 *pasang muka polos*_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Makan nasi, kak :p makanya terima lamaran gue biar gue gak tengil lagi B) wkwk. Ga cocok muke lu sok-sok muka polos. Gagal total tau? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Heeeh, masih 15 taun mikirnya udah lamaran-lamaran :p sekolah dulu yang bener, dek XP anjirrrr gue giles beneran siah =_=_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ih gapapa kali kan masa depan :p wkwk. Lu juga kerjain tuh UN yang bener. Wakakak :v digiles pake apa coba? _

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Masih jauh keless. Lu masih dua taun lagi di SMA, terus kuliah, terus kerja, baru mikirin nikah :p wkwk. Idih siapa lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue ngerjain UN yang bener? =_= wkwk. Maunya pake apaa?_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Tapikan bagian dari masa depan :v gue? Gue orang ganteng B) wkwkwk. Pake cinta lu deh kak B)_

Aku mendengus tertawa. Dasar gila, emang gila!

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Ngebet banget pengen cinta gue :p _

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Oh jelas B) wkwkwk. Lagi ape lu?_

Duh, pipiku sakit senyam-senyum terus. Akhirnya, aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur, dan melanjutkan percakapan nggak jelas itu dengan Len. Len Kagamine, namanya.

* * *

"Jadi, lu udah kagak deket sama si Kaito?"

Pertanyaan kurang asem yang bikin aku keselek sosis goreng itu berasal dari bibir tipis Gumiya Megpoid, si cowok berambut hijau jegrak yang saking tajemnya ampe bisa dipake buat bocorin kepala orang. Sebenernya, rambut jegraknya itu karena dia pengen ngikutin trend artis yang keren banget di tipi-tipi. Tapi masalahnya, kagak cocok sama komuknye. Mana gel-nya itu nyengat banget. Niat baik pengen keliatan kayak Delon, eh malah jadi kayak duren busuk. Pantesan dia ditolak terus sama cewek-cewek yang dia taksir.

"Kenapa sih nanya-nanya?" sentakku sewot sembari meraih air mineral dingin yang ada di atas mejaku. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Aku dan Gumiya memang sering makan bareng—heh, jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku dan Gumiya sama sekali tidak pacaran, ya. Gini-gini, gue masih milih-milih. Huh. Biasanya bareng Leon dan Rinto juga. Tapi dua cowok itu lagi ada urusan. Aku memang jarang punya teman cewek karena… entahlah, nggak terlalu nyambung aja kalau diajak ngobrol. Padahal aku nggak bisa disebut tomboy. Maksudku, aku ngerti make up, fashion, salon, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi setiap aku ngobrol dengan teman cewek, kok nggak gitu asik aja rasanya. Lagian, aku berani sumpah, "persahabatan" antar cewek itu adalah hal yang paling rapuh, karena pada dasarnya makhluk cewek itu gampang iri hati. Aku omong begini karena ada bukti, ya. Bisa dibilang, aku sudah nyaris mengalami SEMUA penderitaan berteman sama cewek. Mulai dari dibohongin, ditinggalin, dikhianatin, ditusuk dari belakang, digosipin yang jelek-jelek, difitnah, macem-macemlah. Makanya, sejak SMP kelas sembilan, aku memutuskan untuk nggak berhubungan sama makhluk sejenisku untuk mengikat tali pertemanan, dan lebih pilih main sama cowok aja yang nggak bakal bikin sakit hati. Itu juga selama nggak ada yang saling jatuh cinta, ya. Tapi setidaknya mendinganlah. Ini pendapat pribadi, ya. Nggak usah serius gitu, bro.

"Dia kan temen SMP gue," kata Gumiya sambil menyumpit ekado-nya. Di tengah kunyahannya, dia berujar lagi, "Jangan-jangan lu kena PHP, ya?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bangke. Diem lu!" pelototku. Gila, ketawanya puas amat. Bikin aku makin bête aja. "Gue nggak kena PHP, dan nggak ada yang PHP-PHP, dasar jomblo abadi lu. Kerjaannya KEPO."

Gantian dia yang memelototiku. "Jomblo abadi lo bilang? Ah, meremehkan nih! Gini-gini gue pernah jadian sama Luka Megurine, tau!"

Luka Megurine adalah kakak kelas kami sewaktu masih kelas dua SMA. Cewek berambut merah muda itu sesungguhnya cantik dan _perfect_ banget. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat halus, mata birunya yang menghipnotis lelaki manapun yang berani menatapnya lebih dari lima detik, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung kecil, bibir merah muda manis yang selalu lembab karena sentuhan _lip-gloss_, dan tubuhnya yang wow banget. Mana dia kaya raya, terus pinter lagi. Pokoknya kalo aku cowok, aku juga bakalan naksir berat sama dia.

Makanya waktu Gumiya bilang dia jadian sama primadona sekolah itu, jelas aku ngakak gede-gede, dan nggak percaya sama sekali. Malahan aku sempet curiga, jangan-jangan Gumiya terlalu banyak ngirup lem aibon ampe berhalusinasi. Gumiya? Sama Luka-senpai? Lebih mirip sopir sama majikan dibanding pasangan. Aku yakin semua orang sependapat denganku kalau melihat Gumiya yang… _begitulah_, disandingkan dengan Luka-senpai.

"Itu sih karena elo ngebohongin dia," cibirku mencela, lalu menyumpit kembali nasi putihku. "Aslinya mana mau Tuan Putri ama curut!"

Gumiya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tampak tersinggung. "Bodo amat. Yang penting gue mantannya!"

Usia jadian Luka-senpai dan Gumiya hanya berlangsung dua hari. Kok kaget? Kok nungging? Mari kuceritakan. Sini sini sini…

Jadi begini kronologis cerita mematikan itu; Gumiya, seperti lebih dari separuh cowok di sekolahanku yang memang naksir berat sama Luka-senpai, awalnya memakai _private number_ untuk menelepon cewek merah muda itu. Suara Gumiya memang cowok banget. Suaranya 'ganteng' gitu. Bariton, dan karismatik—sayang, mukanya nggak menunjang itu semua—dan Luka-senpai, yang baru putus dari pacarnya yang lama, merasa terpesona dengan sosok (sok) misterius-bersuara-ganteng-yang-menghiburnya di kala ia patah hati. Lalu, bagai mimpi indah bagi Gumiya, mereka akhirnya jadi sering sms-an, dan akhirnya jadi deket, tanpa Luka-senpai tahu menahu soal sosok asli Gumiya.

Sampai akhirnya… Gumiya nembak Luka-senpai setelah sebulan mereka deket. Lewat telepon sama sms sih nembaknya. Tapi Luka-senpai menerima, dan waktu aku, Leon, dan Rinto membaca sms aksi penembakan-geblek-yang diterima itu, respon kami adalah:

Leon—"Widihh, sedaaap men! Selamet-selamet! Gue doain awet dah! Jangan lupa ama jasa gue yang nyariin nomer hapenya dia, ye. Traktir-traktir. SOOO BAKSOOO!"—yak, memang sosok teman yang sangat setia kawan, namun tukang malak. Leon memang kampret.

Rinto—"Eh…? A-apa…? I-INI SEMUA TIPUAN APA? LU PAKE CHEAT APAAN?! BAGI, DONG, BAGI!"—cowok yang satu ini emang rada geblek. Kegeblekannya itu lahir dari hobinya yang ngegame terus siang dan malam. Bahkan memanfaatkan WiFi sekolah untuk main game saat jam kosong. Padahal dia lumayan manis karena tampangnya yang shota, sering jadi bahan cubitan tante-tante yang kalo mukanya digaruk meruntuhkan bedak dua sentimeter di angkot yang nyangka dia anak kecil bertubuh 173 cm. Tante-tante itu memang bolot banget. Mana ada, coba? Apa otak mereka dibedakin juga?

Sementara, responku sendiri adalah—"Anjrit."—singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sebagai cewek, sejujurnya aku merasa kasihan banget sama Luka-senpai. Dibohongin sama suara ganteng Gumiya yang nipu banget. Dasar bakat tuti emang si Gumiya. Akhirnya, Luka-senpai ingin tahu sosok asli 'pacar'-nya itu. Gumiya akhirnya setuju (setelah dipaksa) dan menjemput pacar cantiknya itu di rumahnya. Karena Gumiya memakai helm, jadi Luka-senpai nggak bisa lihat mukanya….

Tragedinya terjadi saat Gumiya melepas helmnya begitu sampai di tempat tujuan.

Jelas, respon Luka-senpai adalah berteriak.

Teriak yang benar-benar berteriak.

Respon yang sangat tidak diharapkan cowok manapun—diteriakin pacar sendiri di tempat parkiran—dan saat itu, aku, Rinto, dan Leon hanya bisa mencegah Gumiya minum bayclin saking stress-nya. Aku mengerti kalau Luka-senpai sangat syok, tapi nggak seharusnya cewek itu meneriaki Gumiya di tempat umum. Sebagai teman dekatnya Gumiya (walau aku juga sering ngeledekin dia), jujur, aku merasa marah pada cewek cantik itu. Respon itu kasar banget. Mau sehancur apapun mukanya Gumiya, seharusnya dia nggak boleh begitu. Apa dia nggak punya perasaan? Tipikal cewek bego yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Aku langsung kehilangan respek terhadap cewek Megurine itu.

Jadi, setelah dengan naasnya mereka putus, Gumiya berangsur-angsur pulih dan menerima kenyataan. Ya, dari awal salah dia juga. Kenapa bohong? Dia sedikit berimprovisasi mengenai fisiknya. Tubuh kurus disebutnya 'slim' dan rambut jegraknya disebutnya 'visual-kei style' ya jelas aja itu **BEDA JAUH**. Sebagian orang bener-bener nggak bakat jadi artis.

Pesan moral; jangan memulai segala sesuatu dengan kebohongan.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Jadi, aku memutar mataku dengan bosan. "Terserah lu, dah."

Gumiya nyengir. "Jadi si Kaito enaknya diapain, Mik?"

Aku menatapnya acuh. "Biarin aje. Bukan urusan gue. Kan bukan gue duluan yang jaga jarak. Kita liat aja ntar siapa yang bakal nyesel!" dengusku nyengir sembari mengibas rambut—membuat Gumiya menatapku jengah.

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Suara getar ponselku terdengar. Aku meletakkan sumpitku, dan meraih benda kecil yang bergetar di atas mejaku.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Mikulek :p lagi apa?_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Makan. Lu gak makan? Apa jangan-jangan lu busung lapar? :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Baru beres makan gue :p dih giting amat. Ganteng gini masa busung lapar -,- songong ah lu, Mik._

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Oh kirain wkwkwk :p ish narsis banget sih lo. Kualat siah kalo dusta :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Narsis itu sebagian dari iman, Mik B)_

"Hahahahaha," aku ketawa sendiri membacanya—membuat Gumiya menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku mengetik balasannya.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Njir, sesat lu XD ngakak gue lagi makan hahaha_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Heh cewek kok ngakak-ngakak :p ya buodo amat derita lo, KAK :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Gue ketekin nih lama-lama =_= sumpah rese amit wkwkwk. Yaudah gue makan dulu ya :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Boleh deh diketekin sama lu :3 wkwkwk. Iye, lek. Makan yang bener biar gak mati :p_

"Heheheh," aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri tanpa sadar. Sialan, dia nyuri kata-kataku!

"Napa lu ketawa kayak nenek lampir?" sinis Gumiya. "Si Kaito?"

Aku menggeleng. "Len."

Gumiya mengernyit. "Siape tuh? Kok gue gak pernah denger?"

"Gue baru kenal dia akhir-akhir ini sih," aku meneguk air mineralku lagi. "Sumpah, anaknya tengil, tapi seru banget! Gara-gara gue stress gara-gara si Kaitobego, akhirnya gue maen omegle, terus ketemu ama makhluk astral kayak gini. Eh ternyata asik juga. Yaudah akhirnya jadi deket gitu. Tapi dia brondong, sih. Umurnya aja masih limabelas tahun. Tapi diajak ngomong macem-macem tuh nyambung! Terus ya, sumpah dia itu—"

"Katanya lu gak suka brondong?!" tuntut Gumiya tiba-tiba. Emosinya terlihat menyalak sedikit.

Aku tergagap sedikit karena kaget. "S-siapa juga yang suka?! Gue kan cuma cerita! Bahkan gue kan baru kenal semingguan ini… lu 'kan tau gue gak gampang suka sama orang!"

Gumiya tampak skeptis. "Dari tampang lu yang cengar-cengir sampe dower gitu pas nyeritain dia, berani taruhan lu mulai suka."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Yang bener aja, Gumiya. Yang paling tau perasaan gue ya, gue!"

"Tapi lu seringkali gak tau apa yang lo rasain! Gue kenal lo bukan cuma setaun dua taun, Miku!"

"Ya, terus?" tuntutku kali ini. "Apa itu berarti lo tau semuanya? Udah deh gausah sok paling tau! Berhenti ngehakimin gue, _please_?"

Lelaki hijau itu tampak menggeram pelan, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapanku, namun gagal karena tiba-tiba sebuah lengan panjang merangkul bahunya kuat-kuat.

"WEY! Pada ngomongin apa nih?!" suara itu milik Leon yang nyengir lebar saat menatap dua buah ekado di tempat bekal Gumiya. "Bagi ya!" dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, segeralah tangan panjang Leon yang memang berbakat jadi maling itu mencomot salah satu ekado gurih yang pasrah.

"Lu kenapa, Mik?" tanya Rinto yang berada di sebelah Leon yang asik dengan ekado curiannya. Lelaki shota itu menyadari perubahan raut wajahku yang menekuk.

"Gak. Gak apa-apa." Aku mendengus, lalu menutup bekalku, dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara Rinto yang tampak bingung. "Kenapa dia?"

* * *

Nggak biasanya lho aku marah sama teman. Apalagi sama Gumiya.

Surai hijau toskaku yang panjang kubiarkan tergerai berantakan di sisi kasur. Biasanya aku gabuk banget—tapi hari ini malah gak bisa tidur pulang sekolah. Tampaknya, Gumiya sakit hati dengan perkataanku. Soalnya, lelaki itu tampak menghindariku sepanjang hari. Dasar cowok sialan, siapa suruh tadi dia nyulut-nyulut emosi orang? Pokoknya ini salah dia!

… well, aku juga sih.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Len.

**To Lenkong**

_Len…_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Nape kak? Kangen sama gue? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Kagak elah -_- gue mau curhat boleh gak?_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Boleh. Kenapa lu? ._._

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Gue berantem sama temen gue -_- abisnya dia duluan yang nyulut-nyulut emosi gue. Gak biasanya dia galak-galak kayak tadi, yaudah gue bentak balik, eh taunya dia sakit hati sama perkataan gue… gue pengen minta maap, tapi masih sebel -_-_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Beuh, marahan sama temen mah biasa dalam kehidupan sosial. Kalo lu emang anggep dia temen, ya maafan aja. Gak ada yang salah dengan minta maap duluan. Bilang aja lu khilaf. _

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Yatapi kan gak segampang itu, alaay -_- ntar terkesan awkward… gaenak tauk._

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Lebih gak enak mana awkward sama temen sendiri seterusnya? -_- paling kalo lu minta maap, awkwardnya cuma bentar, ntar juga biasa lagi. Percaya dah sama gue, kalo dia nganggep lu temen juga, pasti dia ngerti kok._

Aku terdiam membaca kalimat paling dewasa dari cowok berumur dua tahun di bawahku. Kata-katanya benar-benar menghibur… aih, gue jadi malu sendiri.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Ciee Len Teguh :v wkwkwk. Bener juga sih… makasih yak ;)_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Jelek banget Len Teguh -_- kampret lu ditolongin malah ngeledek nama orang keren wkwk. Iye sama-sama :p bayar ya biaya konsultasinya._

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Yaelah nama baru, coy! Hahaha. Iyaaa dah, berapa sih lu, berapa?! :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Iyadah serah luuu -_- mahal gua :p hahaha. Udah sana minta maap dulu hus_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Jih wkwkwk. Okeoke deh, DEK :P_

Aku terkekeh-kekeh saat mengirim sms itu, dan merebahkan diri ke bantal.

Besok aku bakal minta maaf sama Gumiya.

**To Be Continue**

**Btw, cerita yang Gumiya diterima sama Luka, itu beneran loh. Temen saya itu. Nama tidak akan saya sebutkan karena sama aja ngebuka aib orang HEHEHE. Tapi ini fic emang semi-AU. Saya bakal masukin cerita real saya yang bikin ngakak ke sini. Jadi yaaa... yaa... gitu. #apa**

**Review, please?**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haaai minna XD bagaimana hari Minggumu? Author sibuk banget sama ujian praktek tapi sempet-sempetnya update fic. HEHEHE #dor**

**Okeydeh, sesuai janji, akhirnya author update di hari Minggu yang... kalo di Bogor sih dingin parah soalnya gerimis, mana kabutnya tebel banget. DUAPULUH derajat celcius loh. Gilaaa *sroot***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Barisan anak-anak culun kelas sepuluh berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka memakai _name-tag_ gede gambar terong—aku berani taruhan, itu semua ide Gakupo, cowok OSIS maniak terong. Karena dia adalah cowok terong-terongan—mana warnanya norak banget. Ungu terang gitu. Demi deh, janda abis. Mana yang cewek dikuncir-kuncir di mana-mana kayak patung pancoran, terus yang cowoknya pake topi dari kardus… Seriusan, mereka itu kayak kloningan… ah, sudahlah. Terlalu kasar. Tapi intinya, muka anak-anak itu **CULUN BANGET**. Itu perlu ditegaskan. Sebenarnya pekan MOS udah lewat, hanya saja mereka yang di sana itu adalah anak-anak yang kepengen jadi anggota OSIS gitulah. Jadi dibully dua kali. Kesian, ya. Saya prihatin…

"YANG TEGAK, BEGO, YANG TEGAK! INI SEKOLAH, BUKAN PANTI JOMPO!"

Suara menggelegar yang mengucapkan kata-kata—yang menurutku—lawak itu, adalah sosok cowok berambut hitam legam, dengan wajah manis teladan, yang sekarang sok-sok galak kayak cewek PMS. Yep, cowok itu adalah Rei Kagene—mantan gue yang cupu abis. Yang banci, yang takut gelap, yang takut hantu—ah, sudahlah… makanya, menurutku lawak banget dia bisa sok galak dan tegas di depan anak-anak yang kepengen jadi anggota OSIS. Mana wajah anak-anak itu kayaknya bener-bener ketakutan, bahkan sampe ada yang nangis segala lagi. Kaloo aja mereka tau aslinya Rei Kagene itu **JAUH** lebih penakut dan cupu dibanding mereka semua. Pastilah mereka juga bakal nganggep semua ini lawak banget.

Atau mungkin ngelemparin si Rei pake hantu-hantuan biar kencing di celana.

"Buset," suara Leon terdengar di sebelahku. "Kalo gini liat kelakuan si Rei, gue jadi kagak percaya sama apa yang lu omongin dulu, Mik."

Aku menatap cowok pirang sialan itu dengan sengit. "Lo kan temen SMP-nya si Rei. Emang kelakuannya kayak banci kan?"

Leon menggigit kue kacangnya, lalu mengangkat bahu. Jaket OSIS-nya digulung hingga ke siku. Aku? Aku sih bukan anggota OSIS. Males beud gila. Pulang sampe jam lima sore? Rapat terus-terusan? Bukan karakterku, terima kasih.

"Emang sih," katanya di sela kunyahannya. "Makanya gue gak kaget dia jadiannya sama cewek macho."

Brengsek.

"Sialan lo," pelototku sambil memukul bahunya keras-keras, membuatnya mengaduh. "Kok lo nggak ikut ngawasin anak-anak yang pengen jadi anggota OSIS?"

"Males marah-marah," kata Leon cuek. "Lagian itu bukan sifat gue. Gue mah baek."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Fitnah mulu lo."

Leon menghabiskan kue kacangnya, lalu bangkit dari sampingku. Dia menepuk kepalaku. "Gue balik kerja lagi, yak. Ntar si Rinto ke sini kok," dia terdiam, kayak teringat sesuatu. "Gumiya gak bisa dateng katanya. Ada rapat ekskul."

Gumiya…

"Iye iye," jawabku malas-malasan saat Leon beranjak, menuju posisi Rei dan anggota OSIS lainnya. Lelaki pirang itu tampak lebih tinggi di antara teman-temannya yang lain. Wajahnya berubah serius saat mengawasi anak-anak culun itu satu persatu. Lalu, dia berhenti di depan seorang murid cewek yang tampak lugu dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

Aduh, Leon… masa cewek selugu itu mau dimarahin?

"… Kemaren elo baru kawin, ya?!"

Sumpah, itulah yang dikatakan Leon—bikin anak cewek itu, dan separuh barisannya cengo berat.

"Eng-enggak, kak…" jawab cewek lugu itu akhirnya—dengan perasaan ragu dan takut tentu saja.

"Alaaah, boong lu!" sewot Leon, seolah dialah yang ditanya masalah kawin-kawin. "Kemaren tetangga gue yang mirip sama lo baru kawin. Itu pasti elo kan?!"

Cewek itu mengerjap berkali-kali—mungkin syok juga ada kakak OSISnya yang gobloknya kayak Leon. Mana pake kuah, lagi.

"Ng-nggak kak…"

Leon masih tampak nggak percaya. "Terus yang kemaren gue liat siapa, dong?! Masa setan?! Ngaku lo, ngaku! Nama lo pasti Sumiati Binti Kusuma 'kan?!"

Muka anak cewek itu udah kayak mau ngegampar. Ya mana dia tau, coba? Aku heran kenapa Leon bisa jadi anggota OSIS dengan kelakuan _random_nya yang kayak begitu.

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Dasar bego. Kenalan sama cewek kok kayak gitu. Dasar Leon.

"Beuh si Leon," tiba-tiba Rinto sudah ada di sebelahku, dengan sebuah _headset_ putih kesayangannya menggantung di leher. Cowok pirang tua itu membawa dua minuman isotonik di tangannya, dan memberikannya satu padaku. "Pasti modus tuh."

"Iyelah," anggukku, lalu meneguk minuman itu.

"SEKARANG PUSH-UP LIMAPULUH KALI!" seru Rei tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan toa mesjid. Cowok jadi-jadian itu memandang (sok) galak calon anggota OSIS yang kini mulai tengkurep di lapangan yang panas. Duile, ini LDK OSIS apa markas tentara militer sih?

"Satu… dua…" Leon, Rei, Meiko, Gakupo, dan anggota OSIS senior lainnya memerhatikan anak-anak yang mulai melakukan push-up itu dengan gaya sok angkuh.

"HEH ELO!" tiba-tiba Leon menunjuk seorang bocah cowok yang memang badannya tinggi—tapi tampaknya, Leon tersinggung berat karena cowok itu jelas lebih kece dan tinggi dibanding dirinya. "LO PUSH-UP APA NUNGGING?! TINGGI AMAT PANTATNYA!" bentak Leon gahar.

Anak cowok itu tampak sedikit keder. "E-emang badan saya segini, kak…"

"Halaaah, songong lo!" cibir Leon makin gak terima. "Kalo lo mo nungging-nungging di mushola aja sana!"

Aku berani taruhan, separuh dari penonton di pinggir lapangan pasti kepingin ngakak mendengarnya. Tapi tentu saja, hanya anggota OSIS yang berusaha keras menahan ketawa dan sok jaim. Leon memang dikenal sebagai anggota OSIS yang paling sangklek. Sewaktu dia masih belum dilantik sebagai anggota OSIS, dia malah sukses membuat kakak-kakak kelas kami waktu itu nyengir—membuat wibawa mereka hilang entah ke mana.

Leon memang sakti. Kegilaannya yang sakti, maksudnya.

Sementara aku sendiri sudah ngakak gede-gede bersama Rinto yang hanya nyengir-nyengir. Mungkin sebangku tiga tahun sama Leon udah bikin dia terbiasa kali, ya.

**Drrrt… drrrt…**

Saku seragamku bergetar—eh maksudnya, hapenya. Aku meraihnya, dan membuka _lock_. Mendapati satu sms.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Woi Mikulek! :p _

Aku mendengus tertawa membacanya. Kurang ajar banget nggak sih?

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Apasehh Lenkong? :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Anjir -_- jangan bilang nama gue masih kayak gitu di kontak hape lu? :'v_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Masih dund :p wkwkwkwk. Keren kan? Nama baru dari Miku, dengan penuh cinta :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Cieee cinta ama gue :p wkwkwk. Gantilah, jadi Lenganteng gitu B)_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_MOBANGET? :P_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Maooo :p wkwkwk. Lagi apa lu, Mik?_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Lagi liatin anak-anak kelas sepuluh culun-culun yang mau jadi anggota OSIS dibully. Bwahahaha, lu? XP_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gue juga kelas sepuluh. Tapi gue gak culun dong B) wkwkwk. Gue lagi diem di kelas. Gurunya ga masuk -_-_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Terus lu apa? Geblek? :p wkwkwk. Oh gitu. Guru-guru gue lagi rapat sih. Jadi jam kosong nih udah tiga jam bwahahah :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Anjir kaga geblek -_- gue ganteng B) wkwkwk. Curhat, Mik? :p *kaboor*_

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri—tapi sepertinya Rinto tidak menyadarinya. Cowok itu fokus ngeliatin anak-anak OSIS yang lagi dibully. Tampangnya shota banget dari samping!

**Drrt… drrrt…**

**1 chat received!**

**Kaito Shion**

Aku membeliak melihat nama yang sudah hampir sebulan ini nyaris hilang dari ingatanku.

Kaito…

_Miku._

Cuma itu. Sesingkat itu.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya—mungkin karena rasa gusar yang teramat sangat, maksudnya, dia pergi lama, nggak ada kabar, terus tau-tau muncul dengan seenaknya kayak jelangkung pomat—aku menghapus entri _chat_ itu. Seolah aku nggak pernah terima _chat_ apapun dari dia.

Dan rasanya…

Kenapa lega?

* * *

"Gumiya!"

Itu suaraku, jangan tanya. Aku mengejar cowok berambut hijau jegrak mirip duren busuk yang berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Jam pulang udah selesai dari tadi. Tapi aku biasanya memang sampai sore berada di sekolah demi makan dulu bareng teman-teman (maksudnya Rinto, Leon dan Gumiya) dan baru pulang setelahnya. Sepanjang makan tadi, Gumiya nggak banyak bicara kayak biasanya. Membuatku sedikit banyak merasa makin bersalah.

Cowok duren itu berenti, terus menatapku, dan mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi sok ganteng. Kalau nggak ingat tujuanku mau minta maaf, nggak bakalan lolos tampang sok ganteng itu dari bogemanku.

Ketika berada di depannya, aku mengatur nafas sebentar. Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Gue minta maaf."

Tiga kata yang mungkin sedang dicerna oleh otak sangklek Gumiya. Cowok itu mengerjap.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal kata-kata gue yang kemaren," aku menghela napas. "Harusnya gue nggak omong begitu. Kata-kata lu ada benernya kok."

Dia menggaruk rambut durennya—mungkin ada kutu di sana. "Salah gue duluan sih, Mik. Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue tiba-tiba emosi pas tau lu dideketin sama brondong lewat omegle."

"Ya tapi harusnya gue juga nggak emosi," balasku. Dih, kenapa jadi kayak sinetron gini, coba?, pikiranku itu membuatku merinding. Seharusnya aku mengurangi jadwal nemenin si mamah nonton sinetron geblek semacem Tukang Cabe Naik Haji.

"Yaudah deh sama-sama salah. Gue juga minta maaf, ya," dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Temenan?"

Aku nyengir, lalu menjabat tangan itu dengan sikap akrab. "Yep."

**DUK!**

"Adoooh!" Gumiya mengaduh saat dirasakannya kakiku menyepak betisnya keras-keras. Dia meringis, lalu memelototiku. "Apaan tuh?!"

"Abis tadi tampang lo sok ganteng," cengirku cuek. "Gue gak tahan pengen nabok. Atau nyepak."

"Yeee, rese lu dasar uler ijo," sewotnya, masih dengan wajah meringis. Tapi lalu dia termangu sejenak. "Tapi, Mik… ati-ati, ya."

"Soal apa?"

"Itu…," keliatannya dia berusaha milih kata-kata yang pas. "Gue saranin sih… lo ati-ati sama siapapun yang baru lu kenal lewat internet. Jangan-jangan dia nggak sebaik yang diperlihatkannya."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kata-kata itu realistis dan ada benarnya sih.

"Yep. Tenang aja," cengirku. "Gue juga cuma deket doang kok. Gak ada maksud lebih."

"Hmm," Gumiya mengangguk. "Tadi si Kaito sms gue. Katanya dia nge_chat_ lu nggak dibales."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Bocah amat sih tuh cowok, pake lapor-lapor segala dicuekin sama cewek kece kayak gue!"

"Dih," Gumiya hanya terkekeh. "Balik sama siapa lu?"

"Sama Leon," jawabku dengan wajah seolah-olah Gumiya itu goblok banget. "Kayak biasa."

"Loh kan si Leon rapat, Mik." gantian, Gumiya menatapku seolah-olah aku goblok banget—emang iya sih tapi. Aku lupa.

"Oh iya!" aku menepuk jidat. "Yaudah, sama lu aja deh. Mau gak?"

Gumiya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tukang nebeng lu dasar," tapi lalu dia nyengir. "Wani piro?"

Dan satu sepakan lagi dariku sebagai hadiahnya.

* * *

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Heloo mbaaak. Ngapa dah sms gua ga dibales? =_=mati, ya? :p_

Aku baru selesai mandi sepulang sekolah, dan sms geblek itu sudah ada di layar hapeku. Sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangku yang basah dengan handuk, aku mengetik cepat balasannya.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Maap, DEK. Tadi hape gue yang mati, tau. Kenapa lu panik amat smsnya kaga dibales sama gue? Kangen yaaa? :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Dih, kagak -_- gue kira lu terlalu excited disms sama gue sampe mati B)_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Gak gitu juga keleeesss =_= sia teeeh… wkwkwk. Udah balik lu?_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ampoon, KAK :p . belom nih. Gue tiap hari pulang jam lima sore. -_- jangan ngeluh capek luuu. Rasain jadi gue yang angkatan percobaan pemerintah pake kurikulum baru! Puyeng tau gakk.._

**Reply to Lenkong**

_OH IYA YA HAHAHAHAHAHA MAMPUUSSS ;P Sabar ya, DEK. Wkwkwk. Lu tau gak, tadi mantan gue yang banci itu marah-marahin anak-anak OSISnya loh. Gue ngakak X'D_

Aku memang pernah cerita padanya soal Rei.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Songong lu zzz -_- oh ya? Dia bisa marah? Mantep gak? XD jantan gak marahnya? AHAHAHA._

**Reply to Lenkong**

_IYA HAHAHAHA X'D sok galak banget. Menurut gue sih lawak. Tapi anak-anak itu kayaknya beneran ketakutan huahahaha. Gimana gak ketawa coba gue XD kalo aja mereka semua tau siapa dia sebenarnya wkwk._

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Hahahahahaha anjir ngakak XD masukin dia ke Be a Man gih, Mik. Siapa tau kan B)_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Kaga bakalan mempan kayaknya hahahaha XD sudahlah… jadi keinget lagi. Brrr, merinding gue!_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Anjir dalem XD haha. Ya lagian selera lu yang cowok, dong. Jangan yang jejadian :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Ya mana guetau dia jejadian. Orang keliatannya macho-macho aja wkwk. Ya siapa dong yang cowok banget? :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ciee ditipuu wkwkwk. Gueeeeeee B)_

"Hahahahahaha," aku ketawa sendiri. Dasar geblek. Makan apa sih dia, ya? Narsisnya parah banget!

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Mosok? Buktikan! :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Mau dibuktiin gimana nih? :p_

Aku mendengus tertawa. Cowok ini selalu bisa membuat segalanya terasa ambigu.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Gimana yaaa emm :p lo ngomong jangan suka ambigu. Mesum, tauu! ;p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gimana hayoo :p siapa juga yang mesum? Gue gak mesum woo :p buktiin sini lu pindah ke kota gua! :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Kagamau, ah. Bosen. Gue sering ke sana, gitu-gitu aja XP lu aja sini yang ke kota gue._

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ngapain lu ke sini? Wkwk. Yaudah tapi lu jemput gue ya B)_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Nyari barang yang gak ada di kota gue. Di sana murah-murah wkwkwk. Gaaak. Lu aja yang jemput gue sini. Pake kuda putih ya sekalian biar romantis kayak di dongeng-dongeng :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Ohh emang sih di sini lebih murah wkwk. Gak ada kuda putih, kampret XD umur berapa sih lu? Wkwkwk. Dasaaaar… pertama kali gue nemuin cewek kayak lu gini XD_

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

Dan tanpa sadar, sosok Kaito Shion tergantikan.

* * *

Aku nge_scroll _ke bawah TimeLine Twitter-ku di komputer. Nachos kentang keju dan soda dingin menemani. Horeee, beginilah hidup seorang cewek rumahan. Jauh lebih asik dibanding cewek-cewek gaul yang suka naik motor boncengan tiga, pake celana pendek… Eh atau kolor tuh? Ya sama ajalah pendeknya. Terus cekikikan sendiri kayak orang sarap di jembatan merah. Yap, itulah cewek cabe-cabean.

Atau bahasa inggrisnya… chili.

Lagian, pada ngapain coba mereka cekikikan di jembatan merah? Itu kan jembatan tempat terjadi tragedi banyak orang mati di sana pas jaman penjajahan. Kok cekikikan di situ? Mo ngapain, Neng? Ngetawain patung pahlawan?

**Twitter**

**Compose tweet **

**TimeLine**

**Leon Koejima **(leleon) dih, puyeng gua mikiran nama grup yang pas buat anak-anak OSIS bimbingan gue. Namanya harus kece. Tapi apa, ya?!

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) CL aja, Le. RT _leleon_ dih, puyeng gua mikiran nama grup yang pas buat anak-anak OSIS bimbingan gue. Namanya harus kece. Tapi apa, ya?!

**Leon Koejima** (leleon) Apaan tuh CL? RT _ gumgumiya_ CL aja, Le. RT _ leleon_ dih, puyeng gua mikiran nama grup yang pas buat anak-anak OSIS bimbingan gue. Namanya harus kece. Tapi apa, ya?!

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) Chili Lovers wakakakaakakka :v RT _ leleon _Apaan tuh CL? RT _ gumgumiya_ CL aja, Le. RT _ leleon_ dih, puyeng gua mikiran nama grup yang pas buat anak-anak OSIS bimbingan gue. Namanya harus kece. Tapi apa, ya?!

"Hahahahahaha," aku tertawa membaca _mention-mention_ alay kedua temanku yang sama-sama sangklek.

Aku _reply_ ah.

**Miku Hatsune **(hatsunemiku) Ih lu kan cowok. Terong-terongan aja biar kayak si _ gackpoid_gakupo _*mjb :v RT _ gumgumiya_ Chili Lovers wakakakaakakka :v RT _ leleon_ Apaan tuh CL? RT _ gumgumiya_ CL aja, Le. RT _ leleon_ dih, puyeng gua mikiran nama grup yang pas buat anak-anak OSIS bimbingan gue. Namanya harus kece. Tapi apa, ya?!

**Leon Koejima **(leleon) reply to _ hatsunemiku gumgumiya_ Jiah elah -_- sialan lu berdua wkwkwk. The Sayurans aja sekalian -_-

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) reply to _ leleon hatsunemiku _Boleh tuh, Le XD nitip satu ye cabe-cabeannya :v

**Leon Koejima **(leleon) reply to _ gumgumiya hatsunemiku _Hiii Gumiya napsunya sama cabe-cabean hiii :v mana rambutnya ijo kayak yang suka ngambang di selokan hiii :v

**Miku Hatsune **(hatsunemiku) reply to _ leleon gumgumiya _Dia mah bukan ngambang, Le. Duren-durenan wakakakak XP spesies baru!

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) reply to _ leleon hatsunemiku _Brengsek gue dikeroyok :'v gue bilangin emak gue lo berdua! :((

**Leon Koejima **(leleon) reply to _ gumgumiya hatsunemiku _Ampuuun, qaqaaaa :(((

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) reply to _ leleon hatsunemiku _Nggak! Kamu jahattt, Leon. Pengkhianat cinttaaaa :(((

**Leon Koejima **(leleon) reply to _ gumgumiya hatsunemiku _Njir geli abis wkwk. Gue ngebayanginnya lu ngomong gitu sambil kayak meme yang 'tampar aku, mas. Tampar!' lol :v

**Gumiya Megpoid **(gumgumiya) reply to _ leleon hatsunemiku _Kampret. Lu bener juga XD

"Hahahaha," pipiku sakit banget ketawa-ketawa. Aku memutuskan tidak meladeni mereka lagi. Nggak, ah.

Aku masih kepingin waras, tolong.

Aku membuka tab _mention_, dan mengernyit.

**Len Kagamine **(lenkagamine_) **follows you**

TUNGGU DULU.

Aku melotot. Syok. Loh kok?!

Buru-buru aku meraih ponselku yang tidak jauh. Dan memang ada pesan singkat dari Len.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Heh, gue nemu twitter lu :p follback dong :p lagi on, kan?_

Aku terlalu kaget, sampai nggak bisa berkata-kata, terus… aku nggak membalas sms itu, dan memutuskan untuk…

Ngestalk dulu.

Aku membuka _profile_ Len, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah… _avatar_-nya.

Di avatar-nya… adalah seorang cowok berpostur lumayan tinggi, kutaksir setinggi Rinto kayaknya sih… berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput—yang kukenali sebagai salah satu tempat wisata—berambut pirang, dikuncir ke belakang, dengan pose sok ganteng dan sok candid, karena dia nggak ngeliat ke kamera (kok cowok suka banget sih sama foto kayak ginian? Alay, tau! Sok misterius banget. Jadi pembunuh berantai aja lo sono kalo mo sok misterius!) tapi mukanya kelihatan jelas sih. Cuma mata birunya aja yang melirik ke kanan dengan tampang sok keren. Cowok itu…

Sesaat, aku melongo. Itukah… Len Kagamine yang kukenal lewat omegle?

Len… yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini mengisi hari-hariku?

Yang brondong gatau malu itu?

…

KOK…

KOK GANTENG?!

Aku nge_close_ ava-nya demi menjernihkan pikiran, lalu mulai nge_scroll_ ke bawah-bawah. Membaca tweetnya satu persatu.

**Len Kagamine **(lenkagamine_) Pulang cepet dong aaargh gue ngantuk!

**Len Kagamine **(lenkagamine_) Kaskus error, ya? -_-

**Len Kagamine **(lenkagamine_) Wkwkwkwk dasar cewek sangklek =)) tapi asik sih hahaha XD pertama kali nemu cewek kayak gini lol

Aku nyengir membaca tweet-nya yang terakhir. Itu… tweet itu dibuat saat dia menyebutku kayak gitu di sms.

Dia ngomongin aku?

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, aku tekan tombol **follow**.

* * *

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Anjrit. Kok lo bisa tau twitter gue?! O_O STALKER YAAA? D_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gue iseng-iseng doang nyari nama lu di search, eh dapet. Yaudah gue follow aja :p udah difollback, kan?_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Itu namanya stalker! Dasar fans :p wkwkwk. Udeh, bawel :p. btw kok banyak cewek gitu yang ngereply tweet lo? Hayooo… lu playboy ya, dek? :p apa jangan-jangan mereka disogok biar sok ngereply lo? HUAHAHA XP_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Tapi kan gak ada satupun yang gue bales :p itu artinya gue bukan playboy woo ;p terbukti kan kalo gue ganteng? B) jih kagalah -_-_

Iya sih.

Tapi aku nggak bakal mengatakannya tentu saja. Enak aja. Ntar dia kegeeran.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Lu gak ganteng ah. Kayak kain pel rumah gue :p wkwkwkk. _

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Anjrit kaga kain pel juga kali -_- gue cubit loh. Lo tembem :p_

Membaca "kata sakti" itu, jelas aku sewot.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Tembem is justice! =_= lo juga sok candid, woo jelekk ;p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gue gak liat di mana letak justice-nya :p wkwkwk. Jelek? Jelas-jelas keren? Makasih B)_

Hiiihhh!

Aku baru akan membalas sms Len, sebelum layar ponselku berubah gelap, dan sebuah nama tertera di sana.

_**Kaito Shion**_

_**Calling…**_

**Deg.**

Kaito…?

Ada sedikit perasaan senang, tapi perasaan ragu mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Intinya, aku merasa bingung. Ngapain si Biru yang sudah hampir sebulan ini menghilang tiba-tiba meneleponku?

Apa aku harus mengangkatnya…?

Atau…

… apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan sedikit gemetar, aku memencet tombol merah untuk me_reject_. Lalu kurasakan peredaran darahku seolah berbalik ke kepalaku.

Pusing.

Apakah yang kulakukan benar?

Demi Tuhan, aku sudah hampir melupakan Kaito!

_**Kaito Shion**_

_**Calling…**_

Dia menelepon lagi?

Baiklah, baiklah.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Oke, waktunya mengesampingkan perasaan emosional yang kekanak-kanakan, dan bersikaplah dewasa, Miku!

Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian, aku memencet tombol hijau, dan menempelkan ponselku ke telinga.

"Halo…"

**To be continue**

**Nggak ngerti juga ini apaan.**

**Sebenernya yang twitter itu, tanda -nya nggak bisa kepublish =_= alay banget gak sih ihhh. Yaudah akhirnya begitulah *menghela nafas***

**Ah iya, saya peringatkan ya... fic ini SEMI-AU. Yang artinya nggak semua yang di sini adalah beneran. Cuma ya sebagian besar emang berdasarkan kejadian beneran, sih. Tapi tetep aja, tolong jangan ekspektasi yang aneh-aneh kalo ini beneran semua. Terima kasih :)**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYHOOO! Selamat hari Minggu semuanyaaa! Author lagi galau banget gara-gara Try Out minggu depan T_T #YAUDAHBELAJARSANA #ditabok. Tapi di tengah-tengah kestressan itu, akhirnya saya bisa update tepat waktu. Horeee! *sfx: prok prok* **

**Sip deh, untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu fic ini (readers: SIAPA JUGA?!) selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue nggak mau ngomongin masalah itu."

Gumiya, Leon, dan Rinto memandangiku dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ketiga cowok itu tampak sedikit khawatir, tapi sebenernya aku tau, mereka sebenernya cuma kepo berat.

Terutama Gumiya. Yep, cowok itu yang paling kepo dari semuanya. Dia bakat jadi _host_ Silet yang paling _hot_ ngomongnya. Terutama karena suaranya 'ganteng' hohoho.

"Oh _come on_…," bujuk Gumiya sok asik. Padahal dia malah jadi kedengeran kayak mas-mas yang suka pake minyak nyong-nyong di rambutnya, terus ngegodain cewek di terminal. "Kenapa lu, hah? Gak mungkin seburuk itulah."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Udah diem lo. Gue punya sedotan nih! Gue bisa colok mata lu biar diem!"

Gumiya langsung kicep, tapi samar-samar kudengar dia menggumam, "Galak amat…"

"Tapi Mik, biar lu lega, mending lu cerita deh," Rinto, yang secara ajaib bisa berubah jadi 'manusia' (soalnya dia biasanya yang paling gaktau situasi dan cuek-cuek aja pada keadaan sekitar) mengaduk es jeruknya dengan sedotan. Ini hari Selasa, tapi sekolah kami libur karena… ya tanggal merah, geblek. Hahaha. Saat ini, kami berada di salah satu tempat makan di dekat sekolah.

"Yep, kita 'kan cowok. Lebih bisa bantu lu ngadepin masalah kayak ginian. Siapa tau pikiran si Kaito sebelas-duabelas sama kita." Kata Leon.

"Iya," angguk Gumiya. Kayaknya udah kagak takut lagi. "Pelan-pelan aja."

Aku menghela nafas. Agak jengah juga sih diliatin tiga cowok gini. Mana semuanya sangklek dan menatapku ingin tahu.

Hhhh…

Harusnya aku nggak usah cerita kalo si Kaitobego itu nelpon-nelpon.

"Ya, deh." Aku menjawab malas. "Jadi sebenernya…"

* * *

Aku mengangkat telepon dari Kaito.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar dari sana. Membuat sedikit-banyak, hatiku terasa mencelos. Udah berapa lama aku nggak dengar suaranya?

"Iya, mau apa?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar dingin. Walau aku nggak yakin usahaku bakal berhasil, soalnya kenyataannya aku ngerasa marah banget saat ini. Pengen nyabik-nyabik orang. Salah, maksudku, aku kepingin nyabik-nyabik si Kaito, setelah sebelumnya bakalan aku bikin patah hati sampe dia nangis-nangis, dan bakal kuvideoin terus masukin ke youtube sekalian biar puas!

Dan nggak ada ampun!

"Galak amat," dia terkekeh—terkekeh! Demi Tuhan! Kayak gak punya salah banget, ya?—"Apa kabar, Mik?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Baik."

"Baguslah," dari suaranya, aku bisa tau dia lagi tersenyum simpul. "Gak kangen sama aku, Mik? Hehehe."

Oke, sekarang aku beneran kepingin marah.

"Ke mana aja?" jawabku. Biasanya, aku bakal memberikan jawaban tengil, tapi kali ini, aku sungguh marah. Sumpah, deh.

"Ke hatimu, Mik. Hehehe."

Aku mendengus keras-keras. "Ditanya serius malah gitu jawabnya. Gue matiin teleponnya."

"Lho," suaranya terdengar bingung. "Kamu kenapa? Kok marah-marah?"

Demi jenggot wali kelasku, bunuh guelah, tolong.

"Pikir aja sendiri." Aku akhirnya menjawab begitu.

Kaito menghela nafas. "Kamu kenapa ih, serius?"

"Ya kamu yang kenapa!" akhirnya, aku beneran marah. "Sebulan ngilang, terus muncul lagi kayak gak punya salah! Lo jelangkung apa gimane sih?! Seenaknya banget…"

"Aku sibuk, Mik…"

"Ooooohhh… sibuk," aku menekankan nada skeptis yang setinggi-tingginya. "Iyaiya."

"Kenapa kamu nggak jawab _chat_ku?" tanya Kaito, sok polos.

"Suka-suka aku dong!" jawabku setengah menyalak, dan memasang muka badak terbaikku walau dia tak bisa melihatku.

Kaito tampaknya sebel, jadi dia menjawab, "Kenapa kamu marah-marah cuma karena aku ngilang lama?"

Nah kan.

_'Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa.'_

Pikiran ini menyakitiku, jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosi. "Terserah. Sekarang aku yang sibuk. Jangan ganggu. Dah."

**Klik.**

Aku menutup ponsel. Lalu berteriak di bantal. Bener-bener, deh! Aku pusing banget!

Dan sakit banget.

* * *

Aku mengaduk es serut warna-warniku, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. "Gitu ceritanya…"

"Hmm," gumam Leon, yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Serba salah juga, ya… menurut gue sih si Kaito harusnya gak boleh begitu. Gak _gentle_ dia jadi cowok. Nggak sportif ngaku salah."

"Setuju," angguk Rinto mengamini perkataan Leon. "Kalopun dia gamau ngaku salah, harusnya dia nggak keikut emosi kayak lu. _Damage_-nya jadi gede gini buat hubungan lu sama dianya." Seperti biasa, Rinto dan istilah game-nya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Gue akuin, gue juga nyolot banget. Tapi kan gue gak bakalan begitu kalo seandainya situasinya nggak kayak gini."

"Apalagi gak ada apa-apa di antara lu berdua," kata Gumiya. "Waktu SMP, mantan dia lumayan banyak, Mik. Terus gak pernah ada yang nyentuh setaun. Mungkin karena sikap dia yang kayak gitu."

Aku sih nggak peduli.

"Udah ah, gausah ngomongin si bangke itu," kataku gusar. Aku gak gitu suka curhat, apalagi tentang perasaan yang melow-melow gini. Abis berasanya kampung amat. "Bikin capek hati aja."

"Abis itu dia ngehubungin lu lagi gak?" wajah Gumiya tampak sedikit berbahaya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berbohong saja.

"Enggak."

"Yang bener?" selidik Rinto. "Gak mungkin dia pengen _game-over_ begitu aja. Pasti _try again_ sampe lu mau jawab dia. Itu namanya _satisfactory_ biar menangin hati lu lagi, itu namanya _double high-score_."

"Berisik lo," pelototku pada Rinto. Pusing sama istilah gamenya yang gak penting banget itu. "Dibilangin enggak!"

"Ya maap," Rinto terkekeh. "Abis gue belom beli GTA yang baru. Jadi stress sendiri. Lo punya gak, Gum?"

"Kagak," sungut Gumiya. "Bukannya harusnya elo yang lebih tau tempat jual game-game gitu?"

"Iye, tapi abang-abang yang biasanya gue utangin lagi gak ada. Istrinya melahirkan." Rinto menghela nafas. Kayaknya sediiiih banget. Padahal seharusnya dia lebih mengkhawatirkan nilainya yang serba pas-pasan. Yah, Rinto memang nggak pernah remedial, siiih. Tapi nilai-nilainya itu PAS KKM banget selalu. Dan tentu saja, itu nggak cukup kalo dia kepingin masuk PTN.

"Terus abis itu, lu ngapain?" Leon menetralkan suasana.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Gue tidur."

Yak, bohong dua kali.

Sesungguhnya, tentu saja aku nggak langsung tidur.

Tapi curhat nggak jelas ke si Len.

Len Kagamine.

* * *

Oke, jangan menatapku kayak begitu. Bukan aku duluan lho, yang akhirnya malah jadi curhat sama Len.

Soalnya cowok itu punya aura yang aneh. Gue ngerasa nyaman cerita masalah apa aja ke dia, mau dari hal _random_ sampe hal nggak _random_.

Kayak masalah si Kaito.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Mikuu :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Len… gue mau cerita T_T_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Lho, kenapa lu? ._. masalah temen lu itu? _

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Bukan… itu mah udah selesai ==' tapi kali ini gue ada masalah lain. Tapi susah kalo nyeritainnya di sms…_

Lalu dia agak lama membalas. Aku pikir, dia ketiduran atau apa…

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Mau gue telepon? _

**Deg.**

Hayoloh.

Jengjengjengjeeeng.

Gimana ini.

Aku nyaris nggak percaya apa yang kuliat di sms itu. Mau nelepon? Kalo misalnya aku grogi sampe gak bsia ngomong gimana? Kalo misalnya aku lupa mau cerita apaan gimana?!

Oke, tenang Mik.

Aku menimang-nimang sebentar. Lalu perlahan, menjawab sms itu.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Boleh deh._

_**Lenkong**_

_**Calling…**_

Buset, cepet amat.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memencet tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Halo…" sapaku ragu-ragu. Duh, gue kenapa coba?

"Halo Miku."

Aku kepingin fangirlingan boleh gak?

Suaranya Len tidak terlalu bariton seperti Gumiya, tapi tidak juga terlalu cempreng seperti kadal belang, si Auto Lapis, dari kelas sebelah yang kalo nyanyi bisa menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan, penyakit jantung, dan impotensi. Suara Len enak didengar banget. Lembut, tapi aura tegasnya terasa dari sisi cowoknya. Intinya, aku suka banget sama suaranya!

"Aaa…" aku berdeham. "I-iya halo. Len."

"Gausah terpesona gitu sama suara gue," aku bisa membayangkan dia nyengir. "Ampe gelagapan gitu. Tenang Mik, tenang… santai, dong…"

Hiiiihhh!

"Anjir lo tengil banget sih?" akhirnya aku mulai melupakan rasa grogiku, "Ternyata tengil itu bawaan orok, ya? Emak lu salah makan apa?"

"Eiiissh," dia meringis tertawa—aku juga suka suara tawanya!—"sembarangan lo. Emak gue dulu makan cantengan. Makanya sekarang gue gantengan!"

Aku mendengus tertawa kali ini. "Cantengan kok dimakan, emang lu kate kuda lumping?!"

Dia terkekeh-kekeh. "Horee Miku udah gak canggung hahahaha,"

Oh, jadi tadi dia sengaja tengil demi membantuku menghilangkan rasa canggungku?

Aku tersenyum kecil. Merasa dihargai.

"Gue gak canggung, bego," cengirku. "Pede lo."

"Ya deeh," dia mengalah. "Tadi katanya lo mau curhat. Kenapa lu?"

Oh iya…

Jadi, akupun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana bisa aku kenal sama si Kaitobego itu, terus gimana perlakuan cowok sialan itu terhadapku (yang awalnya manis banget kayak gula, tapi belakangan aku baru tau gulanya imitasi. Cuih.) dan bagaimana cowok itu gak tau diri banget tiba-tiba muncul setelah ngilang lama, dan nggak mikirin hati orang lain. Hei, gini-gini aku masih cewek yang jelas-jelas lebih perasa lho, ya. Camkan itu!

Len mendengarkan ceritaku sembari sesekali menyela untuk bertanya hal-hal detail—yang membuatku senang sekali karena merasa didengarkan dan diperhatikan—lalu aku melanjutkan ceritaku sampai selesai, sampai tadi Kaito meneleponku dan gaktau diri banget.

"Gue sebel banget deh, asli," aku mendengus. "Maksudnya, minta maaf dulu kek, sujud-sujud ke gue dulu kek, apa kek. Ini tiba-tiba dateng kayak gak punya salah. Emang sih gue bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi kan ya sebel aja gitu. Masa sih dia senaif itu? Apa sebego itu? Pokoknya gue udah ilfeel berat!"

"Wajar kalo lu ilfeel," suara Len terdengar serius. "Gue aja yang dengerin ilfeel. Cowok apaan kayak gitu. Gak _gentle_."

Persis kata-kata Leon yang emang pangeran.

"Nah itu dia," dengusku penuh persetujuan. "Udahlah gitu deh pokoknya. Rese banget!"

Len terkekeh sebentar. "Lo kalo marah-marah lucu, ya."

**Deg.**

"Kok lucu sih?!" kalo Len ada di depanku, udah kupelototin dia. Orang marah kok dibilang lucu?

"Lucu aja," dia berdeham. "Lu orangnya ekspresif. Pinter bawa suasana."

"Oh jelas," aku malah narsis menanggapinya—walau dalam hati, sedikit tersipu—"Gue getoh."

"Nyesel gue muji lu jadinya," suara Len terdengar mangkel.

"Hehehe," aku terkekeh kali ini. "Iya, deeeeh. Lain kali elo aja deh yang gue marahin. Mau gak?"

"Lah, salah gue apa?" suara Len terdengar kocak—membuatku kepingin ngakak. "Orang kece gak boleh dimarahin, Mik. Dosa, tauk."

"Heh, ngaku-ngaku kece lagi!" aku mencibir. "Kecean gue keles, plis. Lu kan fans gue!"

"Idih, mau banget?" suara Len terdengar geli. "Sejak kapan gue jadi fans lu? Males amat!"

"Buktinya lo mau nelpon-nelpon gue," aku nyengir lebar banget—sampe ngelebihin pintu masuk mall besar di kotaku. "Ngaku aja deeeh!"

"Iya deeeh, gue ngefans sama lu," balas Len, membuat aku tersenyum puas. "Saking ngefansnya, gue sampe pengen ketemu sama lo, minta foto, minta tanda tangan, sama minta duit lo."

Aku berhenti nyengir. "Kok duit gue?! Lu ngefans apa mo malakin gue?!"

"Kan anti-mainstream, Mik," aku bisa membayangkan dia nyengir juga. "Kapan lagi fans minta duit? Kan idola harus mengikuti kemauan fansnya."

"Sok tau lo!" sewotku. Walau akhirnya tertawa juga.

Sudah berapa lama ya, aku nggak ngerasa selega dan senyaman ini?

* * *

"Senyum-senyum mulu lo. Serem."

Komentar kurang ajar itu berasal dari cowok duren sialan yang sedang menikmati dua tusuk dango di tangannya. Kenapa sih dia? Kagak demen amat liat orang seneng. Sewot melulu.

"Ih sirik aja sih, dasar jomblo," aku mencibirnya. "Kenapa nggak abis ngeboongin Luka-senpai, lu cari korban lain gih biar gak ngurusin orang mulu. Meiko cantik juga." Aku menunding cewek cantik di lapangan yang berbodi wow—maksudku, buset, ukuran dadanya bahkan lebih besar dari ibu kepala kesiswaan kami!—dengan rambut cokelat pendek seleher, dengan iris mata sewarna. Meiko Sakine cocok banget jadi generasi penerus Luka-senpai. Cantik, populer, pinter. Tapi Meiko nggak sekaya dan nggak semanja Luka-senpai yang memang kodratnya Tuan Putri—Meiko sedang mengawasi calon anggota OSIS kelas sepuluh dengan gaya sok sepuh.

"Ogah," Gumiya tampaknya sedikit sebal karena aku membahas masalah lamanya. Hehehe, aku rese banget ya?—"Setipe ama si Luka. Ntar gue diterakin lagi di parkiran. Lu tau gak, satpam di sana aja ampe nyangka gue copet gegara diteriakin sama tu cewek. Gak lagi-lagi dah!"

Aku ngakak. "Makanya punya tampang jangan kriminal, dong. Yang baek-baek!"

Gumiya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sembarangan lo. Gue tau muka gue emang gak seganteng Kasane Ted—"

"Jangan bandingin sama si Ted juga kaleeee!" potongku dengan wajah sinis.

Kasane Ted (katanya) adalah cowok paling keren dan ganteng di sekolah kami. Tapi dia bukan tipeku, sih; soalnya pendek. Tingginya cuma 165 cm—setinggi aku, lho!— itu terbilang pendek untuk ukuran cowok sih menurutku. Menurut emak terjintah, cowok yang pendek itu licik, soalnya peredaran darahnya cepet. Hehehe, pantesan politikus rata-rata pendek-pendek. Eh, nggak nyambung ya? Ya udah deh. Pokoknya, Ted itu yaaa, secara keseluruhan sih, kerenlah (walau dia goblok banget sih. Aku pernah sekelas dengannya waktu kelas sepuluh, dia nggak pernah bisa lulus satu mata pelajaran walau sudah tiga kali remedial, terima kasih.)Dengan rambut merah acak-acakan, mata cokelat, dengan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih, tapi bersih dan terawat, mana tatapan matanya intens banget, membuat cewek-cewek langsung meleleh, dan ngejer-ngejer dia dengan ganasnya kayak semut rang-rang. Kasian Ted.

Jadi artis sekolah memang kadang gak enak.

Kalo Gumiya kan mukanya emang kayak abis ditimpuk duren. Mana absurd banget. Dari belakang sih, posturnya mirip Siwon, eeeh, dari depan malah kayak **MINYAK TAWON**. Gak adil banget kalo dia dibandingin sama Ted yang notabene emang cucok.

Tapi… Bolehlah Gumiya dimirip-miripin sama jempol kakinya Ted.

"Yaudah deh. Iya dehhh tampang gue gak sekece si…," dia kayaknya agak nggak rela ngomongnya. "… si Leon misalnya."

Nah, kalo ini aku setuju.

Menurutku, seharusnya predikat cowok paling keren harusnya ditujukan untuk Leon Koejima—sahabatku yang emang rada-rada nggak beres itu. Leon bangga sekali pada tingginya yang 178 cm, selain itu, tampangnya nggak jelek. Walau gak bisa disebut ganteng juga. Tapi setidaknya enak dilihat karena cengirannya selalu nongol di mukanya, membuatnya terlihat ramah dan apa adanya (dibandingin Ted yang suka sok jaim dan sok senyum cool kayak nahan pup) suara tawanya yang bersahabat, dan sifatnya yang _easy-going_—mau berteman dengan siapa saja, selain itu selera humornya sangat tinggi. Leon jelas punya kharisma yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding si Ted yang (katanya) ganteng itu.

Sayangnya, Leon coretradacoret sangat sangklek, mana cengengesan, lagi. Hal itu membuatnya susah ditebak; apa dia lagi serius apa lagi bercanda.

Biar begitu, berbeda dengan Ted yang mantannya memang segudang, terus emang tukang PHP dan sering dikelilingi cewek-cewek, Leon sendiri malah agak-agak sensitif kalo ditanya masalah pacaran, cewek, atau apapun itu yang romantis-romantis. Padahal, cewek-cewek yang minta dikenalin ke Leon lewat aku, lumayan banyak, lho. Tapi Leonnya _no respond_ aja gitu. Aku sempet ngira, jangan-jangan dia homo, tapi ternyata, selidik demi selidik, dia punya mantan.

Dan mantannya cewek kok. Jangan khawatir.

Jadi aku berasumsi, mungkin dia punya kenangan buruk sama masa lalu kehidupan cintanya. Dan aku nggak bakal maksa Leon cerita kalau dia memang nggak mau. Semua orang kan punya privasi.

Walau jujur, aku penasaran banget, sih.

"Untung lu nyadar diri," cengirku jahat. Nggak berminat menghibur tampang cemberut Gumiya. "Bagus deh."

"Rese lo," pelotot Gumiya. "Lo sendiri kenapa abis putus sama si Kiyoteru belom dapet lagi?"

Ditanya begitu, jelas aku batuk—aku sedang menikmati permen cokelat, dan si bangke ini malah nanya-nanyain masa lalu orang—eh tadi aku duluan ya? Yaudahlah.

"Males aja," jawabku diplomatis. "Si Rinto ke mana sih?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gumiya, emang dasar otaknya cetek, nggak sadar aku sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tadi dia lagi maen PSP di kelas. Mau ke sini kalo udah beres maen katanya."

"Yaelah," aku menghela nafas bosan. "Itu artinya setengah abad mendatang."

Gumiya cuma ketawa. Lalu kembali memerhatikan anak-anak OSIS di lapangan yang masih asik ngebully—membuatku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Kulihat, Leon menggulung jaket OSISnya hingga ke siku, lalu mengusap keringatnya. Hari ini memang panas sih. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangan—dan tatapannya bersibobrok dengan aku dan Gumiya. Dia langsung nyengir lebar banget ampe ngelebihin lebarnya pantat sapi, dan berlari kecil ke arah kami yang memang berada di pinggir lapangan seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lain ketika jam istirahat.

Kalau aku nggak kenal Leon, jelas aku bakal senang banget disamperin cowok semacem Leon.

Sayangnya, aku _**terlalu**_ kenal Leon.

"Huaaahhh!" dengan seenaknya, si pirang sialan itu merebahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil—malahan dia berat banget, menurutku!—ke tengah-tengah aku dan Gumiya, dan merentangkan tangannya. "Gue capek banget!" curhatnya. "Pijitin dong! Cepet Ge-Pe-El! Gapake lama!"

"Anjrit!" seruku spontan, lalu menutup hidungku dengan wajah merenggut. "Bau ketek lo! Minggir sana!"

"Hah?!" Leon langsung masang muka panik, lalu tanpa jaim-jaim, dia mendengus keteknya sendiri—membuat aku bergidik. "Kagak kok! Wangi bunga semerbak gini! Wangi setaman malahan! Coba deh cium lagi!"

Buset, dia mau bunuh gue, ya?!

Aku memelototinya, sementara Gumiya mencibir cowok pirang itu. "Idung lo kali bermasalah! Si Miku bener, tau!"

"Elo bukan kebauan karena gue kali," Leon memasang tampang sok sinis. "Tapi emang idung lo aja tuh terlalu deket ama mulut!"

"Anjir, kok lo bangke?!" pelotot Gumiya.

"Yeee… lagian, siapa yang minta pendapat lo, dasar chili lovers!" Leon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumiya—membuat aku ngakak teringat _mention_ twitter yang gila banget itu.

"Weh, lu juga demen kali cabe-cabean," Gumiya membela diri. "Buktinya tu nama dipake juga kan?"

Leon terkekeh. "Iye sih."

Aku menatap Leon tidak percaya. "Lo beneran namain grup bimbingan lo itu CL—Chili Lovers?"

Cengiran Leon semakin lebar saja, lalu mengangkat alisnya dengan gaya genit. "Terima kasih kepada Gumiya. Mwah!" Leon memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya pada Gumiya yang bukannya menghindar, malah menyentuh pipi Leon dengan sok lembut.

"Sama-sama Leon-sayang. Mwah!"

"JIJIK ANJIR!" aku histeris—setengah ngakak. Aduh, ada yaoi _live-show_ gini. "LO BERDUA SEJOMBLO ITU AMAT AMPE HOMO!"

"Weeey, enak aja!" Leon terkekeh. "Sekalipun akika hombreng, akika juga pilih-pilih kali. Cuih, pret!"

Gumiya memasang tampang sok tersinggung. "Maksud looo? Dasar pengkhianat cintaaa!"

Leon nyengir sesaat, lalu tampangnya berubah serius. "Bilaaa di hatiiiiii… telahhh merasaaaaa… begituuu… pastiiiii dengan yang adaaaaa… takkk mauuu… lagiiii…"

Dia malah nyanyi, sodara-sodara—membuat aku cengo, tetapi Gumiya malah memerhatikannya sepenuh hati.

"Kucariii… penggantiii…" Leon kayaknya bener-bener menghayati banget—sampe kumpulan orang-orang yang baru selesai dari kantin, langsung ngeliatin dia gitu. Syok kali ya ada lele kuning bisa nyanyi.

"Demiiii… dirimu… kujelang hariii…"

Lalu Leon merangkul Gumiya—yang balas merangkulnya. Kemudian, mereka bernyanyi bersama. "PERGILAAAAHHHH KEKASIHHHKKUUU… TINGGALKANLAAAHHHH DIRIKUUU…."

Iya lho. Mereka nyanyi keras-keras begitu aja di pinggir lapangan.

Dasar sarap.

"Kenapa nih?" itu suara Rinto—yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku. Cowok shota itu memegang PSP dengan _headset _putih yang setia menggantung di lehernya.

"Biasa," cengirku menatap Leon dan Gumiya yang masih nyanyi-nyanyi, melambai singkat pada Rinto yang baru datang. "Obat mereka abis."

"Oh." Rinto mengangguk-angguk. Dia berbisik di telingaku. "Kita berdua yang paling normal, Mik, kayaknya."

Sementara aku hanya bisa ngakak.

Mereka tiga temanku yang gila, tapi aku sayaang sekali pada mereka!

* * *

Sembari mengeringkan rambutku yang bahas sehabis keramas dengan handuk, aku meraih ponselku dan membuka lock.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Woi! Udah balik lu? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Udeeeh :p lu belom yaa? Sabar ya DEK :P_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gue pulang cepet kalii jam dua tadi udah pulang B)_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Iih kayak anak SMP aja pulangnya jam dua :p ciee anak SMP HAHA. Ciee masih kecil ;p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_-_- kampret. Tapi baru tadi pulang siangnya tau. Yang penting sekarang pulangnya sore terus wee :p_

Aku nyengir. Aku kadang lupa, bagaimanapun Len itu tetep aja bocah. Cowok yang lebih muda dariku. Dia jelas nggak mau dianggep anak kecil olehku. Atau oleh siapapun. Habisnya, kadang dia dewasa banget, tapi di sisi lain, juga yaa bocah banget!

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Hihihi iya deeh lu udah gede kalo pulangnya sore terus :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Iya dong heheh :p . btw ceritain hari lu dong. Tadi ngapain aja?_

Yep. Entah sejak kapan, tapi menceritakan keseharian masing-masing sudah seperti ritual setiap hari sejak acara telpon itu.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Jadi, akupun menceritakan hariku padanya.

Dan berharap percakapan kayak gini gak bakal berakhir selamanya!

**To be continue**

**Yak ini apaan sih #lelah.**

**Okedeh, mana reviewnyaaaa? #plok**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAAAII! Author capek banget! BAYANGKAN, hari Minggupun saya tetep SEKOLAH. DEMI APA? DEMI NILAAAIII! *nada Arya Wiguna* huh, kelas duabelas emang kampret banget ya. Sibuukkkk total! Makanya saya agak sorean update fic geblek ini :')**

**Sip deh, selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Di antara kami—aku, Gumiya, Leon, dan Rinto—sepertinya yang paling misterius itu yang disebut terakhir. Dia misterius banget kayak Ojan.

Tinggal pake _eyeshadow_ item aja terus ngomong "Tataaap mata Rintoo!" biar mantep.

Rinto emang tipikal cowok pendiem. Diem-diem bau, diem-diem ngeden—nggak deng hehe. Pokoknya intinya, karena dia semaniak itu—dan ya, _I MEAN IT_. Sangat maniak—sama game apa aja (dari mulai masak-masakan sampe bunuh-bunuhan. Serius.) dia jadi sering dicap cowok autis di kelas karena kelakuannya yang emang jarang ngebuka diri sama orang lain. Padahal dia punya potensi jadi 'anak gaul' karena tampang dan materinya. Kalian semua harus tau rumahnya Rinto itu mirip gedung putih banget. Aku pernah beberapa kali ke sana, dan buset dah di taman rumahnya bahkan ada rusa! RUSA! Bayangin?! Bener-bener kayak gedung putih asli 'kan? Mana pelayannya banyak banget! Intinya, dia tajir berat.

Bagi kalian yang heran kenapa dia demen banget ngutang di mana-mana, padahal duitnya banyak banget, sebenernya karena dia nggak suka pamer tentang materinya ke orang-orang, dan gakmau banyak make duit dari orangtuanya. Alesannya? Kepo aja lu. Tanya aja ke Rintonya! *tabok*

Temen pertamanya di SMA ya si Leonsangklek. Sampe sekarang, mereka masih menjadi temen deket, sebangku udah tiga taun, dan _soulmate_ bangetlah pokoknya. Mereka kayak sepasang homo dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda—Leon yang seru, aktif, dan bawel, sementara Rinto kalem tapi sebenernya _friendly_ kalo kita udah kenal dia deket. Mereka saling melengkapi.

_So sweet_ banget pokoknya. Bahkan Edward-Bella bakalan iri berat sama keharmonisan Leon-Rinto.

(Catatan : tentu saja, kalo aku bilang ini ke mereka, jelas mereka bakal nggak terima terus setelahnya aku bakalan ditendang ala spartan ke jurang terdekat)

Makanya, pagi ini aku bener-bener cengo.

Dan mangap.

Ngeliat Rinto nyamperin Kasane Teto. Cewek _gamer_ dari kelas sebelah. Teto adalah saudari kembarnya si Ted yang ganteng itu. Jelas, kalo Tednya ganteng, berarti Tetonya cantik.

Aku sampe harus ngucek mataku untuk memastikan apakah aku nggak salah lihat. Kalo perlu, aku bakal nyari air zamzam dulu sekalian buat nyuci mata.

"Yaudah ntar gue kabarin lagi deh, ya. Sms aja."

SMS?!

Aku tau, mukaku jelek banget kalo syok begini—mangap, dengan kedua alis terangkat, dan idung kembang-kempis. Rinto sms orang? Aku pernah sekali ngekepoin isi hapenya Rinto—yang sembilanpuluh persen adalah game, dan selebihnya adalah _data save_ main gamenya—dan isi inbox-nya itu bener-bener cuma dari Leon, Gumiya, atau aku. Itupun smsnya udah lama banget, dari jaman dinosaurus belom punah kayaknya. Selebihnya sms dari masyu atau mbakyu operator. Jomblo banget sih emang. Tapi di sini, tolong, kutegaskan sekali lagi—kita ngomongin RINTO—yang lebih rela duitnya yang (sebenernya) segudang itu dipake buat beli _voucher game_ dibanding buat beli bank soal yang direkomendasiin guru-guru kami, apalagi buat cewek, coba?! Dia cowok yang emang nggak bakal keliatan peduli sama urusan sentimentil kayak gitu. Beda sama si Gumiya yang kodratnya kayak duren busuk tapi gak tau malu malah modus sana-sini.

Tapi sekalinya modusnya berhasil, dia malah dapetin Luka-senpai. Kutu kupret.

"Oke deh," suara manis Teto terdengar. Selanjutnya, Rinto berbalik, dan melengos pergi.

Dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

Yang lagi bertampang jelek.

Karena syok.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Rinto mengangsurkan telapak tangannya kepadaku. "Ini nggak kayak yang lo pikirin."

Idih, ngomongnya kayak seolah-olah aku cemburu aja!

Tapi aku masih nggak bisa berkata-kata.

"Gue cuma minjem _disc game_ doang kok sumpah!" Rinto yang pendiem, tiba-tiba jadi panik—membuatku curiga.

"Iya iya gue percaya," aku menatapnya skeptis. "Cieee smsan." Aku nyengir melihat ekspresi Rinto yang bereaksi kikuk terhadap sindiranku.

Dia nampak agak salting, dan pipinya… merona?!

Oh Tuhan, aku boleh ngakak gak sih.

Geli abis!

"Udah ah, ayo balik ke kelas!" dia menarik tanganku kembali ke kelas. Sementara aku hanya terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

"Lo utang cerita sama gue." Aku nyengir lebaaar banget, membuat Rinto bergidik.

"Iyaa…" dia pasrah.

"Eh iya," aku teringat sesuatu. "Ntar kayaknya gue gak balik bareng si Leon deh."

"Lho," Rinto mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Aku diam sesaat. "Gue ada janji."

"Sama siapa?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah penasaran. Biasanya, aku nggak pernah mau janji-janji ketemuan sama orang lain di minggu-minggu yang lumayan sibuk begini.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sama temen SMP."

* * *

Piko Utatane adalah temanku sejak SMP.

Sifatnya sebelas duabelas sama Gumiya. Tampang juga sih. Tapi jelas, Gumiya sedikit lebih baik menurut penilaianku lho, ya. Nggak tau kalau orang lain yang melihatnya. Memang sih ganteng atau cantiknya seseorang itu relatif.

Tapi kalo jelek kan **mutlak**.

Piko memang dekat denganku, sejak kelas delapan SMP. Nggak ngerti juga kenapa bisa dekat. Aku nggak bakal bohong, cowok itu jelas-jelas naksir diriku, dan sempet kutolak pula. Tapi nggak lantas aku menjauhinya karena _awkward_ atau semacamnya, sih. Karena pada dasarnya aku memang nggak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Dan mungkin sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya," cowok itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Oke, mari kuceritakan ulang apa yang cowok itu curhatin tadi.

Sudah kubilang, sifatnya sebelas-duabelas sama Gumiya. Hobinya modus sana-sini (dan karena inilah aku jadi ilfeel dan nggak punya perasaan apapun padanya) tapi nggak sadar tampang. Apa perlu aku nyolong toa mesjid terus teriakin "NGACA DONG, DODOL!" ke mukanya biar dia sadar diri?

Ehm.

Yak, karena hobinya modus sana-sini itulah, dia jadi terkena masalah hati yang pelik. Mending kalo setelah modus sana-sini dapet satu, mana yang berkualitas lagi, kayak si Gumiya. Ini mah kagak. Hokinya di bawah telapak kaki buto ijo dah. Sial banget. Nggak ada yang nyantol satupun, dan aku punya _feeling_ kayaknya cewek-cewek itu juga ilfeel karena hal yang sama denganku, deh. Piko itu suka alay. Suka sok-sok romantis sama sok puitis, tapi jatohnya malah kayak mas-mas yang suka nyender di tiang-tiang emperan merah, terus nyengir kuda kalo liat cewek cantik lewat.

Geli abis.

Seharusnya dia banyak belajar dari Eyang Subur.

Aku berusaha nggak ngakak, sementara cowok perak tersebut mengaduk minumannya dengan wajah madesu dan mulai bercerita bagaimana dia ditolak cewek yang (katanya) dia yakin juga suka sama dia. Eh ternyata kagak, yang ada si Piko malah diterima **BERSYARAT**. Syaratnya gak masuk akal, lagi. Sudah jelas itu _penolakan halus_ untuk Piko. Walau aku yakin, pasti cewek itu ngejerit keras-keras di dalem hatinya; "MAMPUS LO MAMPUUSSSSS! MANTEP GAK SYARAT DARI GUE?! ENAK GAK?! MAMAAAAMMM! HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Yah, sebagian cewek bener-bener bisa banget ngetroll yang jago.

Ajarin gue, dong. *kedip-kedip mata*

Sebenarnya, cewek yang ditembaknya itu sahabatnya cewek yang pernah dia deketin juga. Brengsek banget nggak sih si Piko?

"Ehh…" aku berdeham. "Lo bego sih kalo kayak gitu. Makanya jangan 'nebar umpan' dong," aku menatapnya sengit. Habisnya, hiiiih!

"Gue mah satu-satu kali, Mik," dia menatapku bosan. "Lagian itu kan terdiri dari mantan, mantan gebetan, calon gebetan, dan gebetan."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Otak tuh taronya di kepala! Ya itu namanya nebar umpan, dasar alay!"

Piko meringis. "Gue emang gampang suka sama orang sih."

Iya itu sih gue juga tau, geblek. Keliatan banget.

"Ya udah tau kayak lu orangnya kayak gitu," aku menggerutu kesal. "Ya pikir dulu dong lo beneran suka ama dia atau cuma selewat doang. Jangan diembat semuanya juga. Jelas aja itu namanya lo sok ganteng!"

Piko semakin beringsut saja. "Terus gue harus gimana?"

Harusnya tadi aku bawa palu buat ngegetok kepalanya.

"Ya… kayak tadi yang gue omongin!" aku capek banget ngomongnya. "Untung gue kagak punya sahabat cewek. Kalo nggak, ketemu cowok kayak lu gini kan gawat."

Iya, emang dalem. Tapi aku nggak peduli.

"Ya deh," dia ngalah akhirnya—atau mungkin mulai takut melihatku yang nyaris meledak. "Lo sama si Kaito gimana? Kena PHP?"

Aku memelototinya. Kenapa sih semua orang menuduh Miku Hatsune yang kece dan imut ini kena PHP sama SEEKOR Kaito Shion?!

"Kagak!" sentakku semakin kesal saja. "Yang ngejauh duluan kan bukan gue!" sungutku. Lalu sekilas teringat pada Len. "Gue deketnya sama orang lain."

"Cepet banget," setengah menyindir, aku sadar kok. "Siapa?"

"Brondong sih," aku menghiraukan sindirannya yang gak penting banget itu. "Ceritanya panjang."

Piko mengangkat bahunya. Tampak sedikit-banyak tertarik. "Jadi lo beralih ke brondong? Tante-tante dasar!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Tau deh ah."

Karena aku sendiri memang tidak tahu perasaanku pada Len itu seperti apa.

"Ih kok jadi bahas masalah gue," aku teringat. "Kan tadi elo yang curhat!"

Piko melengos. "Yaudah jadi gimana?"

"Gini deh," aku menghela nafas. "Sekarang lo jangan deketin cewek manapun, diem aja. Ntar juga kalo lo suka beneran sama cewek, kerasa kok pasti."

Dia menatapku lama. "Iya, pasti kerasa."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Nah yaudah bagus," aku tersenyum. "Cinta kadang nggak harus selalu memiliki tau?"

Edaaan, aku berubah jadi Miku Teguh.

Walau sebenarnya perkataan tadi juga samanya menghibur diri sendiri.

* * *

Dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur—membiarkan surai toskaku berseliweran di sisi bantal. Jam sembilan malam. Tapi aku belum merasa ngantuk.

"Hahaha," Len Kagamine—di seberang sana—tertawa pada ceritaku soal aib Gumiya dan Luka-senpai. Not gomen. Aku gak bakal minta maaf sama Gumiya karena menyebarkan aibnya ke cowok yang bahkan gak dia kenal. Salah sendiri punya kisah cinta kok tragis banget. Lebih tragis ngelebihin Titanic.

"Parah banget sih temen lo itu," Len akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. "Terus gimana akhirnya?"

"Akhirnya yaaa, mereka putus," aku nyengir-nyengir sendiri. "Malah setelahnya, Luka-senpai sempat dikabarkan syok berat terus gak masuk sekolah beberapa hari."

"Buset," Len berdecak. "Jahat banget tu cewek. Ekstrim sih. Lebay sih."

Gantian, aku yang tertawa. "Emang. Gue juga nggak pernah suka sama tu cewek!"

"Yaiyalah kalo lo suka berarti lo lesbong, begoooo…" cela Len.

Aku mencibir di telepon. "Sembarangan aja lo kalo ngomong! Gue masih normal!"

"Mana buktiin?" tuntut Len.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. "Lo rese banget sih ih! Tobat dulu sana baru ngomong lagi sama gue!"

"Yeee," Len terkekeh. "Emang gue pecandu narkoba apa ampe disuruh tobat segala?"

"Ya abis lo tengil banget sih!" aku mendengus—walau pipiku sakit banget nyengir-nyengir terus. "Makanya gue suruh tobat! Tengil itu juga kejahatan, tau! Dosa, dek. Dosaaa!"

"Kejahatan apaan? Gue gak tengil, keleess… kece gini elaah!"

"Ngaca dulu deh. Ngaca dulu deh!" aku menjulurkan lidah—walau tau Len nggak bisa melihatku.

"Idih kayak Jin Iprit botak aja lo pake sok-sok nyuruh gue ngaca," Len terkekeh.

"Weeei, gitu-gitu dia artis kali!" balasku.

"Iyaaa deh, Mik…"

Terjadi keheningan sebentar. Aku tersenyum lebar. Memutuskan untuk mencaritahu kepribadian Len yang asli."Eh, Len…"

"Hm?"

"Apa impian lu?" tanyaku akhirnya. Lalu bangkit dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk, dan menatap keluar jendela—menikmati langit malam yang bersih tanpa bintang.

"Impian gue?" Len tertawa kecil—membuat dadaku terasa menghangat. "Hmm… apa yaa…," dia terdengar seperti sedang berpikir. "Mungkin seperti kebanyakan orang. Gue pengen ngebahagiain orangtua gue, pengen sukses… dan yang paling penting sih, gue pengen berguna buat orang lain."

"Oh ya?" aku tertarik. "Lo pengen berguna buat orang lain? Lo pengen jadi dokter?"

Len meringis. "Sejujurnya, gue sempet kepikiran pengen jadi dokter. Tapi kalo gue pikir-pikir, otak gue kan kagak nyampe!"

Aku ngakak. "Gak usah ngaku gitu juga, kali!"

Len tertawa. "Hehe, daripada gue sok songong pengen jadi dokter, ngotot, terus ternyata malah gak jadi 'kan bikin sakit hati!"

"Bener sih," aku mengangguk penuh persetujuan. Aku juga lagi galauin kuliah banget."Terus lo pengen jadi apa, dong?"

"Jujur, gue pengen jadi guru," dia berkata dengan nada salah tingkah. "Aneh gak sih?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Lo pengen jadi guru? Guru apaan lu? Guru mesum, kali! Hahahaha!"

"Yeee, gue gak mesum!" bantah Len. "Tapi gue kepengen jadi guru buat anak jalanan. Bukan guru yang dibayar di sekolah gitu."

Nah, kalo ini baru deh aku beneran tertarik. "Hah? Guru buat anak jalanan? Kenapa?"

Dia terdiam agak lama. "Ah, lo bikin gue keinget anak didik gue deh…,"

Aku mendengar ada nada sedih di sana. Jadi, aku menggunakan nada simpatik. "Anak didik lo? Kenapa…?"

"Iya," suara Len terdengar agak lirih. "Gue ini anggota komunitas peduli anak jalanan. Lo pasti pernah denger kan?"

Aku mengangguk—walau tahu Len nggak bisa melihatku. "Ohh… lo anggota di sana toh? Udah berapa lama?"

"Udah dua tahun dari gue kelas delapan," suaranya menghangat. "Gue kangen ada di tengah-tengah mereka, walau semuanya, tempatnya serba pas-pasan, tapi itu nggak penting. Yang dinikmati itu kebersamaannya… mungkin sekilas, kelihatannya mereka yang berguru sama gue, tapi sebenernya gue juga belajar dari hidup mereka yang mungkin nggak seberuntung gue," dia terdiam sesaat. "Kadang, kalo pulang sekolah, gue lagi nunggu lampu merah, gue sering liat anak-anak kecil yang ditolak dikasih duit sama orang-orang borju yang sombong, rasanya pengen gue bantu, tapi gue cuma anak SMA ingusan. Gue bisa apa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Terkagum-kagum sendiri pada cowok narsis, yang ternyata jiwa sosialnya tinggi, dan notabene, sudah susah banget ditemuin jaman sekarang. Temanku cowok semua, lho. Jelas aku tahu karakter utama cowok itu rata-rata sama; egois. Cuma mikirin dirinya sendiri, bahkan cenderung individualis dan nggak mau ribet.

Tapi Len nggak begitu.

"Oh…," akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara juga. "Jadi, lo ngajar mereka gitu?"

"Iya," suara Len kembali menghangat—dan ada sedikit nada mengenang di sana. "Gue ngajar mereka. Baca, nulis, ngitung… mereka cepet akrab sama gue. Apalagi gue suka banget sama anak-anak!" suaranya yang penuh perhatian membuatku semakin terhipnotis. Terpesona gitu. Gila, aku aja yang cewek suka nggak sabaran sama anak-anak, kenapa Len bisa suka banget sama anak-anak?

Mendadak, aku merasa malu sendiri. Gue cewek apa preman pasar sih?

"Lo seneng anak-anak?" aku tahu, diriku pasti udah terpesona banget. Soalnya nada suaraku kelewat lembut—bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

"Seneng banget!" aku bisa membayangkan Len tersenyum di sana. "Anak-anak itu emang kadang rewel, tapi nggak lantas gue sebel, kok. Wajar kalo anak-anak rewel. Semua orang juga pasti begitu. Anak-anak orang kaya aja bisa rewel, apalagi mereka yang anak jalanan; idupnya serba pas-pasan? Gue nggak bisa nyalahin mereka. Semua orang pengen punya masa kecil yang bahagia. Termasuk gue, dan mungkin elo juga."

Aku tahu, mataku udah berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. "Lo… hebat, deh." Aku tulus memujinya.

"Hebat kenapa?" suara Len sedikit bingung.

"Yaa… gue udah jarang banget nemu cowok yang jiwa sosialnya setinggi elu," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha tidak menangis. Tangisanku jelek banget deh, asli. Dan aku gak mau Len tau itu.

"Hah?" suara Len terdengar makin bingung aja. "Banyak, ah. Cowok-cowok di kominitas gue lumayan banyak kok. Yaaa, gak sebanyak ceweknya sih. Tapi tetep aja ada."

Aku tersenyum. "Dan termasuk elo?"

Len meringis. "Iya deh termasuk guelah."

"Terus, sekarang lu masih ngajar mereka?" tanyaku.

"Masih," dia menjawab dengan nada formal. "Tapi gue udah jarang dateng, soalnya sekolahan gue jauh di luar kota. Gue tiap hari bolak-balik keluar kota demi ke sekolah. Udah susah nemu waktu yang pas lagi buat ketemu mereka. Makanya, gue kangen banget sama mereka…," dia terdiam sesaat. "Menurut lo, mereka kangen gue juga nggak?"

"Hmm," aku memainkan bola-bola bantalku. "Pertanyaan macem apa itu," aku terkekeh. "Pastilah mereka kangen elo! Sama aja kayak lo yang mungkin kangen guru lo yang berjasa banyak buat lo!"

"Lo bener juga," suara Len terdengar lembut. "Kecuali guru-guru yang galak sih. Kalo itu mah bodo amaat!"

Aku ketawa. "Iya sih, kalo guru galak mah biarin aja. Kasih jadi umpan titan!"

Len terkekeh. "Bisa aja lo," dia berdeham. "Maap ya gue jadi curhat gini."

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat—walau tahu dia nggak bisa melihatku. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Kan tadi gue yang mancing-mancing duluan," aku tertawa kecil. "Pertahanin jiwa sosial lu ya, Len. Udah jarang banget, lho."

Len terkekeh. "Iyeee!" dia mengiyakan. "Gue emang kece 'kan? Nggak percaya sih loo!"

Jih, balik lagi ke _mood_ narsisnya!

Aku tertawa. "Kecemplung ke got lu mah!"

"Weh enak aja!" bantah Len. "Lo kira gue tikus?!"

Lalu kami tertawa bersama—

Dan sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada cowok manapun kini hadir—merasa respek.

Sangat respek.

* * *

"Kemaren lo beneran ketemuan sama Piko?"

Siapa lagi cowok paling kepo di muka bumi ini—Gumiya!—yang bertanya hal itu padaku. Cowok jegrak busuk itu tampak sedikit terusik saat aku mengangguk.

"Iya," jawabku setengah malas. "Kenapa sih lo nanya-nanya?!"

"Dia kok modusin lo terus sih? Emang ngapain mau ketemu?" Gumiya mengernyit makin gak suka.

"Mau curhat doaang," aku menjawabnya males-malesan. "Sewot amat sih lu? Kenal sama dia aja enggak!"

Gumiya melengos. "Curhat mah bisa di sms, bisa di telepon, bisa di chat. Emang dasarnya modus aja itu sih. Masa lo bolot banget gak sadar sih, Mik?"

"Yaudah sih, Gumiya," Rinto yang berada di sebelahnya ikut berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP miliknya. "Mau si Piko-Piko itu beneran modusin Miku apa kagak kan nggak ada urusannya sama lo. Lo seriusan harus berenti dari sifat kepo lu itu deh."

Aku mengangguk penuh persetujuan. "Bener tuh! Dengerin apa kata Om Rinto!"

Rinto mengernyit pada layar PSP dipanggil 'om' olehku. Dia menoleh sekilas padaku. "Enak aja. Dulu lo manggil gue 'dek' sekarang kok 'om'?"

Aku nyengir. "Kan Rinto mah sekarang udah gede. Udah mulai ngedeket-deketin cewek."

"HAH?" Gumiya yang bereaksi cepat. "Lo ngedeketin cewek, To?!"

Menjadi pusat perhatian, Rinto semakin terlihat terusik. Pandangannya kepada PSP semakin nggak fokus. "Nggak kok! Si Miku boong!"

"Masa sih gue boong?" aku nyengir semakin lebar aja ngeliat muka Rinto malu-malu anjing. "Kemaren smsan ama Teto ampe jam berapa, To?"

"_You LOSE!"_

"AAAARGH! GUE KALAH DEH!" jerit Rinto dengan penuh kenistaan—membuat aku dan Gumiya ngakak melihat ekspresi Rinto yang merah-kuning-ijo. "LO BERDUA SIIHHH!"

"Kualat lo gak mau jawab pertanyaan gue soalnya!" Gumiya merangkul bahu Rinto. "Ayolah, cerita aja ama papa Gumiya, sang pakar cinta, men… lagi deket sama Teto?"

Rinto tersedak. "Kagak!" dia memelototiku. "Kan gue udah bilang cuma mau main game bareng!"

"Acieeee," aku nyengir lebar-lebar. "Main game… _bareng_,"

Rinto kehabisan kata-kata. Cowok itu pada dasarnya memang nggak pintar bicara, jadi jelas dia kalah telak dariku yang emang bawel. Aku nyengir lebar-lebar.

"Kasihtau perkembangannya, ya! Awas lo kalo gak cerita-cerita, gue doain gak jadian!" lalu aku berpikir sesaat. "Eh, atau gue doain nasib lu sengenes Gumiya! Gamau kan?!"

Sekarang Rinto yang tertawa ngakak, dan Gumiya yang memelototiku. "Heh! Sembarangan lo! Kisah cinta gue nggak setragis itu juga, kaleee!"

Aku tertawa. "Lebih tragis daripada Romeo-Juliet lo mah!"

Gumiya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa jadi gue lagi yang kena bully? Dasar mantannya banci!"

Aku berhenti tertawa. "Idih, kok diingetin?!"

Gantian lagi, kini Gumiya dan Rinto yang menertawaiku. Dasar cowok-cowok sialan. Aku sumpahin mereka seret jodoh!

Lalu suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar, dan sosok cowok tinggi berambut pirang memasuki kelas dengan—tentu saja—cengiran di bibirnya. Jaket OSIS-nya digulung hingga ke siku, tapi lalu dia melepaskannya dan menyampirkannya ke lengannya yang panjang, dan meraih tas _sport_-nya di meja. "Mikuu! Pulang gak?"

"Yoo," aku meraih tas sekolahku, dan menjulurkan lidahku pada Rinto dan Gumiya yang masih terkekeh-kekeh. Dasar bangke mereka berdua. Liat aja nanti!

Aku menyusul Leon Koejima yang berdiri menungguku di pintu kelas. Ah, aku sudah cerita belom, kalo aku selalu pulang sekolah barengan sama Leon? Yep. Biasanya aku sih pulang sama Leon, karena rumahku dan rumahnya searah. Rumah Leon agak sedikit lebih jauh dari rumahku, jadi istilah kerennya sih 'sekalian lewat' gitu. Hehehe.

"Woi Rinto, CL! Gue balik dulu, ye!" seru Leon kepada dua cowok tadi—yang langsung dibalas lambaian dari mereka, walau Gumiya malah ngakak mendengar sebutan Leon untuknya.

Kami berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang, dan terlihatlah seorang cowok berambut legam menghampiri kami—ah, spesifiknya, mengampiri Leon dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

Itu si Rei Kagene.

"Eh, Le. Ini berkas buat acara sekolah bulan depan," Rei menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Leon—yang langsung diterima dengan siulan.

"Lo mau bikin acara elit kayak gini? Yakin?" cemooh Leon.

Rei memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pokoknya lu lampirin dulu data yang kemaren dari kepsek. Udahnya ntar gue bikin petisi biar anak-anak yang tanda tangan setuju apa enggaknya."

Leon mengangguk. "Okedeh, masbro," dia menepuk pundak Rei sekali. "Gue balik dulu, yak."

"Yo," Rei balas menepuk pundak lelaki pirang itu, lalu menatapku ragu-ragu. "Dah."

Aku melambai singkat padanya, lalu lelaki legam itu melengos pergi.

"Kayaknya dia masih agak sebel ama gue," Leon meringis. "Ada-ada aja tuh mantan lo."

Aku terkekeh. Dulu, Rei pernah cemburu buta pada Leon, karena aku teman dekatnya, dan juga karena masalah kerja kelompok itu, lho. Mana Leon kan sering nganterin aku pulang. Padahal itu semua karena sekali lagi, rumah kami searah. Rumah si Rei kan jauh, dan berkebalikan arah dengan rumahku. Lagian kalopun dia nggak suka aku dianter Leon, ya kenapa nggak dia aja yang nawarin nganter? Aneh banget. Dasar bangke.

"Biarin aja," aku berkata acuh. "Emang dia kan lebay."

Aku dan Leon berjalan ke parkiran sekolah, dan di sanalah mobil sedan hitam Honda miliknya berdiri dengan manis—membuat wajah lelaki itu berbinar-binar. "ABANG LEON TERJINTAH PULAAANG, SAYAAANG~ MUAAH!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan saat lelaki pirang itu menciumi 'pacar'-nya dengan mesra. Kasihan banget sih. Kurasa orientasi seksual Leon adalah sama-sama CL kayak si Gumiya. Tapi bedanya Leon CL—Car Lovers. Ganteng-ganteng kok sangklek.

Dasar Leon.

"Norak lu," hardikku sebel. Lalu Leon cuma nyengir, dan berjalan mendahuluiku ke kursi penumpang di sebelah supir, dan membukakan pintunya untukku. Leon emang dasarnya pangeran sejati. Padahal, aku nggak pernah meminta dia ngebukain pintu, lho. Tapi dia emang dibesarkan kayak gitu. Dan kata bokapku terjintah, sebagai cewek, kita harus ngehargain cowok yang bersikap hormat ke kita. Nggak boleh ditolak, gitu. Kalo nggak diperlakukan hormat? Tendang aja tu cowok ke tong sampah!

"Ya maap," katanya setengah ketawa setelah aku masuk ke dalam. "Namanya juga cowok. Maklumin dong, dasar kanjeng mamii…"

Aku memelototinya. "Siapa yang lo sebut kanjeng mami?!"

"Ampun, Mik!" dia melakukan gaya menyembah yang lebay. "Hamba minta maaf!"

Mau tak mau, aku jadi ketawa. "Permintaan maaf ditolak!"

Leon cengengesan, lalu menutup pintu, dan berlari kecil memutari mobil ke kursi supir, dan masuk.

"Jahat luu. Udah numpang, jahat lagi!" cibirnya sambil memasukan kunci mobil untuk menghidupkan mesin.

Aku mendelik sinis padanya. "Terserah lu, dah. Sombong lu mentang-mentang baru dapet SIM, langsung dipake mobilnya ke sekolah!"

Leon terkekeh saat menginjakkan kakinya ke pedal gas, dan mulai meninggalkan parkiran sekolah. "Waktu kelas sepuluh sama sebelas kan gue belom cukup umur, Mik. Kalo gue bawa ke sekolah, ntar gue digantung di WC waria lagi!"

Aku ketawa. "Mana ada WC waria di sekolah kita?!"

Tampang Leon berubah kocak. "Lho, terus si Gakupo…?"

"Hahahahahahaahha!" aku ngakak—bersamaan dengan Leon yang ngakak juga karena lawakannya sendiri.

Gakupo Kamui adalah cowok penyuka terong, dengan rambut panjaaaang banget a la samurai warnanya ungu tua. Cowok itu suka banget sama warna ungu. Mana kualitas rambutnya lebih bagus dariku yang cewek asli. Beneran deh, cowok itu seharusnya ikutan audisi iklan sunsilk!

"Le, gue mau nyalain lagu, yak," ujarku meminta izin.

"Cari aja."

Aku mulai membuka laci di depanku—sementara Leon mengangguk-angguk menatap jalanan yang melengang di depan kami.

Aku syok saat menemukan satu disc. "KOK LO PUNYA OST SOUNDTRACK CAPTAIN TSUBASA?! ALAY BANGET!"

Leon—memang dasarnya nggak jaim—malah nyengir lebar. "Keren, kali. Itung-itung nostalgia sama masa kecil!"

"… _Semua orang pengen punya masa kecil yang bahagia. Termasuk gue, dan mungkin elo juga."_

Kata-kata Len berdengung di telingaku—membuatku bungkam, dan nggak jadi meledek Leon. "Dasar." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang aku lontarkan.

Leon terkekeh. "Lagu itu aja, dong."

"Iyeee."

_Ayo lihat semua_  
_Kapten kita datang_  
_Seluruh penjuru kota_  
_Puji kehebatannya_

Leon mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas setir sambil angguk-angguk kayak orang sarap. Lama-lama malah makin parah.

_Berlari di tengah lapangan rumput yang hijau_  
_Bola di kakinya_  
_Bergulir dengan lincah_

_Lari lari lari _

"LARI-LARI-LARIII~!" itu nyanyian (baca: teriakan) si Leon membuatku memelototinya. "TENDANG DAN BERLARIIIIIIII! DENGAN TENDANGAN HALILINTAR DIA CETAK GOOLLL UYEEAAH!"

"LU LAGI NYETIR, KAMPRET! SALAH-SALAH NTAR KECELAKAAN!" aku meneriakinya.

"Alaaah, lebay lo," Leon menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sesial-sialnya, paling kita mati bareng."

"MATI SAMA LO?" aku makin memelototinya. "GAK ADA YANG BAGUSAN DIKIT, APA?! OGAH!"

Leon hanya ngakak, sambil bersiul-siul lagu Tsubasa itu.

Lampu merah.

Jadi, Leon menginjak rem mobilnya sambil bersiul-siul mengikuti lagu yang diputar. Sesekali, cowok itu mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas setir mobil. Dasar nggak bisa diem. Leon itu figur yang pas banget untuk cacing kepanasan versi manusia.

"… Kak, sedekahnya, kak…"

Suara itu terdengar dari sisi jendela yang berada di sampingku. Seorang bocah laki-laki bertubuh kurus, dengan rambut lepek, dan berwajah pias polos menengadahkan tangannya padaku.

Seorang anak jalanan.

Jujur saja, dulu, aku sempet sebel banget sama anak-anak jalanan. Menurutku mereka masih muda tapi males, nggak mau kerja, nggak mau repot, tinggal nyanyi-nyanyi, nari-nari, terus dapet duit gitu aja. Itu sih artis India juga bisa. Aku selalu memandang mereka sebelah mata, dan menganggap mereka cuma sampah masyarakat yang harusnya mendapat perhatian khusus dari pemerintah.

Tapi…

"_Kadang, kalo pulang sekolah, gue lagi nunggu lampu merah, gue sering liat anak-anak kecil yang ditolak dikasih duit sama orang-orang borju yang sombong, rasanya pengen gue bantu, tapi gue cuma anak SMA ingusan. Gue bisa apa?"_

Suara Len lagi berdengung di telingaku. Membuat hatiku yang tadinya merasa skeptis terhadap anak jalanan, perlahan mulai berubah. Mungkin saja mereka emang nggak ada pilihan lain selain ngamen—buktinya, mereka sebenarnya mau belajar 'kan? Buktinya bisa ada organisasi peduli pendidikan anak jalanan yang diikuti Len.

Jadi, aku membuka kaca jendelaku, dan merogoh saku seragamku demi memberi sedikit uang jajanku yang kebetulan menyisa hari ini.

"Makasih, kak," wajah anak itu nampak sumringah dan membungkuk. "Semoga kakak selalu bahagia!"

"Amin." aku tersenyum, melambaikan tanganku padanya saat ia berlari ke arah teman-temannya di pinggir jalan dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"… _Gue kangen ada di tengah-tengah mereka, walau semuanya, tempatnya serba pas-pasan, tapi itu nggak penting. Yang dinikmati itu kebersamaannya…"_

Mungkin kebersamaan dan kehangatan itu adalah kemewahan buat mereka. Iya nggak?

"Kenapa lu, Mik?" suara Leon terdengar—membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tumben ngasih duit ke anak jalanan. Kesambet?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Udah kelas tiga, tau! Harus banyak-banyakin amal! Jangan bikin dosa melulu!"

"Widiiih," siul Leon. "Bener juga sih lo. Gue juga kasih, ah."

Aku terkekeh. Lalu lampu berubah hijau.

Sementara aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana sosok virtual Len Kagamine perlahan-lahan mulai mengubah pola pikirku dan perilakuku.

**To Be Continue**

**Ya, ya, ya. Saya tau masukin lagu itu ngelanggar guidelines, tapi bodo ah. Abis letak kocaknya di situ~ *nyengir* #PLAK.**

**Review? XD**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai semuanya :'D kalian sehat? (terutama yang kelas 12) hiks Author lagi sakit nih u_u iyaiya emang nih saya sakit-sakitan melulu. Kecapekan banget ya ujian praktek itu nguras tenaga sama pikiran banget. Walau kadang pulangnya cepet, tapi tetep aja bikin stres *tendang tembok* tapi untung saya beres duluan :'D #stopcurhat.**

**Chapter kali ini akan menjawab pertanyaan "Kapan Len-Miku ketemu IRL?" haha. Kalo penasaran, silakan baca! Btw chapter ini yang paling panjang dari semuanya. Siapin cemilan gih sambil baca. Terus lempar ke rumah Author ya #heh #digebukin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku merasa nggak enak badan.

Enggak, bukan karena aku sakit atau minum minyak tanah. Tapi rasanya bener-bener kayak abis ditabok beruang laut, terus dilempar lagi ke mulut penguin di kutub utara. Kayak terombang-ambing gitulah pokoknya. Yang paling parah dari segalanya adalah, perutku yang rasanya melilit banget—kayak dicengkram sama buto ijo di kerajaan Mahabrata.

Semua perasaan lebay ini dinamakan **grogi**.

Iya, aku gugup—iya deh aku memang nggak tau malu, tapi kan sifat gugup itu manusiawi banget iya nggak sih?

Terlebih kalau di saat-saat kayak gini.

Aku merogoh ponselku, dan membaca berulang-ulang isi sms yang sejam lalu kuterima.

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Gue lagi di kota lu lho, Mik. Dan ini dingin parah -_- eh… mau ketemu gue?_

Aku nggak membalasnya karena sama sekali nggak nyangka, dan syok banget. Mau kubaca berkali-kali, tetep aja aku nggak salah baca.

Len Kagamine ada di sini. Satu kota denganku. Di bawah pijakan langit yang sama.

Ya ampun.

YA AMPUN!

OH MAI GATT!

"Lo kenapa sih dari tadi?" melihat gerak-gerikku yang kayak orang kebelet, ternyata sanggup membuat Dewa Cuek semacam Rinto berempati dan menatapku penuh tanya. _Headset_ putihnya dilepas satu. Dirinya memandangku dengan kernyitan. "Lo sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak."

"Kirain," sungutnya. "Gue lupa. Lo kan bukan manusia. Soalnya cuma manusia, tumbuhan, sama hewan yang bisa sakit."

Brengsek.

Aku memelototinya—sesaat melupakan rasa gugupku—dan menabok si pirang tua itu di bahunya. "Sembarangan aja lo! Gue manusia, tau? Elo tuh yang iblis game!"

Rinto nyengir.

Leon—seperti biasa—sedang sibuk dengan segudang kegiatan organisasinya—dia ikutan OSIS, ekskul basket, ekskul fotografi, bahkan terkadang dia mengambil kelas teater, yang omong-omong, cocok banget sama kepribadiannya yang kayak begitu. Sementara Gumiya, cowok duren busuk itu sibuk di ekskul cinematography-nya yang sedang menggarap video dokumenter untuk perpisahan kelulusan kami tiga bulan lagi.

Rinto sih mana pernah ikutan ekskul. Hanya dia satu-satunya cowok di kelas kami yang nggak mengikuti kegiatan ekskul apapun, membuat wali kelas kami mencak-mencak. Tapi toh, Rinto punya pembelaan yang masuk akal; rumahnya jauh. Jadi dia nggak bisa pulang sore. Padahal sih, biasanya dia maen atau nonton bola ampe tengah malem bareng Leon atau Gumiya juga _fine-fine_ aja. Emang dari sononya aje dia males. Sepiknya gede si Rinto.

Aku? Aku sudah lama pergi meninggalkan kegiatan ekskul semenjak kesehatanku makin menurun karena kecapekan. Aku punya penyakit darah rendah, menyebabkan ruang gerakku terbatas dan bergantung pada obat-obatan keparat yang kudu dibeli sebulan sekali kalo abis. Ngerepotin banget sih, ih. Padahal aku merasa sehat-sehat aja tuh.

Sebagian orang di dunia ini emang bener-bener lebay banget.

"Enak aja iblis," padahal sih aku yakin dirinya bangga disebut 'iblis game' itu. "Malaikat game gue mah!"

"Kagak!" bantahku garang. "Lo mah iblis titisan Lucifer. Liat aja tampang kok kayak anak umur lima taun! Bocah banget."

Rinto mengernyit dari PSP-nya. Menatapku sekilas. "Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan deh. Lo kenapa?"

Glek.

Sejak kapan Rinto yang cuek jadi peka begini?

"Itu… itu lho…," aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kali ini, Rinto mematikan PSP-nya—sesuatu yang jarang banget dia lakukan—dan menatapku; menunggu.

Aku menghela nafas. "Lo inget Len yang gue ceritain?"

Rinto mengerjap sekali, lalu tampangnya kayak berusaha mengingat. "Nggak."

DOH.

Gubrak!

"Kirain mikir terus inget!" sewotku kesel. "Pikun lo!"

Rinto meringis. "Len siapa sih? Yang mana, ya? Yang tukang martabak favorit lo itu?"

"BUKAN, elaaaah," Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. "Makanya kalo orang lagi cerita itu DIDENGERIN. CEULI TAH PASANG BIAR GAK BOLOT! Jangan sambil maen laptop atau PSP, dong!"

Rinto terkekeh-kekeh. "Maap, deh. Siapa sih dia? Cerita."

Jadi, dengan supersabar, aku menceritakan ulang bagaimana awal mula aku kenal Len—lewat omegle, dan menjadi dekat atau semacamnya. Bagaimana cowok _virtual_ itu memesonakan aku dengan ceritanya yang menyentuh, dari caranya memanggilku lewat telepon, bagaimana ia pendengar yang baik… sampai hari ini—ternyata si sialan itu sedang berada di KOTA yang sama denganku!

Dan… parahnya, dia ingin bertemu denganku.

Mampus.

Kalau ternyata ada hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi gimana, coba?!

Mampus kuadrat.

Bukannya aku curiga pada Len atau semacamnya lho, ya. Hanya saja… wajar dong kalo cewek agak sedikit parno karena marabahaya rata-rata menimpa kaum cewek?

Rinto mendengarkanku dengan sangat saksama—membuatku agak keder juga melihat Rinto tiba-tiba penuh perhatian pada apa yang didengarnya. Biasanya cowok itu cuma menanggapi sebuah cerita dengan "ya" atau "hm" atau "oh" tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar memerhatikanku. Mana tampangnya serius banget, lagi.

"Jadi, dia ngajak lo ketemuan gitu?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu memeluk lututku di atas kursi yang kududuki. Sekarang sedang jam ujian praktek. Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Rinto sudah selesai, sehingga menunggu di kelas yang nyaris kosong begini ternyata enak banget.

"Menurut lo gue harus gimana?" aku menatap Rinto penuh harap. "Kalo gue iya-in, gue rada takut sih kopi-darat gini. Tapi kalo enggak… gak enak juga."

"Ya emang, gue ngerti posisi lo kok." kata cowok pirang tua itu. Rinto nampak berpikir sejenak. "Gini deh," cowok itu menepuk tangannya sekali. "Lo ketemu aja dulu ama dia—"

"NAH ITU MASALAHNYA!" aku meledak. "Kalo misalnya—"

"Oi. Dengerin gue dulu, Nona," suara Rinto terdengar nggak habis pikir. "Tenang dulu lo."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Okeh. Apa?"

Rinto mendesis sebentar, "Lo ketemu aja dulu ama dia," ulang Rinto. "Ntar kalo ada gelagat aneh, lu telpon atau sms gue langsung. Atau Leon. Atau Gumiya. Tapi dua curut itu suka sibuk nggak jelas sih. Yang paling lowong paling cuma gue. Karena gue duapuluh empat jam di depan _gadget_," Rinto menyisir surai pirang tuanya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. "Kebetulan gue nginep di rumah Gumiya ntar, jadi gak terlalu jauh dari posisi lu ntarnya. Gimana? Ntar lo tinggal sms aja ke gue lu ketemuan sama si Len-Len itu di mana."

Rasanya nggak percaya banget si Dewa Cuek itu tiba-tiba punya strategi yang oke banget. Mungkin karena terbiasa main game, strateginya jadi terlatih kali, ya? Aih, kalo aja dia cewek. Udah abis dia kuciumin sampe mati. Hahaha, ekstrim ya?

"Rinto…," panggilku masih rada nggak percaya. "Lo… lo kok bawel sih tumben? Kesurupan nenek gayung?"

Rinto menghela nafas keras-keras. "Terima kasih banyaaak komentarnyaa. Padahal gue lagi mengkhawatirkan elu, eh lu malah fokus ke kebawelan gue!"

Aku nyengir. "Maap, maap deh," aku terkekeh. "Boleh tuh rencananya. _Stay tune_ aja deh ya lo kalo-kalo gue panggil."

"Iya tenang," sekarang Rinto meraih kembali PSP-nya di atas meja, dan menyalakannya. "Kapan lagi gue bantuin lo. Kita udah mau lulus, dan udah pasti kita bakal misah—karena gue bakal ke Jerman nanti."

Aku menatap cowok itu dengan sedih. "Lo beneran jadi kuliah di sana?"

Rinto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP. "Yep," dia mengangguk singkat. "Lo kan tau orangtua gue akhirnya cerai juga. Dan gue memutuskan untuk ikut nyokap gue tinggal di Jerman. Gue nggak mau liat bokap gue sama cewek-jalang-yang-cuma-beda-empat taunan sama gue mesra-mesraan di depan gue. Enggak dah, makasih."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menatap Rinto yang mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban. Aku memang tahu, orangtua Rinto sering bertengkar—beberapa kali Rinto menginap di rumah Gumiya atau Leon karena nggak tahan di rumahnya sendiri. Padahal Rinto tajir parah, lho, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Maksudku, dia punya segala jenis _gadget_ terbaru, mungkin diberikan orangtuanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari permasalahan rumah tangga mereka. Aku berani taruhan, segala pertengkaran orangtuanya hanyalah karena seekor cewek matre yang mengincar kekayaan keluarga Rinto. Dasar cewek bangke!

Walau sebenarnya sih, Rinto jelas memasang telinganya lebar-lebar, tapi memilih untuk pura-pura nggak peduli. Aku tau itu, karena cowok itu pernah datang kepadaku (yang waktu itu hari Minggu, wajar kan kalau aku bangun jam sepuluh? Aku bahkan masih pakai PIYAMA, tolong, itu **NGGAK BANGET!**), curhat, menceritakan segalanya, bahkan sampai menitikan air mata segala.

Tapi sejak itu, aku tak pernah lagi melihat Rinto bersedih hati. Kurasa cowok itu cepat berbesar hati menerima kenyataan. Itulah mengapa kepribadiannya sedikit tertutup, tetapi tegar di saat yang bersamaan. Sesungguhnya, ada sedikit perasaan protektif terhadap cowok pendiam itu sejak aku melihatnya menangis di depanku waktu itu.

Tapi, tentu saja aku nggak menunjukkannya. Aku menghargai harga dirinya sebagai cowok yang pasti nggak mau dikasihani.

Aku tersenyum sedih menatapnya. Lalu jemariku bergerak, meremas ujung jaketnya yang berwarna biru tua. "Gue bakal kangen banget sama lo, To…"

Rinto tersenyum pada layar PSP. "Apaan sih lo, belom juga gue pindah," dia terkekeh, lalu menatapku. "Gue juga bakal kangen cewek bawel kayak lo."

Aku tertawa—kami tertawa bersama.

Sejenak melupakan kegelisahan hati masing-masing.

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah aku.

Kotaku—kota hujan memang nyebelin banget. Di saat-saat begini, masih sempet-sempetnya dingin! Kagaktau orang udah keringet dingin dari tadi apa, ya?! Aku mengutuk langit yang kubayangkan memasang wajah _troll-face_ sambil menghembuskan angin dingin yang semakin menusuk saja.

FFUUUUU-

Padahal, aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup ramai, dengan para pelayan yang sedang berlalu-lalang membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk besar ramen.

Aku belum memesan apapun kecuali ocha panas yang mengepul di hadapanku.

Aku melirik jam tangan. Oke, udah limabelas menit aja aku di sini.

Dasar cowok sialan.

Aku merutuki Len Kagamine yang katanya sedang menuju ke mari. Iya, deh aku nggak bisa menyalahkan dia yang nggak begitu tau daerah kota sini. Tapi tetep aja, Miku Hatsune sangat benci menunggu!

**Cring-cring!**

Suara lonceng dari arah pintu terdengar.

Dan di sanalah dia berdiri.

Seorang cowok berambut _blonde_ dikuncir satu ke belakang, memakai kacamata _frameless_, dengan kaos santai berwarna hitam polos, dan jaket merah kecokelatan berbahan keren yang panjangnya sedikit melewati pinggang, serta celana jins panjang berwarna biru tua memasuki kedai dengan bersiul-siul dan mengangguk ramah saat para pelayan menyapanya.

Oh astaga.

Aku mangap.

Ganteng abis.

Buset.

Omaygatt astaganaga dragonohmygod.

Tolong saya.

Tolong.

Aku lupa caranya bernafas saat cowok itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti padaku. Tenggorokanku semakin tercekat saat ia menghampiriku dengan cengiran di wajahnya—KOK NYENGIR SIH?!—sementara wajahku pasti udah horror banget.

Cowok itu nampak mengamatiku saat dia tepat berdiri di hadapanku. "Lo Miku kan?"

Astaga itu beneran Len.

BENERAN DONG. ASTAGA.

"Elo… Len?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Cowok itu ternyata beneran setinggi Rinto kalau dari postur tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas lega, lalu menjatuhkan diri di kursi di hadapanku.

"Iye gue Len," dia nyengir lebar banget sampe ngelebihin lebarnya pintu masuk. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Akhirnya gue ketemu lo juga!"

Rasa kaku yang tadi sempat melandaku perlahan luntur. Aku menabok tangannya yang terulur. "Bego lo. Berani-beraninya bikin gue nunggu!"

Dia meringis. "Maap, deh. Abisnya macet parah di daerah yang muter tadi."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu menangkap dia menggosok-gosokan tangannya. Pasti dia kedinginan. "Kita pesen dulu deh, ya." Aku mengusulkan.

"Ide cemerlang, Mik," Len mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada pelayan. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan dan pelayan itu berlalu, cowok itu menatapku lama dengan biru matanya yang menghipnotis.

"Lo cantik, Mik."

Aku tertawa—walau aku merasa peredaran darahku mengalir semua ke pipi. "Emang, kali! Kasian lo baru tau!"

Len mendengus. "Nyesel gue udah jujur tadi. Dasar narsis lo. Udah tua masih narsis!"

Aku memelototinya. "Enak aja tua! Ngomongin narsis-narsis, elo kali yang lebih narsis dibanding gue, woo!"

Len ketawa. "Udah deh sama-sama narsis. Tapi kalo gue kan narsisnya jujur. Kalo elo kan boong!"

Aku ikutan ketawa. "Sok tau lo!" aku terdiam sesaat, "Gue baru tau lo pake kacamata!"

Lelaki pirang itu nyengir, lalu mengetuk kacamatanya. "Udah lama. Gue minus tiga sebenernya. Biasalah, gue demen baca. Terus," dia memandangiku. "Lo tau gak, sebenernya nenek gue tinggal di kota lu ini."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Masa? Berarti lo sering ke sini, dong?"

"Iya," dia mengangguk. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "Gue nggak ngasihtau lo karena gue gak tau harus mulai dari mana. Sekalian ngetes juga lo beneran tinggal di sini apa kagak."

Aku menatapnya sengit. "Ooooohh, jadi lo pikir gue boong gitu, hah?!"

Len semakin salah tingkah. "Ya wajar dong, jujur ajalah, orang-orang di omegle kan rata-rata tuti. Kecuali gue… sama elo sih sepertinya." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat aku tertawa. Dasaaar!

"Iya dong," aku memertahankan cengiranku. "Situs sakti memertemukan dua orang langka kayak kita berdua!"

"Weiisss, langka," Len berdecak. "Emang sih langka. Apalagi cewek kayak elo. Langka banget di dunia ini!"

Aku mendengus. "Emang gue hewan pemerintah yang perlu dilestarikan, apa? Bangke lo!"

Len tertawa. "Lho, emangnya bukan?!"

Aku ikutan tertawa sambil mengacungkan tinjuku padanya. "Jangan macem-macem lo!"

"Ampun, Mik, ampun." Len nyengir. "_By the way_, emang dingin parah, ya. Gue kan tinggalnya deket ibukota. Jadi ya panasnya segitulah. Kalo di sini parah banget! Asik buat tidur. Pantesan elo kebo banget!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kebo kan sebagian dari iman, Len."

"Masih sesat aja lo!" Len tertawa. Oh ya, suaranya yang asli lebih kece lagi, lho!

"Iih, biarin," aku nyengir. "Lo di sini ampe kapan?"

"Seminggu lebihlah kayaknya," dia tersenyum simpul, lalu mengerling jahil. "Mau jadi _tour guide_ gue?"

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Nggak gratis! Lagian kan lo udah tau daerah-daerahnya!"

Len meringis. "Anggep aja gue turis ganteng yang nyasar. Tugas elo adalah sebagai perantara—"

"Perantara antara dunia nyata sama dunia gaib? Kan lo setan! HAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa gede-gede—membuat beberapa orang menatap meja kami.

"Heeeeh! Ssst!" Len nyengir-nyengir tapi berusaha terlihat serius. "Enak aja! Masa setan seganteng ini?"

"Pfft," aku tertawa kecil. "Iya deh gue jadi _tour guide_ gratis lo. Tapi udahnya bayar, ya!"

"Jih, tadi katanya gratis?!" Len memasang tampang kocak—membuatku kepingin ngakak lagi.

Percakapan gajelas itu terputus saat pelayan dateng ngebawa pesenan kami.

Dan… yah, sepertinya Rinto nggak akan menerima telepon apapun dariku.

**Cring-cring!**

Suara lonceng terdengar dari pintu keluar.

Dan tatapanku bertabrakan dengan sosok biru yang datang bersama teman-temannya.

Kaito Shion.

* * *

Bukan perkara mudah loh pura-pura nggak kenal sama orang yang pernah deket sama kita. Walau nggak jadian, tapi seenggaknya pernah singgah.

Dan kayak gitulah rasanya tadi.

Cowok biru itu jelas-jelas menatapku penuh tanya—bergantian menatapku dan Len dengan wajah ingin tau.

Tapi perlahan-lahan, aku mulai buodo amat dan nggak peduli walau ada Kaito yang duduknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Dia sendiri tampak tidak terlalu fokus ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sementara aku sih ketawa bareng Len, ngobrol dengannya dengan sangat antusias.

Beberapa kali juga cowok biru itu memberikan kode menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya sendiri—maksudnya mungkin aku disuruh ngecek hape.

Tapi bodo amat. Siapa elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue? *jari tengah*

Mamam tuh Kaito.

Enak toh?

Mantep toh?

Mampus lo.

_**Kaito Shion**_

_**Calling…**_

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dengan santai. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Aku sudah di rumah diantar oleh Len tadi tepat pukul setengah tujuh. Setelah mandi blablabla, aku baru mengecek hapeku. Dan ada tujuh notif _chat_ dan dua _misscall._

Semuanya dari Kaito.

Aku mendengus. Dasar cowok goblok. Giliran ditinggal nggak enak 'kan?

HAHAHA.

**Pip.**

"Halooo…" aku menyapanya dengan kelewat ringan—membuatku merasa hebat sendiri.

"Miku," suara Kaito di sana sedikit terdengar menggeram. "Kamu tadi jalan sama siapa?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi di depan cermin besar di hadapanku. Duh, poniku mulai kepanjangan, nih! "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Mik," suaranya terdengar nggak habis pikir—seolah akulah yang salah. "Tadi siapa?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. "Siapapun dia kan bukan urusan kamu. Emang siapa kamu kok pengen tau banget, hm?"

Dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku suka sama kamu."

"Aku tau," jawabku santai. Tidak merasa terbang karena ungkapan basi kayak gitu. "Terus?"

"Ya terus… jadi pacar akulah!" suaranya terdengar frustrasi.

Kali ini, aku sedikit marah. "Yeee, ogah! Basi banget sih lo. Lo kira gue apaan? Lo pergi, terus balik lagi seenaknya! Lu kate gue rumah hantu?! Aku udah nggak suka tuh sama kamu."

"Hah?" suaranya terdengar terperangah. "Kok…? Kita deketnya itu lama, lho! Aku yakin cowok ingusan tadi baru kenal kamu!"

Aku mendengus. "HEH, denger, ya," aku mendecak. "Elo tuh cowok bego. Egois, nggak tau diri lagi. Mana mau aku sama cowok nggak berkualitas kayak gitu? Udah deh mending sekarang kamu lupain aku aja, ya. Gampang kan?"

"Mikuuuu…"

"Woi," aku tertawa dingin. "Lagian mau aku kenal lebih lama sama siapa, ya kagak ada hubungannya keleesss," aku nyaris meneriakinya tadi. Huh.

"Kamu nggak suka dia 'kan?" Kaito masih bersikukuh. "Dia cuma pelarian kan?"

"HEH mas, sadar!" akhirnya aku galak juga. "Pelarian apaan? Lo kira lomba tujuhbelasan, hah?!"

"Miku," Kaito terdengar lelah. "Maaf, oke? Tapi aku kenal kamu banget! Kamu nggak mungkin suka ama dia begitu aja! Aku lebih lama deket sama kamu!"

"Ya terus kenapa?" aku balas menantangnya. "Aku udah maafin kamu. Tapi jujur, aku kecewa berat! KECOA. Eh, KECEWA," aku tertawa kecut. "Lagian kamu juga sama aja, mau kenal deket lama sama aku, kamu gak pernah kasih kepastian tentang hubungan apaan kita tuh sebenernya. Lo kira gue cewek apaan mau digituin terus?! Giliran aku memutuskan buat pergi dari hidup kamu, eeeeh, kamu yang panik! Yang ninggalin aku 'kan kamu? Hellooo? Dunia kepada Kaito? Egois!" aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku kepadanya. Mamam tuhhh kata-kata gue mantep kaan?!

Kaito menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan aku yang ngilang tiba-tiba… aku gak maksud gitu. Aku emang sempet ragu tapi—"

"Gak ada tapi," aku tersenyum. "Lagian…," wajah Len membayangi benakku.

"Aku suka Len. Bukan kamu."

* * *

Setelah penolakan naas dariku itu, jelas Kaito tidak lagi menghubungiku. Dia masih tahu diri kok.

Cowok itu nampaknya syok berat. Untungnya dia nggak ngamuk di kala aku terus terang bahwa yang kusukai adalah Len. Dan bukannya dia yang mirip bangke tikus itu.

Di saat-saat begitu, dia malah bersikap sportif. Aneh banget. Bener-bener aneh!

"Gila, Mik," Gumiya bersiul saat kuceritakan kejadian naas itu pada Gumiya, Leon, dan Rinto. "Sadis amat lo! Hahahahahaha!" tapi si duren busuk itu malah ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gueeeee," aku nyengir lebar-lebar. "Dia nyari masalah ama gue siiih!"

Leon ngakak. "Luarrrrr biasa! Gile, Mik. Harusnya lu kerja di komnas wanita aja!"

Aku nyengir pada cowok pirang itu. "Ide bagus. Sekalian ntar gue geser semua caleg cowok! Bwahahaahha!" aku ketawa setan.

Rinto cuma nyengir. "Kopi daratnya sukses, ye? Gue gak terima telepon apapun dari lo."

Mampus.

"Hah? Kopi darat apaan?" Gumiya—seperti biasa—bereaksi cepat dan kepo.

Aku memelototi Rinto—kok dia ember sih?!—dan meletakkan satu jari di depan bibir. "Sssst!"

"Wah paraaahh, mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan!" Gumiya cemberut kayak ember bebek. "Lo ketemuan ya sama si Len-Len itu?!"

Mampus kuadrat.

"Aaaargh, kok lo ember sih, To?!" aku memelototi cowok gamer itu yang memasang wajah sok polos.

"Loh, gue kira Leon ama Gumiya juga lo kasihtau."

Aaaaaa!

"Ganteng mana tu brondong sama gue?" Leon sok-sok membenarkan kerah bajunya, membuat aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan.

"Lo berdua gak ada yang ganteng! Kayak cucian kotor semua!" cibirku kesel.

Gumiya ngakak, lalu menyikut Leon yang nyengir (padahal tadi kan dia kukatain cucian kotor! Kok malah nyengir sih?!) "Cucian kotor, Le! HAHAHAHA!"

"Gapapa gue cucian kotor," balas Leon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumiya. "Yang penting bukan sempak setan kayak lo, Gum!"

Aku ngakak, sementara Rinto cuma terkekeh-kekeh menatap Gumiya yang sewot.

"Kok gue lagi yang kena?!" protes cowok jegrak itu.

"Makanya lo gausah komentar-komentar," saran Rinto cuek. "Salah lo kalo ngelawan Leon ama Miku secara bersamaan."

Leon mengangguk, lalu merangkulku dengan wajah penuh persekongkolan. "Bener, tuh, Gum! Dengerin! Gue sama Miku 'kan pasangan titisan Lucifer! Jangan macem-macem, deh!"

"Yeeee," aku mencibir cowok pirang itu, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. "Siapa juga yang mau jadi pasangan titisan Lucifer sama lo?! Males banget, dah!" aku ketawa saat Leon memasang tampang sok sakit hati.

"Jadi, setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama—"

"Leee!" tiba-tiba, di ambang pintu, Meiko Sakine berdiri. "Ke XII-IPA 1 sekarang! Rapatnya mau mulai tuh!" cewek cantik itu membuat separuh dari cowok-cowok di kelasku berdecak iri pada Leon yang nggak sadar bahwa dirinya diiri-in sama teman-teman cowok di kelas.

"Iye, iye," balas Leon cuek, lalu mengibaskan tangan pada cewek itu—seolah ngusir. "Ntar gue nyusul."

Cewek berambut cokelat itu memutar matanya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas kami.

Gumiya bersiul. "Jangan dingin-dingin sama cewek cantik, ntar seret jodoh lho, Le!"

Leon nyengir. "Ngaca dulu, coy, siapa yang lebih seret jodoh!"

Aku tertawa menyaksikan perdebatan nggak penting itu. "Udah deh, Le, mending lo susul tuh si Meiko ke lapangan! Sekalian ketemu sama ade kelas kecengan lo itu—si Sumiati Binti Kusuma!"

Rinto yang dari tadi paling pendiem (seperti biasa) ketawa. "Bener tuh, bro," dia menepuk pundak Leon. "Siapa namanya? Lola?"

Leon nyengir, lalu ketawa. "Dia bukan kecengan gue, woi," dia menyepak kepala Rinto dengan akrab. "Tapi emang unyu sih anaknya," Leon berdiri, dan melambai pada kami bertiga. "Gue kerja rodi dulu, ye! Jangan kangen!"

"Nitip cabe, bro!" cengir Gumiya sambil melambai—membuat Leon mengacungkan jempolnya dan berjalan keluar kelas sembari mengenakan jaket OSIS-nya.

"Unyu katanya?" aku mengulang perkataan Leon, menatap Rinto yang asyik dengan PSP-nya dengan wajah ingin tahu. Jarang-jarang Leon memuji seorang cewek itu 'unyu' atau apalah itu.

"Kalo baru naksir emang gitu 'kan," kata Gumiya sok tau. "Lo akan menganggap semua yang dilakukan gebetan lo itu unyu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Kata-kata konyol dan melankolis yang kagak cocok diucap sama cowok yang komuknya kriminal kek si Gumiya. Sejujurnya, aku sih nggak begitu. Kalo aku naksir cowok, aku tetep bisa berpikir realistis. Itulah kenapa aku gak pernah terlalu sayang sampe kayak akun galau di twitter yang membuatku ingin memuntahi siapa saja yang menulisnya. Abis lebay banget. Pada salah makan apa sih mereka?

"Sok tau lo," hardikku nyolot.

"Emang iya kali," balas Gumiya tak kalah nyolot, lalu menoleh pada Rinto yang fokus pada layar PSP-nya nampak nggak tertarik. "Ya gak, To?"

"Mana gue tau," cela Rinto datar. "Salah nanya lo."

Aku nyengir lebar. "Kalo Teto unyu gak, To?"

Wajah datar Rinto tampak sedikit terusik. "Udah diem lo ah!"

Aku terkekeh-kekeh bersama Gumiya.

**Kriiiing!**

Lima belas menit kemudian, bel masuk menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat dan berganti ke pelajaran Geografi. Aku kembali ke bangkuku dan duduk tepat waktu saat Al-sensei masuk ke kelas. Guruku itu sering jadi bahan ledekan teman-temanku lantaran badannya GEDE BANGET, terus mukanya agak beruntusan gitu kayak jerawat. Bahkan Leon menambah-nambahi "mukanya pasti diserang jerawat batu." Atau yang sama-sama kurang ajar; "Kalo dia naek kendaraan umum pasti bayarnya tiga kali lipet gegara makan tempat."

Leon harus sungkem atau kalo perlu nyium telapak kaki Al-sensei deh kalo lulus nanti. Seriusan.

Cowok pirang itu nyengir—seperti biasa—dan masuk ke kelas, duduk di bangkunya yang berseberangan di belakangku. Murid-murid lain juga duduk di tempat masing-masing. Setelah mengucap salam, Al-sensei menepuk tangannya sekali. "Selamat siang, anak-anak. Hari ini kita mengadakan diskusi berdua-berdua. Kelompoknya saya yang tentukan."

Dia meraih daftar absen, lalu mulai menyebutkan nama kami satu persatu.

"… kemudian, Leon dan Miku."

Aku secepat kilat melemparkan tatapan penuh persekongkolan dengan cowok itu—yang nggak jaim-jaim jejingkrakan di bangkunya. "Ulalalala yeyeyeye!" membuat Yuuma, cowok di belakangnya harus mundur karena takut kena keplakan nggak sengajanya Leon. Duile, dasar cacing kepanasan!

"… Rinto dan SeeU."

Cowok datar itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi SeeU, si cewek Korea yang sebenernya MIRIP BANGET sama Hermionie Granger dari film Harry Potter itu jelas senang. Aku tau kok, cewek itu naksir Rinto. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang memusuhiku lantaran dekat dengan Rinto. Dasar cewek setan. Kapan-kapan, kalo dia berani bertingkah di depanku, aku bakalan nyulik dia, terus ngejadiin dia sansak latian _kickboxing_ku sampe dia nangis-nangis minta ampun padaku!

"… lalu Gumiya dan Avanna."

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawaku, sementara Leon udah ketawa tanpa suara di belakang sana bersama beberapa temanku yang lain kayak orang asma.

Kalian heran kenapa respon kami begini?

Oke… jangan anggap aku kasar, ya. Tapi Avanna Gics, adalah cewek supercupu yang memakai kacamata tebel di balik pupil birunya, jerawatan banget, behelan (dan omong-omong, giginya karangan! KARANGAN KARENA JIGONGNYA YANG BERKUMPUL MENJADI SATU DI BEHELNYA! Aku nggak mau ambil resiko ngomong terlalu dekat dengannya, terima kasih.) pendek, agak gemuk, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang jatuh di bahunya.

Dan hobinya yang paling bikin ilfeel adalah NGUPIL. Dia ngupil di mana-mana. Nggak kenal tempat, nggak kenal waktu, gali terooos…

Seriusan, cewek itu JOROK BANGET. Udah gitu, mepernya ke rok-nya, lagi! Hiiiii!

Mana kalo salting dia ngerut-ngerutin idungnya kayak orang ngeden.

Duuhh… intinya, nggak bangetlah.

Ekspresi Gumiya udah asem-pait-gaenak banget pokoknya. Dia memelototi Leon yang udah ngakak tanpa suara saking gelinya bersama Yuuma yang jadi ikutan ketawa di belakangnya. Sementara aku hanya mendengus tertawa. Kasian ah. Sama-sama cewek masa saling ngetawain. Emang dasar mereka aja cowok-cowok sialan dan kurang ajar.

"Cieeee Gumiya!" seru Yuuma yang udah sadar dari ketawa ngakaknya. "Pager lima nih yeee! "

"Ntar pulang langsung BBM-an nih cieee!" seru Leon mengamini.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yang ini suara tawa anak-anak kelasku.

"Mi ayam gratis enak nih," Leon mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan cengiran, kemudian Yuuma mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Seriusan, deh. Si Leon itu bener-bener bisa bikin orang lain sama sesatnya!

Gumiya tertawa sedikit, tapi memelototi Yuuma dan Leon bergantian. "Lo gausah cemburu gitu, breee! Maap yak gue deket-deket cewek lo berdua neh!"

Bahkan, Rinto yang pendiam dan nyaris nggak berkomentar ikut-ikutan nyengir mendengar percakapan konyol itu.

"Udah, udaaaah," si malaikat kelas, Lily Collins menyudahi acara sindir-sindiran alay para cowok goblok itu karena Avanna nampaknya udah malu berat karena si cupu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Al-sensei berdeham. "Duduk dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Waktu kalian sampai jam pelajaran habis. Kerjakan halaman 104, dan gambar topografi petanya dengan benar!"

"Ya, sensei!"

Leon berdiri, meraih buku-bukunya, dan duduk di bangku yang berada di sampingku. Dia nyengir. "Cieee gue sekelompok ama lu lagi. Kita jodoh amat sih, Mik!"

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Gapapalah jodoh sama lu. Daripada ama Gumiya!"

"Weis, parah lo! Dia cowoknya si Avanna tau!" lalu ngakak lagi. Aku tertawa menanggapinya.

Lalu Leon memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari posisi Gumiya dan Avanna. "Gum! Gum!"

Si Duren Busuk menoleh dengan tampang ogah-ogahan; udah punya _feeling_ dia bakal dicela-cela sama Leon.

Leon memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang idungnya. "Ngupil aja doloooo, biar santai!"

Mau tak mau, aku jadi tertawa. Anjir parah banget si Leon kalo nyindir. Untung Avanna-nya nggak sadar, karena lagi ngerjain tugas yang diberikan Al-sensei dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Gumiya juga tertawa lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Leon dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kurasa, dia juga nggak mau berlama-lama dengan Avanna.

Dasar cowok-cowok sok cakep mereka semua. Berani-beraninya ngehina-hina cewek?!

"Udah eh," aku berusaha menarik Leon kembali ke jalan yang lurus. "Kerjain tugasnya yuk!"

"Iya deh," kekeh Leon.

Aku membuka halaman 104 dan menemukan pulpen di lipatannya. "Weh, sakti bener! Gue nemu pulpen! Ambil aaah!"

Leon mendengus. "Dasar cewek tukang gacul lo!"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Ya abis pulpen gue ilang-ilangan molo. Lagian gue gapernah ngegacul apa-apa dari lo kali!"

"Pernah," dia memasang tampang tengil. "Lo pernah ngegacul sesuatu dari gue."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Leon juga sama kere dan ngenesnya denganku kalo masalah alat tulis. Kapan gue ngegacul barang-barang dia coba?

"Apaan?" cibirku nyolot.

"Hati gue, Mik."

Pernyataan itu membuatku mengernyit. "Hah? Serius, heh!"

"Seriusan," Leon mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan, lalu nyengir. "Gue pernah suka sama lo."

Oke.

Aku mengerjap—terus memandangi Leon seolah-olah dia udah sarap—eh salah, maksudnya makin sarap.

"Hah?"

"Elaaaah, bolot!" tukas Leon bête. "Gue pernah suka ama lo. Dulu waktu kelas sepuluh."

"… Demi apa lo?" aku memicing. Soalnya aneh, dia santai banget ngomongnya.

"Demi kamu," gombalnya—membuatku nyengir, lalu memukul bahunya. "Iyaiya, beneranlah Mik! Kalo gak percaya, tanya aja Rinto. Kan dulu gue ama dia di sepuluh-tiga, elo ama Gumiya di sepuluh-dua, gue sering liat lo kali. Eeeh, pas kelas sebelas, kita malah sekelas di IPS tercinta ini!"

Aku terdiam. "Kok… kok bisa?" aku nggak tau harus ngomong apaan lagi.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kagak tau gue juga. Abis muka lu lucu gitu. Jadi gabisa gue lupain, deh!"

Aku mendengus. "Lebay! Terus sekarang masih naksir gue gak?"

Dia menggeleng. "Gaklah. Pas kita mulai akrab gitu, gue jujur sama Gumiya, minta dideketin ke lo, soalnya dia kan sekelas sama lo dari kelas sepuluh. Eeeh, ternyata Gumiya juga suka ama lo. Gue gak mau, ah saingan sama temen sendiri. Lagian gue lebih ngehargain pertemenan kita dibanding pacaran-pacaran!"

Aku mengerjap. "Apa lo bilang? Gumiya suka ama gue?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya, orang pas gue bilang ke dia, dia malah bilang 'kita saingan secara sehat aja ya, Le.' Ya itu artinya dia suka ama lo. Kan nggak etis banget, masa gue harus saingan sama temen sendiri? Mending gue ngalah aje!"

Dasar pangeran.

Saking _speechless_-nya, aku malah ketawa. "Kok gue nggak tau, ya..."

Leon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Cewek secuek elo mana sadar kalo cowoknya nggak terang-terangan? Kekurangan lo yang paling jelek itu emang cuma terlalu cuek. Itulah kenapa lo bisa diboong-boongin ama si Rei dulu. Masa lo gak sadar si Gumiya gondoknya kayak tarzan makan racun pas tau lo dideketin brondong lewat omegle, atau pas si Piko-Piko itu ngemodusin lo mulu?"

Aku terdiam. "Enggak tuh. Gue pikir, emang dia kan orangnya suka sensi ama lebay."

"Nah kan," dia ketawa. "Terbukti hipotesis gue tentang lo bener!"

Aku nyengir. Memutuskan untuk ikut-ikutan main jujur-jujuran. "Lo tau gak, gue juga dulu sempet suka sama lo!"

Leon menganga. "HAH?"

Aku ketawa. "Serius. Gue juga sempet suka sama lo dulu. Pas kelas sebelas sih," aku terkekeh.

"Ga-gara-gara apaan?" Leon kayaknya syok banget, soalnya tampang gantengnya berubah horror. Sifat percaya dirinya juga hilang dan ngomongnya agak terbata.

"Waktu elo bikin kakak-kakak kelas kita nyengir pas LDK OSIS. Gue ngerasa lo beda aja," aku nyengir. "Tapi terus gue gak naksir sama lo lagi gara-gara pas kenal sama lo, gue pikir temenan sama lo aja bakal lebih asik! Lagian lo malu-maluin, ah!" ledekku.

Leon terdiam. "Yaelah, Mik! Kalo kita jadian, kita bakalan jadi pasangan titisan Lucifer beneran, kali!" dia ketawa, lalu mengangsurkan telapak tangannya padaku. "Tos dulu dong!"

Aku ketawa, lalu menepuk telapak tangannya dengan telapak tanganku sendiri. "Udah, ah! Ayo kerjain!"

"Siap!"

* * *

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Mikuu! Udah balik lo? :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Udeeh! :p btw lu dalam rangka apaan sih ke sini? Kenapa nggak pas liburan aja? Sekolah lo gimana?_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Di sekolah gue, minggu ujian praktek buat kelas duabelas, kelas sepuluh ama kelas sebelasnya diliburin. Lu besok udah beres kan ujian-ujiannya? Besok ketemu lagi aja yuk! :p kan lo lagi jadi tour-guide gue! :p_

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Jih, siapa juga yang mau jadi tour-guide makhluk kayak lo? Bikin stress! :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Waaah, songong luu :p ayolaaah masa lu gitu sih sama pendatang nih! Orang-orang kota *biiip* gak ramah nih! :p_

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Iyaiya deeeeh, gue beramah-tamah ke lo ntar kayak mbak-mbak di night club! :p_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Wakakakakakak gak gitu juga anjir XD _

**Reply to Lenkong**

_Wkwkwk ;p boleh deh. Besok yaaa! Gue ajakin lo ke suatu tempat yang seru deh!_

**1 message received!**

**Lenkong**

_Asiiik! :3 _

Doakan aku semoga nggak nyasar di kota sendiri, yak. Aku harus bikin hastag #PrayForMiku di twitter dulu kalo perlu. Biar lebay aja.

Yak, dan peranku sebagai _tour-guide_ gadungan dimulai.

**To be Continue**

**Bagi yang gaktau, "ceuli" dalam bahasa sunda artinya "kuping" jadi Miku noa-in si Rinto kurang lebih begini; "MAKANYA KUPING TUH PASANG BIAR GAK BOLOT" gitu hohoho #dor**

**Ehm. Btw si orang yang memplagiat fic saya di blognya udah minta maaf, dan entri blognya udah dihapus. Hehe. Lain kali nggak boleh ya :) kalo kamu suka sama fic saya, makasih banget. Tapi fic saya nggak untuk diplagiat. Apa kamu tau susahnya nyari inspirasi buat berkarya, apalagi ngerancang kata-katanya? Nggak segampang ngupil tau :( #plak. Hehe. Saya harap kejadian kayak gini gak diulang lagi sama siapapun ya :) HIDUP KREATIF! #YEAAAH. Dan... btw saya juga minta maaf sama si "plagiator" karena udah frontal banget dan (mungkin) ada kata-kataku yang nyakitin hatimu. Maaf ya, aku emosi sih ngeliat fic sendiri diplagiat hehe. Maaaaf suka lupa diri hehe :'D #gelundungan #digebukin.**

**Review? :)**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI MINNA XD saya kembaliiii! *prokprokprok* #heh. Sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa buat daerah-daerah yang kena abu vulkanik Gunung Kelud. Abunya udah sampe Bogor juga, lho! Nggak banyak sih. Tapi cukup membuat syok :o #plok. Berdoa, mulai!**

**Eh... tau gak siih, besok saya Try Out kota lho! Yang orang Bogor (dan kelas duabelas) mana suara stres-nyaaaaaa? (sfx: AAAAAAARRRGHHH!) huhuhuh saya cuma bisa berdoa semoga LJK-nya nggak kayak kertas gorengan deh ya :'D gimana sih nih dasar pemda nggak becus, masa gak modal gitu LJK-nya kayak kertas daur ulang?! #tenangtenangwoi. **

**Oh iya, siapa yang punya kunci jawaban buku Detik-Detik? Itu belinya di mana? Atau dapet dari mana? HERAN SAYA, KOK SOAL AMA KUNCI JAWABAN DIBELINYA TERPISAH SIH, YA? MAU NGERJAIN PEMBELI BANGET! *kunyah bukunya* #ekstrim.**

**Ah sudahlah. Yang penting, mari doakan author geblek ini supaya Try Outnya lancar. Kalo nggak didoain, saya bakalan discontinue fic ini! #jengjeeeng *ceritanya ngancem* *kemudian digebukin***

**Ih saya banyak bacot banget haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku…"

Aku menatap layar laptopku tanpa menoleh pada sumber suara yang berada di belakangku. Huh, siapa dia berani mati menggangguku yang lagi konsentrasi berat ini?!

"Miku…"

Oke, biar aku jelaskan. Ini adalah hari keempat ujian praktek dan hari kedua untuk mengumpulkan tugas akhir. Aku sih udah selesai duluan dari jaman kapan tau kalo ujian praktek. Aku memang nggak suka nunda-nunda suatu pekerjaan, karena menurutku nunda pekerjaan yang sebenernya bisa diselesaikan hari itu juga adalah menunda satu hari untuk santai-santai. Aku kan kagak mau rugi walau cuma sehari santai-santainya. Waktu santai itu berharga banget buat kelas duabelas tau?

"M-Miku…"

—dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bisa berada di sekolah, tepatnya di kelasku, dengan laptop kece milik Rinto yang berada di depanku adalah karena makalah Sosiologiku yang belum selesai. Aku harus merangkum SEPULUH BAB dan keterangan-keterangan dalam bahasa ilmiahnya yang brengsek itu dengan sedetail-detailnya. Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tinggal satu bab lagi, dan aku bisa pulang dari sekolah ini. Secepatnya!

Rintonya? Dia sedang ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris di kelas sebelah. Jadi, aku gunakan saja laptopnya dengan semena-mena.

Tapi tenang, aku udah izin kok.

"Miku… bentar dong…"

Oke, karena aku kesal—dan bukan karena kasian denger suara melas kayak mau berak gitu—aku mendengus kencang-kencang; menunjukkan kekesalanku pada cewek cupu yang ternyata memanggil-manggilku sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Si cewek upilan, Avanna Gics menatapku dengan sorot mata memohon. Aku sedikit memundurkan jarakku lantaran takut mati setelah melihat jigong bertumpuk di gigi si cupu ini.

"Apa sih?!" bentakku tanpa mau beramah-tamah dengannya. Dia benar-benar merusak konsentrasiku. Aku lagi konsen dan ngebut berat, tau?

"I-itu…" dia nampak agak takut melihatku yang galak dengan tampang berantakan. "G-gue mau minta tolong… boleh?"

Penolakan sudah di ujung lidahku, tapi melihatnya yang kayaknya menggantungkan seluruh dunia ini padaku, akhirnya aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku dari ledakan emosi super.

"Apaan?"

Pupil biru gadis itu melirik gerombolan cewek-cantik-tapi-goblok-banget yang lagi ketawa-ketawa di pojokan kelas. Mereka adalah SeeU Yeon, Sweet Ann, Clara Evans, dan Miki. Entah apaan yang diketawainnya, padahal harusnya mereka lebih khawatir sama bedak-bedak mereka yang ketebelan dempul kayak tante-tante di angkot. Duile, mau sekolah apa mau kondangan, Neng?

"Itu… t-tugas matematika gue ada di Clara… terus dia belom balikin…"

_So what?_

Aku menatapnya dengan nggak sabar. "Ya teruuus? Hubungannya sama gue apa, yaaa?"

Dia agak ragu. "Bisa tolong… mintain ke Clara, nggak…?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Emang gue siapa? Emak lo? Ogah! Minta aja sendiri sana. Buku juga buku elo, kenapa harus gue yang repot?"

"_Please_, Mik…" tampangnya berubah berkaca-kaca; membuatku nggak tega. "Gue nggak tau harus minta tolong sama siapa lagi…"

"Kenapa lo? Nggak berani minta buku lu sendiri sama cewek cabe-cabean?" ledekku kesal. Habis permintaannya nggak penting banget.

Avanna meringis—membuatku menjauh darinya beberapa senti. Takut kena semburan upil dan jigongnya. "Mau nolong gue kan?"

Apa boleh buat.

Aku menghela nafas, dan bangkit, menuju empat cewek yang bego-bego itu yang langsung berhenti tertawa saat menatapku mendekati Clara yang memandangiku.

"Elo minjem bukunya Avanna?" tanyaku langsung, habis aku nggak bisa lama-lama. Makalah Sosiologiku menunggu.

"Tumben Miku Hatsune kepo," sindir SeeU, yang kentara banget emang nggak menyukaiku (karena aku dekat dengan Rinto itu lho) "Kepoinnya masalah Avanna lagi. Jangan-jangan bosen temenan sama cowok, nyarinya temen cewek yang kayak gitu, hiii!"

Lalu ketiga temannya tertawa centil—membuat kupingku sakit.

Aku memutar mataku pada cewek setan itu. "Gue nggak ngomong sama lo, ya."

SeeU mengerjap. "Biasa aja kali. Gue juga tau kok lo nggak ngomong sama gue."

"Ya baguslah," balasku cuek. "Artinya lo masih punya otak buat nggak ikut campur."

Dibilang begitu, SeeU diam seribu bahasa, tetapi Clara menatapku dengan tenang.

"Iya gue pinjem. Kenapa?"

"Balikinlah," kataku seolah dia bego banget. "Nggak semua orang harus melulu ngeladenin Tuan Putri, tau? Itu anak sampe nggak mau ngomong sama lo karena takut."

Clara ketawa, "Ya terus? Kalo dia takut? Hebat bener si Avanna ampe bisa nyewa elu mintain bukunya! Turun derajat lo, Mik?"

Aku ikut ketawa. "Gue bukan tukang pukul, kali, ampe disewa segala. Justru, harusnya lo instropeksi diri kenapa bisa ada orang takut sama lo," aku nyengir. "Mungkin karena tabiat lo jelek."

Punya segudang pengalaman pahit berteman sama cewek ternyata bisa membuatku lebih waras dan punya pandangan observasi lebih tajam dari pada gerombolan cabe-cabean ini. Maksudku, lihat aja mereka! Apa mereka nggak punya lebih banyak waktu buat dempul muka? Jadi, daripada aku diem-diem aja, atau bahkan mengindahkan kaidah-kaidah kesopanan dan istilah 'nggak enakan', lebih baik aku sembur aja langsung frontal-frontalan. Bodo amaat.

Dibilang begitu, Clara mendesis, tapi tidak berani mendebatku. Dia lalu menatap Avanna yang ada di belakangku dengan geram. "Lain kali kalo lo mau minta buku, ngomong aja. Gue juga gak bakal ngegigit lo kok."

Avanna mengangguk takut-takut saat Clara menyerahkan bukunya dengan tampang tidak iklhas. Lagian, dia bikin tugas aja nyontek. Dasar bego. "Nah, tugas gue udah beres 'kan?" tanyaku seenaknya pada Avanna yang membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih, lalu pergi berlari keluar kelas.

"Yeeee," cibirku kesal pada pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. "Bilang makasih dulu kek, bukan cuma jadi nenek-nenek!"

Ann, cewek manis di kelompok itu (kurasa, dia nyasar deh masuk ke geng cewek alay gini) tertawa. "Miku bisa aja. Makalah Sosiologi kamu udah selesai?"

Ngerti kan? Ini cewek manis banget. Dia bahkan nggak pernah ngomong 'lo-gue' membuat beberapa cowok geblek kegeeran (dan kemudian ngerasa di PHP-in)

"Belom," ujarku melunak. "Sekarang gue mau ngerjain lagi. Tapi tadi diusik si Buta dari Lubang Hidung."

Keempat cewek itu ngakak—bahkan SeeU dan Clara yang kentara banget sempet keki denganku, udah baik lagi. Emang sih, dasarnya mereka baik. Kalau aja sifat goblok dan _bossy_-nya diilangin dikit aja.

"Iya, ah, gue juga belom nih makalah PKN," kata Clara mengeluh. "Gue juga ngerjain yak!"

Aku tidak memedulikan mereka lagi, dan kembali sibuk dengan makalah Sosiologiku. Yah, kesenjangan sosial emang ada di mana-mana kan?

Lalu aku teringat jadwalku hari ini.

Pergi bersama Len pukul satu siang nanti.

* * *

Walau tidak sebesar Dunia Fantasi yang berada di ibu kota, di Kota Hujan ini juga ada kok tempat bermain seperti itu. Walau lebih mirip Universal Studio gadungan yang bikin deg-degan, tapi lumayan kok. Soalnya _indoor_. Untung pembuatnya cukup pinter, tau aja ini kota cengeng banget. Kerjaannya nangis melulu.

Dan di sinilah aku saat ini.

Akhirnya, aku tadi pulang jam sebelas siang demi ngumpulin tugas akhir makalah Sosiologiku yang brengsek-panjang-banget itu. Dan nggak sempat makan atau ngobrol macem-macem dengan tiga koncoku yang nggak berenti-berentinya ngeledekin dan mencela-cela gue yang sekarang beralih profesi jadi _tour-guide_ gadungan dari "klien" yang gue kenal lewat omegle. Iya sih kedengerannya nggak banget. Dan norak abis. tapi siapa peduli? Toh di sampingku, cowok sialan yang hobi tengil itu tampak terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Gila," cetusnya setelah cengo. "Gue baru tau di kota kecil ada ginian!"

Tadinya, aku bermaksud mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang menunjukkan cirri khas kotaku banget. Tapi lalu Len malah bilang, "Apaan nih Cryton Robot Land?" dan begitu kujelaskan bahwa itu semacam dunia fantasi, cowok itu langsung antusias. Ini sih bukan nge-_guide_ namanya. Tapi _babysitting_!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sih tempat beginian cocok dengan mental Len.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Gak usah sombong gitu deeeh, emang nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Dunia Fantasi. Tapi toh sama-sama seru 'kan?"

"Ya sih," wajah cowok itu berbinar-binar tanda bahkan dia tidak bisa menutupi kegirangannya. "Ayo yuk masuk!"

Mau tak mau, aku nyengir. "Dasar bocah."

"Gapapa kali," kilahnya. "Kan lumayan. Lo jadi berasa muda lagi jalan ama gue ke tempat ginian."

Aku memelototinya. "Apa lo bilang? Berasa muda? Emang masih muda, kaleee!"

Len ketawa. "Ah yang tua suka berasa sok muda nih, dasar _tour-guide_ tukang protes!"

"Cih, terserah deh!" aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Dasar klien bawel! Udah ayo masuk, aah!" tanpa ragu, aku menarik tangannya masuk. Aku sendiri kaget dengan kelakuan sendiri yang berani menarik tangannya masuk. Oke, anggap saja itu refleks, ya.

Kami membeli tiket di loket, lalu masuk ke arena permainan yang macam-macam itu. Mendadak aku merasa agak asing dengan suasana begini. Duh. Kapan coba terakhir kali aku main di wahana-wahana ginian? Mungkin terakhir kali pas aku SMP kelas sembilan karena ada _study-tour_ ke ibu kota waktu itu. Setelah masuk ke SMA yang lebih mirip sekolah tentara militer titisan Hitler saking super kerja rodi dan nyedot tenaganya, aku bener-bener lupa banget rasanya main wahana yang memicu adrenalin seperti ini.

Dan mendadak, bener aja, aku merasa tua. *nangis kejer*

Len Kagamine bersiul di sebelahku. "Rame banget kayak cendol diblender!"

Aku nyengir. "Mau makan dulu gak? Ntar lo muntah-muntah abis naik roller-coaster, lagi!"

"Yeee, emang gue seculun itu, apa?" sewotnya. "Yaudah deh, yok!"

Restoran yang berada di dalam Universal Studio gadungan itu lumayan oke juga. Ada berbagai macam kedai di dalamnya. Ada makanan Jepang, makanan China, Burger King, Starbucks, restoran-restoran _fast-food francaise_, dan macem-macemlah pokoknya. Sebagai sesama tukang makan, aku dan Len jadi berdebat mau makan apaan.

"Gue mau Burger King, titik!" kata Len.

Aku memelototinya. "Tapi gue lagi mood makan _junk-food_, tau!"

"Ih, gak sehat tauk, Mik!" katanya sok tau. "Lagian di dalem Burger King 'kan ada ayam juga kalo lo mau. Tapi rasanya kayak sepatu, sih."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Lo mau nyuruh gue makan sepatu? Di dalem restoran _junk-food_ juga ada burger! Wee!"

"Dih, kan sama aja!" cibir Len.

"Bedaaa! Ayam di Burger King kagak enak. Kan lo sendiri tadi yang bilang rasanya kayak sepatu!"

Len tertawa. "Iya deh lo menang. Yaudah ayok makan di sana aja!"

Aku nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Horeee!"

Untunglah restoran _junk-food_ yang kumaksud nggak begitu rame. Aku dan Len duduk di pojokan yang sedikit orangnya. Soalnya di luar berisik banget lantaran suara orang-orang yang main wahana itu. Belum lagi musik-musiknya.

Sementara aku mengobeti ayamku, Len dengan santai menelan burgernya. Diam-diam, aku memerhatikan caranya makan. Kacamatanya yang _frameless_ membuatnya tampak makin ganteng, rambut _blonde_-nya dikuncir satu ke belakang, dia dan baju santainya; kaus hitam yang ditutupi dengan jaket abu-abu tua tanpa resleting depan berlengan pendek, dan celana panjang biru tua berbahan jins yang membuatku makin deg-degan. Bagaimana dia membuka bibirnya, lalu memasukkan roti isi itu ke dalamnya… gigitannya… kunyahannya…

Anjrit.

Parah banget ini pokoknya. Aku pernah baca, salah satu ciri cewek naksir cowok, ya begini. Merhatiin hal-hal detail yang sebenernya nggak penting. Tadinya aku menganggap majalah itu sotoy banget. Tapi sekarang terbukti, aku melakukannya.

Majalah sialan. Kukutuk redaktornya nanti.

"Ada yang aneh di muka gue?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Lalu mendapati Len nyengir tengil—astagah, ketauankah aku lagi memerhatikannya?

Njrit, malu abis.

"Muka lo emang aneh kaliii," kilahku sambil mengunyah makananku. "Lo makannya belepotan. Kayak anak SD!"

"Namanya juga laper," dia terkekeh. Lalu dia menggosokan tisu ke bibir tipisnya, kemudian dagunya.

Glek.

Aku memejamkan mata—walau tau pipiku udah merah banget. Seriusan deh… Aku mikir apa sih?!

"Elo tuh yang belepotan," dia nyengir.

"Masa?! Mana…" Aku mengerjap, lalu mulai mengusap-usap daerah bibirku dengan panik.

"Bukan di situ, geblek," kekeh Len, lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya, dan mengusap ujung bibirku.

**Deg.**

Aku _speechless_. Tangannya… jemarinya…

Oh Tuhan.

Aku gak boleh pingsan, karena itu culun banget!

"Udah," dia nyengir, lalu menjilat jarinya yang tadi membersihkan nasi di sudut bibirku. "Sekarang siapa yang bocah?" katanya dengan tengil.

Jantungku rasanya mau copot menerima perlakuan yang ajegile-manis-banget itu. "Be-berisik lo! Mana gue tau 'kan di sini nggak ada kaca!"

Len ketawa. "Apa lo selalu segalak ini sama orang-orang?"

_Iya, tapi karena beda alasan. _"Nggak. Cuma ke lo doang!" cibirku.

"Masa?" cengirannya makin lebar. "Wah jadi tersanjung gue."

Aku memelototinya. "Digalakin kok seneng? Itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan, tau!"

"Yee, biarin," Len nyengir. "Artinya gue spesial."

**Deg.**

"Pede lo!" hardikku sebel.

"Masa sih gue kepedean?" cengirannya makin jahil saja. "Itu muka apa tomat?"

Aaargh!

Percakapan super-random itu terus berlanjut sampai kami selesai makan, dan akhirnya bersiap bermain di wahana-wahana itu.

Kami memulai dari bianglala, kemudian rumah hantu, roller-coaster, dan lain-lainnya. Saling menertawakan tampang masing-masing yang keder karena beberapa wahana yang ekstrim banget (walau dalam kasusku yang sempet keder gara-gara roller-coaster, Len memasang wajah panik dan berkata, "Jangan jantungan dulu, Nek!" dasar kurang ajar. Tapi setelahnya aku menyepak dia kok!).

Lalu kami makan es krim, gulali, cokelat, dan popcorn karamel yang nggak keitung berapa bungkus (kalo setelah ini aku menderita diabetes atau semacamnya, silakan salahkan Len yang perut karet banget dan ternyata sama-sama maniak makanan manis sepertiku) setelahnya, kami tertawa ngakak di teater yang ada di sana, mereka menampilkan drama kocak yang menceritakan soal badut culun dan putri raja. _Ending_ ceritanya lumayan mengharukan. Tapi selebihnya, konyol banget. Aku nggak berhenti tertawa, begitupun Len. Cowok itu juga tampak senang sekali. Membuat aku mau tak mau mengulum senyum. Tapi tentu saja aku nggak bakal bilang kalo lebih dari setengah pertunjukan itu kuhabiskan dengan mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Hmm, apa lagi ya… oh ya, aku dan Len juga main ke rumah kaca, dan beberapa kali kami kejedot kaca-kaca sialan yang membingungkan banget itu. Tapi Len malah narsis-narsisan yang menyebut dirinya sendiri "Ternyata gue emang ganteng banget dari segala sudut!" dan sukseslah aku menggeplak jidatnya untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Ngayal kok ketinggian gitu.

Sewaktu di rumah hantu, Len malah mengerjai hantu-hantu palsu itu dengan gaya tengilnya, membuatku yang tadinya ketakutan malah ngakak lantaran saat hantu sadako yang sok-sok serem itu disogok pake duit sama Len. Saat sadako itu mengangsurkan tangannya untuk menerima duit itu, Len malah menoyor kepala hitam itu dengan sebuah cibiran. "Mata duitan lo! Dua rebu perak aja mau. Gembel amat! Emang di dunia sana nggak digaji, ya?" dan sukses membuat sadako jadi-jadian itu gondok berat dan manyun saat aku dan Len mendadah-dadahinya sambil ngakak dan keluar dari sana. Sepertinya cuma kami pengunjung yang ketawa-ketawa setelah keluar dari rumah hantu.

Semoga sadako itu nggak trauma.

Pipiku sakit banget saking senang dan banyak tertawanya. Len bener juga sih. Bersama-sama dengannya membuatku merasa kembali jauh lebih muda. Kami bertingkah konyol, malu-maluin, sampe nengilin orang gak dikenal (kayak si sadako itu) bener-bener kayak _partner-in-crime_ banget. Tadinya kupikir cuma Leon yang punya otak rada-rada nggak beres. Ternyata, Len juga sama kriminalnya. Dan jujur, aku suka banget! Sewaktu jalan bareng Kaito dulu, kami nggak pernah melakukan hal-hal gila bersama, lantaran cowok itu lumayan jaim. _Mainstream_lah jalannya; kalo nggak makan ya nonton. Begitupun dengan Rei dan Kiyoteru. Aku selalu dekat dengan cowok-cowok dan bahkan punya hubungan khusus dengan cowok-cowok jaim, cool, dan gitulah.

Tapi Len Kagamine memberi warna baru dalam hidupku.

"Hahaha, gue capek ketawa!" aku mengaku sembari melambai-lambaikan tanganku kayak peserta acara 'Dunia Sana'. "Gak kuat! Hahahaha!"

Len ikut tertawa. "Pipi gue juga sakit. Elo sih gak tau malu!"

"Yeee, ngaca dong! Kan elo otak dari semua kegilaan ini!" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Tapi kan buktinya elo mengikuti!" ledek Len balik.

Aku ketawa. "Yaudah deeeh, kita sama-sama otak kriminal aja!"

"_Fair enough_," Len mengangguk puas. "Mau minum gak?

"Boleh," aku nyengir. "Dingin, ya!"

"Sip!"

Kutatap punggung lelaki itu menjauh menuju konter minuman yang tidak terlalu jauh. Aku duduk di salah satu pinggiran jembatan dengan warna pastel dengan ukiran-ukiran seperti kapal Jack The Sparrow. Aku memerhatikan sekitarku dengan saksama. Emang sih kayak cendol diblender banget suasananya.

"Hei cewek," aku menoleh saat seorang cowok bermuka metal dengan tindikan di mana-mana kayak kuda lumping itu nyengir padaku. Aku mengernyit lantaran cowok ini napasnya bau onta. Dih, kok orang kayak gini bisa masuk ke Universal Studio sih?

"Sendirian aja?" tanyanya kepo.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan basinya itu.

"Kok diem aja? Sombong amat…"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Mau apa ya?"

Dia bersiul. "Dingin banget. Mau ditemenin?"

"Gausah," tolakku kasar.

"Cantik-cantik kok galak?" cowok itu masih nyengir-nyengir. Tanpa kuduga, cowok itu berani menarik siku tanganku—membuatku refleks melompat dan berdiri tegak.

"Lo jangan kurang ajar, ya!" bentakku. Duh, kok nggak ada satpam sih?!

"Weiis, tenang dong, Cantik. Santai…"

Dia baru akan meraihku lagi, dan aku nyaris membuat keributan dengan memamerkan _kickboxing_-ku yang keren itu, atau kalau gagal, aku bisa berteriak.

Tapi suara pekikan cowok bau itu membuatku melongo tatkala menatap Len, di belakangnya tengah memiting tangan si kurang ajar itu ke belakang dengan gerakan yang tenang dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tatapan mata birunya yang tajam menghujam terus-terusan cowok bau itu.

"Apa lo nggak pernah diajarin sopan santun…," suara rendah Len yang belum pernah kudengar membuatku kaget sendiri. "… untuk nggak nyentuh cewek orang sembarangan?"

HAH?

Ap—apa katanya?!

Aku mangap, sementara si cowok bau itu berteriak-teriak minta ampun. "Sumpah, gue nggak ada maksud apa-apa! Gue cuma iseng!"

"Kalo lo mau iseng, silakan iseng di tempat laen," hardik Len. Kentara banget kalo cowok _blonde_ itu kesal setengah mampus. "Ini tempat umum, tau? Gue bisa aja laporin lo ke satpam di sini dan bikin lo digebukin semua orang, mau?"

"Nggak!" si cowok bau itu ternyata pengecut banget. "Ampun! Lepasin gue!"

Len mengabulkan permintaannya, walau dengan kasar sembari mendorongnya kuat-kuat, dan cowok sialan itu langsung pontang-panting terbirit-birit pergi menjauhiku dan Len.

Len menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya, kemudian mengendusnya. "Untung baunya nggak ke gue. Si kampret itu bau bangke banget," cetusnya. Aku terkekeh pelan—mulai melunturkan rasa kaku yang tadi sempat menyergapku.

Lalu kusadari, kami menjadi tontonan semua orang yang berada di dekat sana. Jadi, aku berbisik pada Len. "Pergi yuk."

"Oke," cowok itu mengangguk, dan meraih kantong plastik berisi minuman, kemudian menyerahkan satu kepadaku. "Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan di sampingku. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang.

Aku menerima minuman itu, dan meneguknya sekali untuk menenangkan pikiran. "Gue nggak apa-apa. Tadi dia kurang ajar banget, masa siku gue ditarik-tarik!"

Len berdecak. "Kurang ajar amat," dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas. Kemudian, dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku mangap lagi.

Dia meraih tanganku, dan menggenggamnya.

"Lo jangan jauh-jauh dari gue, deh," katanya dengan nada perhatian—membuat jantungku rasanya kayak mau copot saking cepatnya berdetak. Detakan itu semakin menggila kala dia memasukkan jemarinya ke sela-sela jariku. Dan tanpa kuduga, dia menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Oh astaga.

"Gue harap tadi lo nggak keberatan gue bilang lo cewek gue."

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Gapapa kok! Slow ajaalaah," aku nyengir—walau tahu wajahku sudah merah padam saking malu, senang, dan macem-macemlah. "Lumayan kali disangka pacaran sama brondong!"

Len tertawa. Kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan kusadari, wajahnya juga sama merah padam.

* * *

"Gimana nih acaranya kemaren?"

Aku menatap bosan si cowok superkepo—sekali lagi, ah; Gumiya!—yang memandangiku penuh tanya. Cowok hijau itu nyengir, membuatku ingin mempreteli gigi-giginya yang rapi itu sekarang juga.

"Kepo mulu lo," decakku kesel. Aku bahkan baru dateng ke sekolah, belom sempet naro tas juga di bangkuku. Dasar cowok kepo tingkat akut!

"Ya gapapa kan," Gumiya mengangkat bahunya. "Gue cuma pengen tau."

"Ntar lo nangis kalo denger," celetuk Leon yang ada di sebelahnya. "Masokis amat sih lo, Guuuum, Gum."

Gumiya memelototi cowok pirang itu dan menyepak kakinya. "Ssst!"

Tapi Leon malah santai menanggapinya. "Orang Miku udah tau."

"HAH?" Seru Gumiya membuat Leon nyengir, dan mengangkat kedua alisnya kepadaku.

Aku terkekeh, lalu menepuk pundak Gumiya. "Gapapa kali, Gum. Gue nggak nganggep itu hal yang memalukan kok."

Gumiya tampak agak salah tingkah—membuatku ingin ketawa gede-gede. Pertama kalinya aku ngeliat Gumiya salting.

"Tapi kan tetep aja…" katanya bersungut-sungut, lalu mengeplak kepala Leon. "Kok lo ember sih?!"

"Ya maap, namanya juga kelepasan," cengir Leon enteng. "Tapi toh Miku juga udah tau soal gue dulu."

Aku tersenyum menatap Gumiya yang makin cengo saja. "Udaaah slow ajaa. Namanya suka mah wajar. Kecuali kalo ampe lo jadi yandere ke gue, nah itu baru _creepy_."

Gumiya memutar kedua bola matanya. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu. "Bawel lo ah."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Tapi lo tau sendiri kan perasaan gue tuh buat siapa?"

Gumiya tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Gue tau kok. Dan gue sadar diri. Gue cuma berharap semoga si brondong omegle itu bisa jagain lo aja."

Aku jadi teringat insiden si cowok bau itu, lalu mengangguk. "Pasti kok pasti."

"Kok kayaknya yakin amat?" kata Leon heran. "Hayooo kemaren terjadi sesuatu ya?"

Pipiku memerah. "Mmm… tapi… kalian jangan heboh ya."

"Iya iya," angguk Gumiya—paling demen kalo udah denger nada penuh rahasia. "Apa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Gue jadian."

"HAH?!"

Tuh kan heboh.

Aku memelototi dua cowok itu kala teman-teman sekelas kami menatap meja Gumiya dengan ingin tahu. Aku segera meletakkan telunjukku di depan bibir. "Sssst!"

"Eh sori," Leon berdeham.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Gumiya setengah mangap.

Aku terdiam lagi. "Ya gitu... lah,"

"Ah pelit nih," Gumiya semakin cemberut saja. Lalu kontan menyadari sesuatu. "Si Rinto gak masuk ya?"

"Masuk kok," kata Leon. "Tapi katanya bakalan dateng abis istirahat pertama. Ada yang mau dia urusin katanya. Masalah keluarga sih."

Oh.

"Jadi, Mik… kenapa lo bisa jadian?" ulang Gumiya.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Jadi…"

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam tepat, motor _sport_ merah milik Len berhenti di depan rumahku. Dia mematikan mesin lalu memasang standar dan melepas helmnya. Dia tersenyum kala aku turun dan berdiri di sampingnya yang masih duduk di atas motornya. Tangan kirinya yang berbalut jam tangan diliriknya sebentar.

"Jadii… apa gue memulangkan Cinderella tepat pada waktunya?" cengirnya.

Aku tertawa. "Iya lo memulangkan Cinderella tepat pada waktunya kok, dasar pangeran gadungan!"

Len menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biar gadungan tapi kan keren!"

Aku mendengus. "Terserahlah. Ngedebat kenarsisan lo sama kayak ngedebat Pahat Abas. Gak ada abisnya!"

Len tertawa. "Dih, gue disama-samain ama dia, males amat!" lalu dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, membuatku merasa terhipnotis. "Thanks, ya Mik."

Aku tersenyum, berusaha terdengar ceria demi menyamarkan rasa terpesonaku. "Sama-sama. Lo juga. Thanks, ya!"

Cowok itu lalu meraih rambut panjangku yang diikat _twin-tail_—membuat aku menahan nafas untuk menenangkan jantungku—dia memerhatikannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar menatapku. "Lo tau nggak?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Apaan?"

Len masih tersenyum lebar. "Gue seneng banget hari ini!"

**Deg.**

Begitu ekspresif…

Dan jujur…

Aku meraih tangannya yang tadi memegangi rambutku, dan menempelkannya di pipiku. "Lo kedinginan. Pulang gih."

"Nggak," dia nyengir menatapku yang manja. Kurasakan jemarinya mengusap pipiku. "Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo."

Oke.

Meski sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakannya, tetap saja aku deg-degan setengah mati.

"Apa?"

Dia berdeham. "Sejak pertama kali ngobrol sama lo di omegle, jujur aja, waktu itu gue lagi stress parah gara-gara baru putus. Gue baru aja diselingkuhin," Gila, cowok kayak Len diselingkuhin? Tapi aku hanya menatapnya. Menunggunya selesai bercerita. "Terus gue akhirnya ngebuka omegle, dan gue nggak nyangka bisa ngobrol langsung nyambung sama cewek yang bahkan gue nggak tau nama dan tampangnya," dia kemudian meraih tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya, dan berbalik, menempelkan telapak tanganku di pipinya. "… yaitu elo."

**Deg.**

"Gue nggak tau kenapa gue bisa langsung ngerasa nyaman sama elu, Miku-cewek-virtual," katanya dengan nada menggoda, membuatku tersenyum sedikit. "Gue ngerasa elu beda. Lo bukan tipe cewek ribet, lo apa adanya. Gue semakin penasaran sama lo. Karena itulah gue ngestalkerin twitter lo, dan… gue semakin suka sama lo…"

Napas. Tolong inget caranya bernapas.

Aku memerintah diri sendiri.

"… sampe akhirnya kesempetan untuk ketemu sama lo dateng… gue nggak bisa ngebiarin kesempetan ini ilang begitu aja. Sebenernya gue paling males ke rumah nenek gue yang ada di kota ini, karena menurut gue di sini nggak ada apa-apa yang istimewa," dia menatapku lagi, lalu tersenyum hangat. "… tapi ternyata gue salah."

Oh ya ampun.

Jantung mana, jantung? Terlalu cepat berdetak sampai aku nggak merasakannya lagi!

Gila, aku bakal nyalahin Len kalau setelah ini aku sakit jantung!

"Jadi, Miku Hatsune," dia menyebut nama lengkapku dengan lembut—membuatku makin deg-degan. "Gue sayang sama lo. Apa lo mau jadi cewek gue beneran?"

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat mendengar pengakuan itu. "Tapi… tapi… berarti kita bakal LDR?" kataku dengan suara serak karena menahan haru.

Len tersenyum geli. "Kan gue sebenernya sering ke sini, Mik. Lu lupa, ye?"

Oh iya.

Aku meringis. "Tapi kan sebagian besarnya bakalan LDR!" kataku membela diri.

Len nyengir. "Kalo itu _problem_ buat lu nggak apa-apa kok. Gue ngerti."

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bakal bermasalah. Aku pernah LDR dengan Kiyoteru dulu selama tahun kedua kami pacaran. Saat cowok itu memutuskan untuk kuliah ke luar kota—bahkan ke luar negeri karena mendapat beasiswa di sana. Dan aku sudah banyak belajar mengenai apa itu hubungan jarak jauh yang nggak semua orang bisa menjalani. Justru yang aku takutkan adalah perasaan Len. Dia… bagaimanapun tetep aja bocah yang pastinya masih memiliki egoisme yang tinggi. Aku ragu kalau-kalau dia tidak kuat dengan komitmen sebesar hubungan jarak jauh.

Jadi, aku menggeleng. "Justru elo yang gue takutkan…" aku menggigit bibirku. "Gue udah pernah ngalamin LDR sebelumnya. Lo cowok, dan LDR itu bakalan susah banget dijalanin sama lo. Itu bukan komitmen maen-maen, Len… gue nggak mau lo tersiksa di hubungan kayak gitu…" aku menghela nafas. "Gue juga sayang lo. Makanya gue ngomong gini. Lo harus tau semua konsekuensinya."

"Miku," panggilnya lembut, membuat napasku tercekat. "Jarak itu bukan perkara paling utama. Menurut gue sih gitu, ya. Buktinya gue bisa diselingkuhin cewek yang bahkan satu sekolah sama gue," dia tersenyum. "Dan lu juga. Perasaan gue nggak sedangkal si Kaito-Kaito itu. Padahal jarak dia deket sama lo, tapi ternyata dia cuma bangke tikus yang bisanya ngecewain lo," kekeh Len—lalu aku ikut tertawa. "Dan lo mau tau sebuah rahasia?" tanyanya sok misterius.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dengan sebuah senyuman. "Apa?"

Len tersenyum simpul. "Gue bukan bangke tikus. Gue bakal berusaha nggak ngecewain lu kayak dia."

Aku heran, kenapa kerlip cinta di matanya bisa kurasakan begitu hebatnya?

Kenapa aku bisa merasakan ketulusannya?

"Gue tau kok kalo lo bukan bangke tikus," aku nyengir.

"Baguslah." Len tertawa kecil. "Jadi?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk malu-malu. "Iya… gue mau deh…"

Len nyengir. "Kok pake 'deh' sih?"

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Protes aja sihh yee!"

Len tertawa, sebelum menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipiku, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya—ke arahku yang memejamkan mata saat wajahnya kian mendekat.

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut yang mendarat di keningku.

Dan saat itu juga, ada yang meledak di dalam dadaku.

Sebuah kebahagiaan yang terasa sangat-sangat familier.

**To be Continue**

**Apakah alurnya kecepetan? #jengjeeeng. **

**Soalnya kok saya ngerasa agak kecepetan... apa enggak juga? Kalo emang kecepetan, saya minta maap banget :'D semoga kalian semua tetep enjoy bacanya ya! ;)**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haaai! Selamat hari Minggu semuanya! X'D btw, Try Out Author berjalan dengan sangat tidak berperikesoalan (terutama ternyata LJK-nya beneran kayak kertas gorengan dong HAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa miris*) jadi... yah... yah... begitulah... #plok. Tapi nilainya ternyata gak jelek-jelek banget kok! (setidaknya Author nggak kena marah mama Author, cuma dibilang "Belajar yang bener lu. Nilai segini gak cukup." gitu :'D #plak. Makasih ya yang udah doain Try Out saya lancar!**

**Hmm, chapter kali ini akan sedikit... mengaduk emosi :'D jadi tolong persiapkan diri jangan ngamuk pas baca #apaan #ditabok. Dan words-nya lumayan panjang sekitar 6k-words. Ambil cemilan gih! #heh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke rumah neneknya Len.

Jangan tanya. Aku memang nggak suka pacaran _backstreet-backstreet_. Abisnya kampungan banget. Ngapain pacaran _backstreet-backstreet_? Kayak bocah. Menurutku, tau keluarga pasangan kita adalah wujud kepo dalam arti yang baik. Eh, yang pacarannya _backstreet_, jangan tersinggung, ya! Ini pendapat pribadi kok! *takut digebukin*

Len juga sependapat denganku. Cowok itu juga nggak gitu suka _backstreet_ saat pacaran. Menurutnya, itu sama aja ngebohongin orangtua dan keluarga sendiri. Yah, seperti yang kubilang, dia memang bukan tipikal cowok-cowok geblek yang bakal ngacir saat bertemu bokapku yang punya aura galak (seperti si Rei misalnya) bahkan Len keliatan asik banget pas ketemu bokapku yang mirip titisan Hitler itu. Dan jelas banget, bokapku pasti suka padanya (soalnya beliau jarang banget ketawa. Dan kemaren, Len sukses membuatnya tertawa-tawa).

Jadi, pukul sebelas siang ini, Len menjemputku.

Ternyata daerah rumah neneknya Len nggak begitu jauh dari lokasi sekolahku. Hanya saja, perumahan yang ditinggali nenek Len memang agak masuk ke dalam komplek yang bahkan lebih sepi dibanding kuburan. Komplek itu nyaris mirip komplek superelit yang ditinggali Rinto, hanya saja, komplek rumah Rinto kan berisi rumah-rumah kayak gedung putih semua, dan hampir semuanya berpenghuni. Kalo komplek yang ditinggali neneknya Len lebih mirip perumahan rumah-rumah tua yang besar-besar, dan rumah-rumah bergaya kuno. Dan ada beberapa rumah yang kosong.

Kalau malam, pasti perumahan ini mirip kuburan beneran.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya mediterania kuno dengan atap khas Belanda yang unik dan antik itu. Pagarnya tinggi berwarna putih pucat dengan tanaman panjang yang menjalari tiang-tiangnya, pekarangan rumah yang lebih mirip sabana, karena sebagian besar adalah rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi, dan hanya ada satu pohon supergede di sisi garasi mobil. Selebihnya, rumah itu tampak unik, antik, dan keren banget. Arsiteknya pasti berjiwa seni tinggi.

"Gila," decakku kagum saat turun di pekarangan rumah itu. Len mematikan mesin motornya, dan turun. Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Keren banget. Aku berasa mau petualang ke jaman penjajahan Belanda!"

Len ketawa. "Harusnya kamu takut kalo balik ke jaman penjajahan Belanda dong, dasar masokis!"

Aku memelototinya. "Ini 'kan muji, tauk! Sewot mulu!"

Len terkekeh, lalu menepuk kepalaku dengan sikap sayang. "Bercandaaaaa, Mikuleeek."

Aku nyengir sedikit mendengar 'panggilan sayang' itu, lalu menghela napas. "Ada siapa aja, Len?"

"Hmm, ada nenekku, ada mamaku, sama ada adekku. Papaku nggak ikut. Beliau lagi ke luar kota."

"Ooh," aku tersenyum saat Len menggandeng tanganku, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama yang sebelumya diberi jarak oleh tangga-tangga kecil berwarna merah bata.

Kukira Len bakalan memencet bel, tapi ternyata…

"Woooi! Rin! Bukain pintunya dooong!"

Dia malah toa di depan pintu sambil mengetuknya (atau menggedornya) sesekali. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sikapnya yang brutal banget terhadap pintu nggak bersalah itu. Dasar Len!

"Iya, iya sabar keeek!" suara cempreng anak perempuan terdengar dari dalam, lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang agak tergesa ke pintu depan.

**Cklek.**

**Krieeet…**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek, dengan bando putih besar di kepalanya membukakan pintu. Gila, mirip banget sama Len! Kayak pinang dibelah dua banget! Bener-bener kayaknya cewek ini adalah Len versi cewek, sementara Len adalah cowok versi cewek ini.

Inikah adik Len itu?

"Lama amat sih! Gatau orang udah nyaris tua di sini, apa?" ledek Len dengan nada mencela.

Anak perempuan itu cemberut. "Lebay banget sih lo, Bang! Paling tadi nggak nyampe sepuluh detik gue bukain!"

"Cih, ngelawan lagi!" Len menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu dengan akrab—membuat pemilik kepala berpita itu mengaduh. "Eh iya Rin, ini cewek gue, Miku."

Pandangan biru anak perempuan tadi—Rin—beralih padaku dengan sikap mengamati, lalu menganga, dan kembali menatap Len dengan wajah penuh penuduhan. "Cantik amat! Lo apain anak orang sampe bisa mau sama lo?!"

"Brengsek, dasar adek kurang ajar!"

"Biarin, dasar abang tukang pelet!"

Aku nyaris ngakak mendengar percakapan super 'akrab' kedua saudara ini. Aku menaksir umur Rin mungkin hanya berbeda setahun-dua tahun dengan Len. Habis kelihatan dari tinggi badan cewek itu yang nggak bisa dibilang pendek banget juga, walau badannya kecil mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Apa sih ini ribut-ribut?"

Suara itu berasal dari punggung Rin, dan seorang wanita berambut gelombang pirang yang sekali lagi, mirip banget dengan Len dan Rin berdiri di sana dengan tampang ingin tau. Aura keibuannya terpancar banget dari wajahnya yang welas asih dan perawakannya yang terlalu anggun untuk ukuran ibu-ibu.

Mungkin beliau ibu Len.

"Ini nih, maaa, Rin tengil!" pelotot Len pada Rin, walau dengan nada mengadu.

"Enak aja tengil, lo duluan tuh!"

"Udah, udaah," lerai ibu mereka, lalu beliau memandangiku dengan penuh tanya, lalu tersenyum. "Ini siapa, Len?"

"Ah iya, ma… ini Miku, pacar Len."

Aduh. Kenapa rasanya malu banget? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dikenalin ke orangtua pacarku, tapitapitapi…

"Kak Miku kayaknya diguna-guna sama Bang Len, ma." celetuk Rin, membuat Len cemberut padanya.

"Udah, ah! Kalian ini ribut melulu, kasian tuh Mikunya bingung sama kelakuan ajaib kalian!" tukas beliau, lalu memandangku dengan ramah. "Ayo masuk, Miku! Maafin kelakuan anak-anak tante yang kayak monyet semua, ya?"

Aku ketawa, lalu menyalami tangan ibu Len dulu. "Gapapa kok, Tante. Saya udah biasa ngadepin monyet yang paling tuanya."

"Kok kamu nggak belain aku, sih?" sungut Len sambil menjiwil pipiku, lalu menatap mamanya dengan cemberut. "Mama juga kok tega ngatain anak sendiri monyet?"

"Tau niiih," Rin ikut protes mendukung kakaknya.

"Udah ah," kata mama Len dengan cuek. "Ayo duduk, Miku."

Kami duduk di ruang tamu yang lumayan luas dengan sofa hitam dengan motif kelopak bunga berwarna putih, dengan meja kayu di tengah-tengah kami semua, dan sebuah lampu gantung berlian imitasi yang cantik. Sementara itu, Rin ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Aduuh, Mikuu," ibunya Len memandangiku dengan pandangan senang dan senyuman ramah yang keliatan banget kalo beliau sedang menilai penampilanku; dengan baju putih _V-neck_ berenda tipis di bagian leher dan ujung lengannya dengan aksen _pink _yang dilapisi cardigan hitam berlengan panjang, dan celana jins biru tua yang lumayan santai, serta rambutku yang dikuncir _twin-tail_ seperti biasa (tapi kali ini, aku menambahkan pita putih biar imut aja gitu *ting ting*).

Aku luar biasa berpenampilan feminin hari ini.

Cihuuuyy!

"Kamu cantik-cantik gini kenapa bisa mau sama Len?" tanyanya dengan wajah prihatin yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuatku menjawab "soalnya anak tante gila sih. Dan saya juga gila, jadi saya pacarin aja." tapi itu nggak mungkin banget, bisa-bisa aku dan Len malah digiring ke RSJ terdekat.

Tapi Len memandang mamanya dengan pandangan sebel. "Mama tega amat sih nanyanya kok kayak gitu? Len 'kan ganteng, ma!"

Ah, aku nggak bisa meledeki Len deh kalo lagi gini situasinya.

"Iya sih ganteng, tapi gak mau malu," cela mamanya lagi, lalu memandangiku dengan wajah penuh persekongkolan. "Kamu tau gak, Len itu sering berkeliaran di rumah pake sarung ama kutang doang!"

"Iya, terus suka garuk-garuk ketek!"

Tiba-tiba Rin nyeletuk, sembari datang sembari membawa minuman untuk kami semua. Cewek manis itu menaruh nampan di atas meja, dan membagikan sirup jeruk untuk kami semua.

"Mana bulu keteknya pitak-pitak, lho, kak Miku! Bikin ilfeel banget!"

"Iya, terus talo liburan mandinya juga seminggu sekali!"

"HEH! KOK KALIAN BUKA AIBKU SIH?!" Len meledak juga akhirnya, sementara aku, ibunya, dan Rin ketawa ngakak. Lalu Len memandangiku dengan wajah cemas. "Tapi pas jalan sama kamu, aku mandi kok, sumpah!"

Alih-alih ilfeel mendengar semua aib Len, aku malah ketawa. "Iya iyaaa aku percaya deeeh."

Len lalu memelototi adiknya. "Lagian enak aja lo bilang bulu ketek gue pitak-pitak! Ngaca dong bulu ketek sendiri juga kayak hutan belantara!"

"Jih, ketek gue kulit mulus bebas bulu, keless! Mau liat?" tantang Rin tak terima dengan tuduhan Len.

"Udah, udah," ibu mereka melerai lagi. "Kalian jangan bahas ketek-ketek kalian itu, dong. Gak penting banget soalnya."

Lalu topik kami mulai membahas tentang diriku. Di mana aku sekolah, di mana aku tinggal, dan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dan kenalan sama Len (dan aku memutuskan untuk jujur menjawabnya) mendengar suara ngakak Rin saat tahu, Len lagi _desperate_ gara-gara mantannya yang selingkuh itu dan lari ke omegle. Menurut Rin, itu 'culun dan sedih banget'.

Sebenernya, aku buka omegle juga pas lagi _desperate_ gara-gara Kaito sih (tapi kan yang penting Rin dan mamanya nggak tau itu. *nyengir*)

"Tuh kan gue udah bilang, mantan lo si Haku itu emang tampang cewek tukang selingkuh! Lo dibilangin sama Mama Rin waktu itu gak percaya siiihh!" kata Rin dengan tampang sotoy dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tampang sengak. "Lagian lo kalo stress lampiasin ke _flappy bird_ aja napa? Culun amat ke omegle!"

"Adanya gue tambah stress kalo maen _flappy bird_!" cibir Len bête, lalu mendengus. "Iya deeh, kali ini lo bener. Kalo tampang Miku kagak gitu kan?"

"Nggak dong," cengir Rin mengamatiku. "Kak Miku malah terlalu cakep buat elo, dasar tukang pelet!"

"Yee, sembarangan lo! Gue juga ganteng kali!" kata Len narsis.

Aku mengamati Rin. "Rin kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Aku kelas sembilan, kak," Rin nyengir. "Cuma beda setaun sama si Bang Len."

"Oh," aku mengangguk. Lalu nyengir jahil. "Nggak punya pacar, Rin?"

"Halah, cewek setengah cowok gitu mana bisa punya pacar?" celetuk Len, membuat Rin melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

Lalu kami membahas keluargaku, keadaan rumahku, aku mau lanjut ke universitas mana, sampai ke hal-hal nggak penting semacam hobi, guru yang menyebalkan, trik-trik penipuan yang marak terjadi, sampai ngetawain pelawak di tivi. Kemudian ditutup dengan makan siang bersama. Saat makan siang, aku bertemu dengan neneknya Len yang nenek-nenek gaul. Masa' beliau membicarakan masalah joget sesar dan tampang konyol Arya Wigugun? Gila, aku nyaris ketawa kejet-kejet mendengar lelucon-lelucon kuno-tapi-keren ala nenek Len itu.

Satu kata; keluarganya Len seru banget!

"Kak Miku, kapan-kapan main lagi ya, kalau kami lagi di sini!" seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku yang sudah duduk di jok belakang motor _sport_ Len yang sudah di luar pagar. Rin dan aku nyambung banget ngomongin masalah makanan. Ternyata, kami sama-sama suka masak! Bingo banget kan?!

"Okedeh, Riin!" seruku balik sembari melambai.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, kami tiba di depan sebuah warung pinggir jalan yang menurut penilaianku sih enak. Warung ini menjual makanan-makanan khas daerahku, dan Len harus (dan wajib) coba. Padahal kami baru makan siang tadi, tapi udah makan lagi. Jangan salahkan perut karet kami yang memang tidak berperikeperutan.

"Gila, keluargamu seru banget, Len!" ujarku setelah duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di sana.

Len nyengir. "Iya dooong," katanya. "Walau rada-rada gitu sih."

Aku ketawa. Lalu kami memesan dua porsi sup kuah asam-manis khas daerahku, dan kerupuk kulitnya yang superenak, dan juga, dua es kelapa dengan sirup gula.

Yep, ini semua makanan dari Surga, deh.

"Parah enak banget," puji Len sambil memakan supnya dengan nggak nyelow. "Aku barutau ada makanan seenak ini. Nenekku gak pernah kasihtau makanan lain selain masakannya sendiri, sih!"

Aku ketawa. "Wajarin ajaaa. Nenek-nenek kan emang butuh perhatian lebih dari cucu-cucunya."

Len nyengir. "Emang sih."

Tepat pada saat itu, seorang anak kecil berpakaian kumal, dengan wajah yang menghitam karena terkena asap kendaraan dari mana-mana, menghampiri kami dengan gitar kecil di tangannya. Pengamen. Aku melirik Len diam-diam, dan mendapati cowok itu memandang anak kecil itu dengan pandangan welas asih yang jarang kulihat (biasanya kan dia pasang tampang tengil).

"Namanya siapa, Dek?" tanya Len alih-alih memberikan anak itu uang. Wajahnya yang penuh perhatian membuat pengamen itu tersenyum—dan sadarlah aku, bahwa sebuah senyuman di atas wajah yang lusuh dan pandangan mata yang tegar terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Rie, kak…" jawabnya setengah malu-malu.

"Temen-temen Rie mana?" tanya Len sembari mengerjap saat menatap gitar kecil yang dibawa anak itu, lalu nyengir jahil. Oh-oh… pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lagi ngamen juga, kak…"

"Boleh pinjem gitarnya nggak?" tanya Len tanpa diduga. Tampaknya pengamen itu—Rie, juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi anak itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memberikan gitar kecilnya dengan tampang melongo pada Len yang mengecek senar-senar jelek itu dengan gaya sok pro. Lalu dia memetik satu senar, dan nyengir lagi. Lantas, pacarku itu berdiri, dan menggandeng tangan Rie yang masih kebingungan. Sementara aku cengo.

KOK AKU DITINGGAL?!

Tapi rupanya, Len mendekati meja lain, dan tersenyum ramah pada ibu-ibu yang sedang makan di sana. "Selamat siang menjelang sore, ibu-ibu yang cantik-cantik," katanya membuat ibu-ibu itu tersipu dengan pujian 'cantik' menyangkut wajah mereka yang tidak muda lagi. "Izinkan saya menghibur, ya."

Dan kelakuan dia selanjutnya adalah, memainkan gitar itu, sembari menyanyi-nyanyi, diikuti Rie yang kegirangan karena kakak ganteng di sebelahnya itu tampak luar biasa santai (aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kerjaan sampingan Len adalah ngamen? Hohoho) dan sesekali menyemangati Rie agar ikut-ikutan bernyanyi bersamanya. Ibu-ibu itu memberikan uang yang lumayan kepada Len, dan pacarku itu berterima kasih sebelum ngamen di meja-meja lain bersama Rie.

Oh, Tuhan…

Aku menopang dagu dan nyengir lebar menatap kelakuannya yang menurutku ajaib banget itu. Seriusan, seumur-umur, aku gak pernah lihat ada cowok seakrab itu sama anak jalanan…

Len lalu kembali ke meja kami setelah puas mencari sensasi di warung pinggir jalan yang lumayan ramai ini. Uang yang dihasilkannya banyak banget untuk ukuran orang yang ngamen. Len duduk kembali di depanku, dan memberikan uang itu pada Rie yang bengong.

"Lho kok…"

"Ambil aja," senyum Len. "Tadi kakak cuma iseng bantuin Rie aja kok. Bagi-bagi sama temen-temen, ya!"

Wajah lusuh Rie berbinar-binar. "Makasih banyak, Kak!" lalu dia berpaling padaku dan menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam, dan berlari keluar warung dengan ceria.

"Jangan-jangan kerjaan sampingan kamu ngamen?" tanyaku setelah selesai dari acara syok, lalu nyengir lebar saat Len menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nyampe aku jadi pengamen, pasti aku bakal jadi pengamen paling ganteng di muka bumi ini!"

Huh, tetep aja narsis walau kukata-katain kerjaan sampingannya pengamen!

"Ya deh, kamu emang ajaib," senyumku. Lalu teringat sesuatu. "Eh, besok dateng ke sekolahku, dong!"

"Emang ada apaan?" tanya Len sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sekolahku ngadain pensi. Daripada kamu bangkotan di rumah, mending ikut aja, yuk!"

Len berpikir sebentar. "Oke deh!"

* * *

Beberapa cewek yang pake rok mini (asik-asik jos!) dengan wajah super putih dan tebel kayak abis kena abu vulkanik, lengkap dengan cengiran genit terlihat di belakang lapangan. Pita-pita besar dan bendera warna-warni menghiasi lapangan sepak bola sekolahku yang udah disulap menjadi panggung pensi yang keren banget. Harus kuakui, OSIS sekolahanku memang terdiri dari anak-anak (kelewat) kreatif. Contohnya Leon. Cowok pirang itu lagi nyengir-nyengir di pinggir panggung sembari ngobrol dengan Kasane Ted yang jaim itu cuma ngulum senyum. Aku nggak tau apa yang dibicarakannya dengan cowok paling PHP sedunia itu. Tapi jelas, sih mereka bakal jadi MC buat pensi tahunan sekolahku kali ini.

Beberapa band sedang ngecek gitar, bass, keyboard, dan kawan-kawannya sembari tertawa sesekali karena kekonyolan nada yang salah. Dasar geblek. Latian kaga sih mereka?

Aku? Aku sendiri lagi sibuk ngecek _sound-system_ sama Rinto yang berbaik hati meminjamkan _sound-system_ dari studio pribadinya untuk acara sekolah kami ini. Sementara Gumiya lagi ngedit video dokumenter yang bakal ditayanginnya nanti.

Yeah. Pensi SMA-ku yang kece ini bakal mengguncang dunia!

"Cek cek." suara Ted terdengar jelas di _speaker_. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk _mic_ tersebut, dan memberikannya pada Leon.

"Cicak, cicak!" seru Leon sambil ketawa—membuat beberapa panitia ngakak mendengarnya. Ngecek kok malah manggil cicak!

"Wuoi! Yang bener, setan!" seru Gumiya sambil nyengir. Leon ketawa.

"Protes aje lo sempak!"

"Apa lo bilang?!"

"Malu keles, udah sempak, bolot lagi!"

Rinto yang ada di sampingku hanya ketawa kecil, lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak rela gue suara anarkis mereka memenuhi _speaker sound-system_ gue yang berharga."

Aku ketawa. "Wajarin ajalah. Namanya juga Leon ama Gumiya."

"Iya sih," jawab Rinto jujur.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, mereka terdiri dari beberapa orangtua murid, anak-anak sekolahan lain, alumni, adik-adik kelas kami, dan seluruh angkatan kami. Bayangin aja ramenya. Walau jelas aja, nggak serame Universal Studio yang aku datangi dengan Len waktu itu. Sekarang mereka sedang melihat-lihat brosur universitas dan makanan-makanan, karena acaranya baru mulai limabelas menit lagi.

Ah, ngomongin Len, dia jadi datang hari ini, lho. Katanya sih, sekalian mau liat sekolah mana yang tidak beruntung punya murid sepertiku (dasar kurang ajar. Udah jadi pacarpun dia tetep aja tengil!) dan lagi, dia bakal pulang sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi.

Ah, aku jadi sedih…

"Dia dateng ya?" tanya Rinto tiba-tiba.

Aku mengerjap, lalu mengangguk. "Iya dia dateng. Lagi di jalan katanya sih."

Rinto nyengir. "Lo tau gak, Luka-senpai dateng lho."

"HAH? DEMI APA LU?!" teriakku kaget, lalu menoleh secepat kilat pada Gumiya yang langsung pura-pura sibuk ngedit. Hehehehehe. Saatnya ngecengin Gumiyaaa! *nyengir setan*

Dengan cengiran superlebar, aku menabok punggung si duren busuk itu. "Cieeeee, mantan terindah datang tuh, Gum!"

"Bawel ah!" kata Gumiya setengah cemberut. "Ya jelas aja dia mantan terindah. Sekaligus mantan terburuk. Abis mantan gue cuma dia doang!"

"Iya, dan satu-satunya cewek yang mau sama lo!" tambahku sadis, dan Gumiya cemberut setengah mati.

"Bangke lo berdua!"

"Ya emang iya kan?

"… Iya sih."

Aku dan Rinto ngakak mendengar pengakuan terlarang itu. Ngenes beneeer astaga temanku yang satu ini.

"Yo!" tiba-tiba Leon sudah merangkul Rinto dari belakang. Cowok itu tampak ganteng banget dengan setelan jas semi-formal yang jarang dikenakannya. Yah, namanya juga MC kan harus kece yagaksih.

"Lagi pada ngomongin apaan?" tanyanya kepo tanpa bener-bener pengen tau jawabannya. "Eh Mik, si itu dateng?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya dateng," lalu melirik Gumiya dengan cengiran. "Si 'itu' juga dateng ya Gum?"

Gumiya bersungut-sungut kesel, sementara Leon ketawa gede-gede. "Seriusan lo? Kalo gue ngecengin Luka-senpai marah gak, Gum?" goda Leon sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Gumiya memasang tampang sok cuek. "Mau lo smek-down juga bodo amat. Emang gue bokapnya dia?!"

"Asiik," siul Leon. "Beneran ah gue kecengin. Kan sekarang jamannya nikung temen."

Aku ngakak. "Artinya lo mau nikungin gue juga?"

"Ya gaklaaah," tukas Leon jijik. "Gue bukan homo, kali. Yang homo mah si Terong tuuh!" dia menunjuk pemuda berambut panjang ungu a la samura yang terurai panjang halus—Gakupo Kamui— yang sedang membedaki wajahnya di pinggir lapangan. Umm… 'cowok' itu tampaknya lagi khusyuk banget merias wajahnya, padahal nanti dia cuma jadi anggota _cheerleader_ cowok _**satu-satunya**_ dan tugasnya cuma ngangkat kapten _cheerleader_ kami nanti—SeeU Yeon—dan menggendongnya ketika mendarat.

Peran nggak penting aja dandan.

Rinto terkekeh. "Kalo Gumiya Chili Lovers, kenapa lo nggak _Eggplant_ Lovers aja? Kan saling melengkapi, Men."

"Najis," tawa Leon terdengar lagi. "Mending gue sama-sama CL kayak si Gumiya!"

"Heeeh, jangan gitu looo," tegurku (kan aku yang paling benar dan lurus di antara mereka semua, ya gak sih? Hohohoho) berusaha (sok) menasehati Leon. "Ntar karma anak lo lekong kayak si Gakupo, gimana hayooo?"

Wajah Leon berubah horror. "Amit-amit jabang orok. Ya janganlah!"

Aku nyengir. "Kan kalo misalnyaaa!"

"Ampe anak gue ntar kayak Gakupo, gue ajak ribut, deuh tiap hari di lapangan!" cetus Leon serius—membuatku ngakak, sementara Rinto dan Gumiya cuma ketawa-ketawa getek.

"Buset," Rinto terbahak—sesuatu yang jarang terjadi—"Emangnya elo bakalan tega ngegebukin anak lo ampe gepeng demi bikin dia macho?"

"Ya jelaslah," kata Leon pongah, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. "Dia harus tau dong, kalo bokapnya ini dulunya jagoan sekolah!"

Gumiya meringis. "Jagoan apaan lo? Jagoan neon, kaleee!"

Leon terkekeh, lalu melihat Meiko, si cewek cantik itu memanggil-manggilnya dengan kode telunjuk—tanda acaranya akan segera dimulai.

"Sip dah, gue mau mulai kerja yak!" cowok itu nyengir sambil melambai pada kami—berlari kecil ke atas panggung.

"Yoo!"

Kuperhatikan, Leon memasang cengiran super-lebarnya—membuat beberapa cewek SMP yang berminat masuk ke SMA kami terlihat semakin berminat melihat tampang kinclong Leon di atas sana—mana setelahnya Kasane Ted ikut bergabung dengannya (walau dengan senyum nahan pup-nya seperti biasa) membuat beberapa cewek tampak histeris menatap dua cowok paling kece di sekolah kami berada di satu panggung yang sama.

Hadeeeh… kalo aja cewek-cewek itu tau aslinya mereka (khususnya Leon) itu gimana.

Pasti mereka akan mengutuk hari di mana mereka menganggap dua kecebong itu keren.

"Yoo selamat siang semuanya!" seru Leon di _mic_—tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya jauh lebih menonjol dan kharismatik dibanding si pendek Ted yang cuma tersenyum _cool_ di sebelahnya.

"Siaaaaang!" seru para pengunjung dengan semangat.

"Kurang kedengeran!" cengir Leon lagi di _mic_. "SELAMAT SIAAANG!"

"SIAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Buset.

Aku memelototi Leon yang tampak puas membuat beberapa orang terkena gangguan pendengaran dan kebolotan mendalam mendadak. Dasar. Dikiranya semua orang punya energi berlebihan seperti dia apa, ya?

"Bagus," angguk Leon puas. "Terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu-tamu kece yang terdiri atas kakak-kakak, adek-adek, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, dan seluruh angkatan SMA Vocaloid!"

Suara riuh dari beberapa anak-anak kelas yang ingin terlihat solid terdengar dari segala penjuru.

"Hari ini kita akan merayakan pensi SMA Vocaloid yang ke 35," jelas Ted mulai berbicara. Cowok berambut merah itu sukses membuat cewek-cewek SMP ingusan menatapnya dengan kerlingan menggoda dan genit. Amit-amit, dasar calon cewek cabe-cabean. Baru liat Ted aja napsu! Gue sumpahin gak keterima lo di SMA Vocaloid! Lagian, pas mereka masuk SMA-ku 'kan Leon dan Ted juga udah lulus.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doa kita semua, sehingga kita bisa memulai acara ini secepatnya, bersama saya Kasane Ted, dan teman saya, Leon Koejima."

"Yep," angguk Leon sambil tersenyum lebar—seperti biasa—"Acaranya bakalan keren banget! Kalian yang datang ke sini boleh sombong ke semua orang yang kalian temui di jalan kalo pulang nanti!"

Suara tertawa terdengar dari beberapa tempat.

Aku masih sibuk mendengarkan Leon dan Ted, tapi ponselku berdering dan menemukan nama Len di sana. Segera saja aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Kamu di mananya? Aku udah sampe nih," suaranya terdengar ceria. "Gila, sekolahmu bagus banget. Sayang ya, ada murid kayak kamu!"

Aku mendengus. Dasar kurang ajar. "Cari aja sendiri deh, weee!"

"Heehehehe, ampun ampun," dia terkekeh. "Kamu di mana?"

"Aku di ruangan sebrang panggung. Aku aja deh yang ke sana," tawarku. "Kamu masih di pintu masuk kan?"

"Iya. Yaudah deh okeoke, aku tunggu ya!"

"Sip."

**Pip. **

"Udah dateng dia?" tanya Gumiya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, gue susulin dia dulu ya!"

"Sip!"

Aku melesat pergi dari ruang panitia, dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolahku. Sekedar informasi, sekolahku adalah salah satu SMA terbaik di kota ini. Bukannya sombong, memang begitulah kenyataannya. Tahun lalu, dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga, SMA-ku berhasil merebut prestasi nilai Ujian Nasional tertinggi se-kota! Makanya setiap ada pensi, banyak sekali orangtua murid dan anak-anak SMP yang kepo kepingin tau isi dari SMA yang katanya superkece ini. Mereka selalu berasumsi, anak-anak yang masuk SMA-ku adalah anak-anak berotak superpinter dan kejeniusan yang nyaris mendekati Einstein.

Yah, kalo aja mereka kenal Leon, Gumiya… atau aku.

Hehe.

Tidak sulit menemukan ehem—pacarku itu. Soalnya dia sedang berdiri di depan mading sekolahku. Hari ini juga dia keren kok, seperti biasa, rambut _blonde_-nya dikuncir satu, dengan kaos putih yang ditutupi jaket merah berkerah yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, serta celana jins panjang hitam yang keren banget.

Dia cowok gue, lho! Cowok gue! *pamer ke seluruh dunia*

Aku berjalan perlana ke arahnya, dan mengelitikinya dari belakang.

"Hahahahaha! Aduh, woi!" cecar Len sambil tertawa kegelian, berusaha menghindariku. "Iseng amat sih! Geli, tau!"

Aku nyengir selebar-lebarnya. "Asik amat sih abisnya. Lagi baca apaan?"

"Itu tuh," dia menunjuk kertas yang berisi nama-nama siswa paling berprestasi di sekolahku. "Banyak banget yang juara di sana-sini. Kok kamu bisa masuk sekolah yang keren gini? Nyogok ya?"

"HEH! Sembarangan!" pelototku sambil menyepak kakinya. "Aku masuknya murni lewat tes, tau!"

"Ah masa?" dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Nggak percaya, ah!"

"Hiiiih!" dengan gemas, kucubit saja perutnya—membuatnya tertawa, sekaligus mengaduh. "Heran, deh! Pacar sendiri aja ditengilin melulu!"

Len terkekeh, lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan sikap sayang. "Bercandaaaa, Lek!"

Aku manyun, tapi akhirnya tertawa juga. "Iya aku tau, Lay!"

'Lek' dan 'Lay' adalah 'panggilan sayang' kami. 'Lek' itu Jelek, dan 'Lay' itu Alay. Kami pasangan yang keren banget kan? Di saat pasangan lain sayang-sayangan, atau mami-papian (HUEEEKKKK) atau Baginda Raja-Baginda Ratuan (Buset. Raja hutan kaleeee) kami malah punya panggilan sayang yang superkece dan _anti-mainstream_. Keren kaaan? Bwahahaha. *bangga*

"Ayo masuk yuk!" ajakku.

"Ayayay, Kapten!"

Seperti sudah biasa, Len meraih tanganku, dan menggandengnya menuju aula—di sana sudah ada band pertama yang bakalan tampil menghibur para tamu. Aku kurang tau informasi mengenai band itu selain hobi menyanyikan lagu-lagu dalam bahasa asing (yang selain bahasa inggris) tapi rupanya, fansnya lumayan banyak lantaran banyak pengunjung yang maju ke depan demi merekam band yang aku sendiri nggak tau itu band apaan.

Atau aku aja yang kudet? *garuk-garuk kepala*

"Eh, kamu tau gak itu band apaan?" tanyaku akhirnya pada Len. Siapa tau aja dia tau.

"Taulah," angguk Len. "Itu 'kan band Apocollypster. Yang hobi bawain lagu-lagu bahasa Prancis."

Aku mengernyit. "Kok aku nggak tau, ya…"

Len nyengir jahil. "Udah tua sih looo. Makanya gak _update_!"

Sialan.

Aku menyepak kakinya untuk menunjukkan kekesalanku.

Kami berbelok ke ruang panitia yang terbuka lebar, dan beberapa cewek cheerleader menatap Len dengan pandangan terpesona. Mereka belom tau rasanya dicolok jarum kali. Ntar kukasihtau deh rasanya! Tenang ajaaa!

"Yoo, Leon, Gumiya, Rinto!" panggilku. Leon sedang istirahat, dan dia sedang menegak minuman dinginnya. Tiga sohibku itu menoleh padaku, tapi lalu berpaling pada Len dengan alis terangkat dan dengan wajah penuh persekongkolan.

Cowok pirang yang tersangklek berdiri. "Yoo, Mik!" panggil Leon, lalu cowok itu nyengir. "Elo Len, ya?"

Len nyengir lebar juga—gila, aku baru sadar Leon sama Len bakalan cocok banget!—dan menjabat tangan Leon dengan akrab. "Iya gue Len. Lo?"

"Gue cowok paling ganteng di sekolahan ini," Leon nyengir, tanpa mengindahkan Ted yang sedang minum mendelik padanya dari belakang. "Nama gue Leon! Gue udah sering denger macem-macem tentang lo dari Miku."

"Oh ya?" Len melirik jahil padaku yang langsung malu setengah mati. Aaaargh si Leon ember nih!

"Nggak, nggak, bohong si Leon!" kilahku manyun.

"Cerita apaan aja?" tanya Len tanpa memedulikan protesanku.

"Katanya kalian kenalan dari omegle," cengir Leon. "Nggak _mainstream_!"

Len ketawa. "Iya dong!" katanya sambil merangkulku.

"Ceileeeh, rangkul-rangkul di depan jomblo-jomblo. Nyindir ye?" Leon terkekeh, lalu menggedikan bahu pada Gumiya yang masih mengamati Len. Jangan-jangan dia naksir lagi?! "Woi, Gum! Biasanya elo yang paling kepo! Sini!"

Gumiya terkekeh. "Kurang ajar. Gue nggak kepo!" lalu dia berjalan mendekat kepada kami. "Gue Gumiya. Cowoknya Miku, berarti temen gue juga."

"Halah, basiii," cibir Leon, lalu berpaling pada Len. "Eh, lo jangan kemakan omongan manis si Gumiya, ye! Dia tuti!"

Aku ngakak, sementara Gumiya menoyor kepala Leon dengan pelototan. "Sejak kapan gue tuti?!"

"Sejak lo ngeboongin Luka-senpai sampe dia mau jadian sama lu!"

Sekarang, Len juga ikut ngakak. "Ooh, jadi elo toh temen yang diceritain Miku itu! Sabar ya, Men."

"HAH? DICERITAIN?!" sembur Gumiya, lalu memelototiku yang berpura-pura bersiul-siul. "LO KOK NYEBARIN AIB GUE?!"

Aku ketawa. "Gapapa kali. Biar lo terkenal!"

"Anjrit, tapi gak gitu jugaaa! Terkesannya gue hina bener!" kata Gumiya dengan merana, lalu menatap Len yang masih ketawa-ketawa kecil. "Lupakan ya! Lumpuhkanlah ingatanmu, lumpuhkan tentang gue!"

Len mengerjap—mungkin kaget temen-temenku pada gelo semua. "Itu lagu, ye?"

"Udah biarin aja si Gumiya," kataku menghasut. "Emang suka lebay!"

Rinto yang dari tadi diem aja, terpaku pada jam tangan milik Len. "Eh, itu jam tangan lo kok ada ukiran naga kayak yang di _game_ Skyrim? Lo main _game_ itu juga?"

"Weh, ya jelaslaah," angguk Len pongah. "Itu _game_ keren abis. Gue butuh perjuangan banget buat dapetin _gameplay_-nya di _playstore_ dolar. Iya sih sekarang udah bisa lebih murah dan gampang dapetnya, tapi gue gak mau rugi ah, mending langsung beli yang ori-nya!"

"Sedaaaap!" dengan OOC-nya, Rinto menepuk bahu Len dengan sikap akrab. "Gue ngerti banget kok, Bro. Lo lebih suka mana, PES apa FIFA?"

Len tampak berpikir sebentar. "Gue suka aja sih dua-duanya. Tapi kalo masalah PES, jujur aja, gue lebih suka PES 2013!"

Rinto mengangguk sangat setuju. "Bener-bener! Kalo FIFA gue rada kurang suka grafisnya. Nggak alus!"

"Yo'i!" angguk Len setuju.

"Kalo _game online_ lo maen juga gak?" tanya Rinto lagi.

Len mengangguk. "Lumayan suka sejak ada PB. Tapi sekarang gue udah males banget maen PB. Bocahnya banyak!"

Rinto ketawa. "Iya tuh. Berisik bener satu _server_ jadinya."

Belum juga beberapa menit, mereka udah akrab banget. Aku senang banget ngeliatnya. Apalagi Rinto yang paling pendiem dan paling jarang interaksi sama orang lain, keilatannya udah jatuh cinta sama Len pada pandangan pertama.

Bukan dalam arti homo, lho.

Waktu aku pacaran dengan Rei, jelas-jelas cowok jadi-jadian itu nggak suka kalo aku temenan sama cowok-cowok (terutama karena ada Leon yang dianggapnya 'bahaya') itu. Ya gimana mereka mau akrab? Yang ada, aku dilarang-larang terus main sama mereka bertiga. Begitupun Kiyoteru, walau cowok itu cuma akrab dengan Rinto saja karena Rinto kan temen nge_game_nya dia. Kalau Kaito, dia cuma dekat dengan Gumiya saja karena mereka temen SMP.

Tapi Len bisa deket sama semuanya.

Itu sesuatu yang bagus kan?

"Kapan-kapan, lo main ama gue aja. Gue bosen maen sama Gumiya terus. Dia payah abis!" kata Rinto setelah acara introgasi '_game_ apa yang lu suka' dengan Len. Gumiya manyun.

"Itu kan karena elo latian maen tiap hari. Beda ama gue yang nggak tiap hari!"

Len terkekeh. "Boleeeh, boleh."

Leon menyikutku, lalu berkata setengah berbisik. "_Nice choice_, Mik. Kali ini gue akuin, pilihan lo mantap!"

Aku nyengir. "Lo kayak bokap gue aja pake menilai gitu, yee!"

Leon terkekeh. "Gapapa kali. Kan kita temen!"

Aku memalingkan wajah ke panggung saat band Apocollypster mulai bernyanyi.

"_Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort__. __Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_…"

Aku mengernyit. Buset. Bahasa apaan tuh? Prancis ya?

HAHAHA. KOK PENGUCAPANNYA KOCAK?!

Sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggap itu kocak. Karena Len dan Leon memasang tampang sedih banget. Apa mereka tau arti lagunya ya?

"_Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement__. __Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas decide__. __Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter…_"

"Gila, sedih banget!" kata Leon sambil sok-sok mengusap air mata. "Gue sampe nggak bisa berkata-kata!"

"Iya," angguk Len setuju dengan wajah sama sedihnya dengan Leon. "Gue juga sedih banget denger liriknya!"

Aku mengerjap takjub pada mereka. "Kalian berdua ngerti artinya?"

Leon menggeleng. "Justru itu. Karena gue nggak ngerti, gue jadi sedih banget!"

"Iya ya," angguk Len dengan wajah suram, sesekali mengusap air mata palsunya. "Gue juga bingung banget dari tadi. Ampe sedih gini…"

GUBRAK!

Aku, Gumiya, dan Rinto hanya bisa ngakak. Dasar duo bego mereka berdua. Kirain sok sedih beneran ngerti!

"Yeeeee! Bolooot!" teriakku setengah ngakak, lalu menyepak mereka berdua. "Kirain ngerti!"

"Tau nih," kekeh Gumiya. "Lo berdua cocok banget deh!"

Len dan Leon hanya tos dengan wajah penuh persekongkolan. Aduh, bahaya ini kalo dua orang gila disatukan.

"Udah mending lo ajak dia jalan-jalan gih," saran Rinto. Takutnya duo maut Len-Leon bakalan membuat kacau, dan _sound-system_nya yang sensitif banget itu bakalan jadi korban. "Dia belom tau sekolahan kita kan?"

"Iya deh," angguk Len lalu mengamit tanganku. "Yok, Mik!"

Aku berjalan keluar bersamanya.

"Gila, temen-temen kamu asik-asik banget!" komentar Len setelah agak jauh.

Aku nyengir. "Gila sama asik, tepatnya."

Len ketawa. "Ya kamu juga kan sama aja, kali!"

Aku memelototinya. "Apaan, kamu tuh! Wooo!"

Len nyengir. "Eh mau aku beliin minum gak? Es sirop itu kayaknya enak tuh!"

Aku mengangguk. "Boleh. Aku tunggu di sini deh ya!"

"Okedeh!"

Kutatap punggung Len menjauh menuju tempat jualan es sirop yang dimaksudnya. Aku nggak pernah sesenang ini seumur hidupku!

"Miku?"

Suara ngebass itu membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Suara itu… suara yang sangat familier!

Aku menoleh dengan cepat—dan mendapati sosok lelaki berambut biru tua dengan pupil mata yang sewarna menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir.

Tapi… aku merasakan hal ganjil dari senyuman itu.

"Hai." sapanya sekali lagi. Mendadak aku menyadari bahwa tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sini. Mereka semua tertarik menonton band Apocollypse di sana.

Gawat.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya. "Kok sombong sama aku?"

Aku berusaha tenang, lalu menelan ludah. "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Aku mau nonton pensi…," lalu dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "dan ketemu kamu."

Oh astaga.

"Urusan kita kan udah selesai," kataku dingin. "Kamu ke sini sama siapa?"

"Nggak penting sama siapa," katanya dengan wajah datar. "Aku pengen ketemu kamu."

Aku menelan ludah lagi. "Aku… harus pergi… pacar aku nunggu di sana…"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Pacar? Kamu jadian sama bocah ingusan itu?" suaranya naik satu oktaf. Seolah-olah akulah yang salah.

Aku menatapnya dengan garang dan berani karena dia mengata-ngatai Len-ku 'bocah ingusan' "Heh, ngaca siapa yang bocah ingusan! Minggir, aku mau lew—"

**BRAK!**

Pergerakanku berhenti saat kedua lengan panjangnya menyudutkanku di tembok. Karena kejeduk tembok di belakangku, aku ngerasa agak pusing, tapi perlahan menyadari kalo mata Kaito menatapku tajam.

Instingku berteriak 'pergi sekarang juga!' dan alam bawah sadarku menyadarkanku bahwa aku berada dalam bahaya.

Ini gawat banget.

"Lepas…" pintaku dengan lirih lantaran takut banget melihat sikapnya yang mengintimidasi dan mengancam.

"Nggak," suaranya terdengar rendah. Sekarang ini aku bener-bener ngerasa jadi Jerry yang udah dikepung Tom dan nggak bisa lari. "Aku pengen kamu… sekarang…" dia menyeringai. "Kamu mau apa aja, bakal kulakuin… asal kita bisa kayak dulu lagi…"

Aku tersenyum mengejek—berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut. "Nggak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kita, tau? Sekarang lepasin aku!"

Kaito tertawa datar. "Kalo nggak pernah ada apa-apa, hubungan kita yang kelewat deket waktu itu dibilang apa?"

"Kesalahan," jawabku berani. "Bisa lepasin aku sekarang? Atau aku bakal teriak!"

Kaito ketawa. "Nggak akan. Sebelum kamu…"

"Kenapa nih?"

Suara Len mengagetkan kami berdua. Segera saja Kaito melepaskanku dan tersenyum sinis pada Len yang udah bertampang gelap banget karena berang. Dia menaruh kantong plastik berisi es sirop itu ke tanah, dan melangkah mendekat bagai singa yang siap menerkam nyawanya dengan buas. Pelan, tenang, tapi mematikan. Dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku.

Oh, sial, jangan sampe ada acara sinetron murahan di sini!

"Kenapa kamu nggak bisa nggak bikin keributan setiap kali aku tinggal?" Len menatapku dengan tajam—membuatku menundukkan wajahku.

"Maaf…"

Len memalingkan wajahnya pada si brengsek biru yang masih tersenyum simpul. "Siapa lo?"

"Halo," sapa Kaito dengan nada ramah yang ganjil. "Gue Kaito. Elo pasti Len."

Len nyengir sinis. "Ternyata cuma si bangke tikus yang bisanya ngecewain Miku dulu."

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa yang tau bangke tikus ini bisa berubah jadi satu-satunya tikus di hati Miku?"

Len ketawa. "Mimpi lo ketinggian, Bro. Gue bakal ngebasmi hama kayak lo gini, tau?"

"Ngeri banget," sinis Kaito. "Kalo gue hama, kayaknya Miku nggak sependapat sama lo. Buktinya tadi Miku oke-oke aja gue ajak—"

Aku menjerit kecil tatkala Len melayangkan tinjunya keras-keras pada pipi kiri Kaito—membuat si biru brengsek itu terpental dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat, Len meraih kerah bajunya, membuat iris biru _aquamarine_-nya bertemu biru kristal milik Kaito yang setengah terpejam karena menahan sakit.

"Jangan gangguin dia lagi. Ngerti?" tanya Len dengan suara rendah, sebelum melepaskan Kaito yang langsung terbatuk-batuk di tanah.

Len berbalik, lalu menarik tanganku menjauh dari sana—meninggalkan Kaito yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang (pastinya) terasa sangat sakit sendirian.

Setelah sudah jauh, aku memandangi lelaki pirang itu. "Len… harusnya tadi kamu nggak pukul dia," tegurku setelah keheningan lama. Gimanapun, aku nggak suka kekerasan. Aku nggak peduli walau itu semua demi egonya sebagai seorang cowok. "Kan kamu bisa ngomong baik-baik… nggak usah bikin keributan…"

"Jadi, sekarang kamu nyalahin aku?" sentak Len dengan datar-tapi-jelas-banget-dia-marah.

"Bukan gitu," tukasku sedikit gelagapan. "Aku… kalo dia kenapa-napa, gimana?"

Len terdiam sesaat. "Oh… gitu," dia tersenyum dengan sorot mata terluka. "Yaudahlah. Aku gak mau 'bikin keributan' seperti apa kata kamu." dia melepaskan tangannya—membuatku tiba-tiba merasa teramat hampa. Tanpa berbalik, dia berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia berlalu dari sana, bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Dan tanpa sadar, hatiku sudah remuk redam dibuatnya.

**To be Continue**

**Jengjeeeng! Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini? Apakah lanjut, atau... *trollface* #ditabokagain.**

**Berhubung chapter depan fic ini udah tamat, saya jadi kepikiran bikin side-story buat si Pirang Sangklek; Leon. Saya perhatiin, fansnya Leon banyak banget ya :'D bahkan fans dia lebih banyak dibanding Len yang sebenernya tokoh utama cowok cerita ini ohohohohoho~ ayo ngacung siapa yang fansnya Leon dan setuju saya bikinin side-story buat diaa? #terushening.**

**Sipdeh, mind to review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAAAI, minna-chamaaa! Selamat hari Minggu, yaa! Author sedang mempersiapkan diri buat Ujian Sekolah nih minggu depan, dan minggu depannya lagi ngurusin TPM, terus minggu depannya lagi ngurusin tetek bengek kuliah (terus bengek beneran udahnya huhu) terus minggu depannya- #UDAHWOI. **

**Intinya, Author bakal sibuk berat menjelang UN. Itulah kenapa fic Omegle ini harus tamat hari ini. Buat kalian yang udah membaca, review, alerting, dan favorite fic ini, makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya! Aku seneng banget bisa nulis sesuatu yang (katanya) moodbooster hehe :p **

**Btw, Author jujur aja ya. Author bikin chapter ini dalam keadaan masih berduka karena temen SMP Author ada yang meninggal gara-gara tawuran... dia kebacok gitu. Ngeri deh liatnya. Tolong doain temen Author itu, ya! :) (dia temen Author yang lumayan deket juga hehe...) itulah, maaf banget kalo feel humornya jelek banget, bukan perkara gampang tetep ngelawak dalam keadaan berduka soalnya :'D**

**Enjoy the Last Chapter of Omegle!**

* * *

**Omegle**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Humor garing, alay, pendek, bahasa gaul, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku nggak semangat banget ke sekolah.

Rasanya bener-bener pengen meliburkan diri banget!

Bagi kalian yang bertanya kenapa bisa-bisanya aku masuk ke sekolah padahal ujian praktek dan tugas akhirku udah beres semua, ini dikarenakan kesiswaan sekolahku MENGABSEN siapa aja yang dateng ke sekolah walau siswa tersebut udah selesai melakukan segala hal yang menyangkut sekolah. Dasar sekolah titisan Hitler. Rasanya pengen kubakar sekali-kali biar sekolah ini nggak bertingkah melulu!

Eh, tapi jangan deng. Ntar kalo arsip rapotku kebakar, gimana?!

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Leon dengan nada prihatin menatap wajahku yang kayak mutan bertampang bête. "Suram amat."

Komentar jujur itu membuatku menghela napas. Aku memang sengaja nggak menceritakan kejadian Kaito pada teman-temanku lantaran takut cowok biru itu digebuki sampe mati (yaaa mungkin aja kan?) tapi aku benar-benar nggak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan punggung Len yang menjauh dengan aura terluka. Terluka karena aku. Padahal, aku bukannya menyalahkannya…

Sejak kejadian kemaren itu, Len tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa selain membalas smsku yang berisi 'aku gak mau diganggu dulu. Maaf ya.' Duh, di saat-saat ini semua salahku, kenapa dia masih aja minta maaf?

"Gapapa," kataku dengan nada menenangkan—dan berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri juga. "Gue cuma bête aja masih harus masuk sekolah padahal tugas gue udah beres semua!"

Leon ketawa. "Sama sih gue juga. Gabut gini di sekolah. Buang-buang duit. Sekolahan kita kagak tau apa ya, konsep _time is money_? _Love needs moneey_~ uwoooouwoohohooo~!"

Aku memelototinya. "Itu mah lagunya CinLaw! Bego lu, lagian apa hubungannya coba?"

Leon nyengir. "Ada-adain aja deh, biar gue kagak salah!"

"Ih, nawar," cibirku. Lalu berpaling pada Rinto yang serius banget sama hapenya. "Ngapain, To?"

"H-hah?" cowok itu agak tergagap. "Ng-nggakk…"

Aku menyipitkan mata tanda curiga. "Hayo, smsan ama Teto, yaaaa?" cengirku mulai iseng (juga berusaha melupakan kesedihanku)—dan tau sasaranku tepat karena cowok itu semakin salah tingkah saja.

Leon ngakak, lalu menyepak kepala Rinto dengan ringan. "Ceileeeeh, ceritanya lo mau meninggalkan teman jomblo seperjuangan lo ini, nih? Dasar kagak setia kawan!"

"Kagak, ih," Rinto lalu cemberut padaku. "Gausah diumumin ke seluruh dunia gitu juga, kali!"

Aku terkekeh-kekeh. "Gapapa kali. Biar dunia ini tau kalo Teto itu milik elo!" kataku dengan suara agak dikeraskan saat SeeU dan teman cewek segengnya masuk kelas sembari cekikikan (seperti biasa, hobi cewek-cewek sok gaul emang aneh. Cekikikan aja dijadiin hobi) dan tampang SeeU langsung menatap kami ingin tau, tapi dia memutuskan untuk sok nggak kepo.

Sabar, ya. Selamat penasaran, SeeU! *nyengir setan*

"Kenapa tau-tau omongan lo keras gitu?" tanya Rinto makin bête saja. Tidak peka bahwa SeeU udah menatapnya dengan sorot mata agak kecewa. Hohoho, jadi rupanya si SeeU itu suka sama Rinto beneran, ya?

"Pengen aja," jawabku santai. Tanpa berusaha mau repot-repot peduli pada wajah SeeU yang sudah cemberut.

"_By the way_, si Gumiya ke mana ya?" tanya Leon tiba-tiba.

"Dia praktikum seni di XII-IPA 4," jelas Rinto. "Dari kemaren kan dia bolos mulu gamau ikut praktikum."

Leon ketawa. "Dasar geblek, padahal absen dia deket-deket pertama kan?"

"Namanya juga Gumiya." Rinto berkata dengan nada maklum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari lapangan basket. Aku melongokan kepala dengan wajah penasaran, sementara geng SeeU dan beberapa teman-temanku sudah berhamburan ke depan kelas dengan ingin tahu.

Kenapa sih?

Karena ingin tau (iya, deeeh sebenernya aku kepoo) aku berdiri di bangkuku demi melihat lapangan lebih jelas, dan terlihatlah pemandangan superkonyol di sana; seorang cewek berambut hitam legam pendek tengah dikerjai teman-temannya! Mata cewek itu ditutup jaket hitam-yang-entah-punya-siapa, dan tangannya diikat tali rapia di belakang tiang bendera. Mana hari lumayan terik.

Sumpah kasian banget.

"Lepasin gueeee! Kalian semua tegaaaa!" seru cewek itu meronta-ronta saat teman-temannya malah tertawa-tawa dengan tampang yang rada-rada maniak.

"Lho," tiba-tiba si Rinto mengerjap, lalu menabok bahu Leon yang sedang nyengir lebar-lebar. "Itu kan si Sumiati, Le!"

Leon ketawa. "Iya, dia ulangtaun tuh."

Aku menoleh padanya. "Ulangtaun apa disiksa jadi TKW tuh? Kasian bener! Liat dong, buku-bukunya diserakin ke lapangan, sepatunya juga dilempar ke pot bunga!"

Leon terkekeh-kekeh. "Jail sedikit gapapa kelees."

"Kak Leon!"

Suara itu berasal dari koridor kelas yang menyambungkan kelas-kelas kami. Sosok cewek berambut lurus pendek berwarna _pink_ berponi dan berwajah manis berlari ke arah Leon yang menatapnya dengan cengiran dan alis terangkat.

"Halo. Iroha Nekomura, ya?" tebak Leon, dan cewek itu tampak girang saat Leon tau namanya. Padahal, Leon emang tau semua orang di sekolah kami. Yaa, berarti termasuk Iroha sendiri.

Selamat kena PHP, Iroha!

"Iya," katanya, lalu dia menunjuk lapangan. "Kak Leon, Lola hari ini ulangtaun, kak Leon ke lapangan, doong!"

Leon ketawa. "Kenapa harus gue? Si Rinto aja nih!" kata Leon mengalihkan tanggungjawab seenak udelnya.

"Kok lu mengambing-hitamkan gue sih?" cetus Rinto kesel.

Iroha tertawa kecil melihat mereka, lalu menatap Leon lagi dengan pengharapan. "Pliis, kak! Lola tuh suka banget sama kakak! Jadiin _surprise_ gitu, kak. Kakak lepasin iketan matanya dulu, baru lepasin iketan tangannya! Mau, yaaa?"

Leon berpikir sejenak. Lalu nyengir lebar-lebar, "Bukain tali tangannya sama penutup matanya doang kan?"

Iroha semakin berbinar. "Iya! Iya! Makasih ya, Kak! Ayo ikut aku!"

Leon melambai padaku dan Rinto. "Tugas mulia dari fans menanti nih. Dadaaah!" lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Fans apaan," aku ketawa saat Rinto melongo menatap kepergian sohibnya itu.

Mendadak kusadari, SeeU menatap punggung Leon yang menjauh dengan sinis, sebelum mencibir pada si Lola yang menarik perhatian semua orang. "Apaan sih, lebay banget," cela cewek setan itu. "Nyari sensasi aja anak kelas sepuluh."

"Daripada lo komentar terus kayak facebook," aku nyeletuk sembari menoleh sedikit padanya—membuat cewek itu tersentak. "Mending lo diem. Gausah sirik sama kesenengan orang lain, deh. Bisa gak?"

Cewek korea itu mengerjapkan matanya yang dilapisi bulu mata onta, lalu melengos, tidak mau mendebatku, dan berbalik pada geng cabe-cabeannya. "Kita pergi aja yuk, _gals_!"

Pergi sono lu yang jauh, ke kutub sekalian!

Suasana sekolahku bertambah riuh saat sosok kharismatik Leon memasuki lapangan dengan cengirannya seperti biasa. Cowok itu malah sempet-sempetnya dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe pada kami semua, seolah-olah kami itu fansnya dia. Dasar kutu kupret. Berhubung Leon memang dikenal semua orang di sekolahanku (percayalah, dia adalah cowok yang bahkan lebih terkenal dibanding Ted dan Nero, ketua OSIS kami), kontan saja, (terutama) anak-anak cowok angkatanku yang akrab dan tau kenarsisan Leon langsung meneriakinya macam-macam.

"LEON MAU MENZOLIMI ANAK ORANG TUH!"

"LE, JANGAN LANGSUNG DINIKAHIN, LE!"

"GAK BUTUH DIDADAHIN ELO, LE! BAU KETEKNYA NYEBAR, TAU!"

"SIAPAPUN SELAMATKAN ANAK MALANG ITUUU!"

"NEGARA API MENYERANG! NEGARA API MENYERAAANG!" (sumpah ini gak nyambung banget)

"WOOOI!" tiba-tiba Yuuma, teman sekelasku (kalo dipikir-pikir, kelasku emang pusat orang-orang gila, deh) yang berambut merah muda memakai kupluk hitam dengan gaya (sok) ganteng berteriak, membuat pehatian teralih padanya. Cowok itu nyengir lalu kembali toa. "LEEEE, SEBELOM LO BERBUAT MAKSIAT, GUE PUNYA PANTUN BUAT LO!"

Leon udah ketawa-ketawa menatap Yuuma yang kini disoraki dukungan dari anak-anak lantaran dia mencolong toa mesjid dan mulai berseru di sana. "WOI PENONTON!"

"WOOOOIIII!"

"SI LEON TENGIL NIH. SIKAT GAK?!" tanya Yuuma dengan nada provokator professional.

"SIKAAAAT!" jawaban riuh dari mana-mana (terutama angkatanku) membuat Yuuma nyengir.

"MASAK AER!"

"BIAR MATENG!" imbuh teman-temanku yang lain, menyemangati Yuuma.

"MASAK AER!"

"BIAR MATEEEENG!"

"Jalan-jalan ke Cipete, jangan lupa bawa ketan!" pantun Yuuma.

"Artinye, Bang?!" jawab sosok di XII-IPA 4—ASTAGA ITU KAN SI GUMIYA?!

"EH LEON, LO GAUSAH SOK GANTENG! MUKE LU KAYAK BELEK SETAN!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara ketawa dari mana-mana, bahkan dari Leon sendiri yang sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Di tengah lapangan sana, Lola yang mendengarnya juga bahkan ikutan ketawa saat tadi dirinya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Seriusan, yang bilang anak-anak sekolahku adalah titisan Einstein, mereka sungguh salah besar.

"Gue balesnya nanti, ye!" kekeh Leon sembari mengacungkan tinjunya pada Yuuma yang hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda menerima tantangan Leon.

Leon menghentikan tawanya—dan menyisakan cengirannya seperti biasa, dan berjalan ke arah Lola. Suara "CIEEEEEEE!" mendominasi, disambut siulan-siulan alay, dan "PIWIITTT-PIWIITTT!" atau "PRIKITIW!" di mana-mana saat Leon mulai melepaskan tutupan mata Lola yang langsung memandangnya malu-malu. Bahkan Leon pake menambahkan _scene_ sok-sok berbisik ke telinga Lola, membuat wajah cewek itu merah padam, dan suara suitan makin terdengar riuh kayak abis tawuran dari segala penjuru sekolah. Aduh, aku merasa kasian banget sama si Lola. Kalo Leon sih emang udah biasa jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tapi kentara banget kalo Lola sangat tidak terbiasa.

Lalu cowok pirang itu melepaskan tali rapia yang mengikat tangan cewek itu dengan perlahan—bahkan jepretan kamera dari hape atau DSLR udah terlihat dan terdengar dari sana-sini. Udah pasti, gossip ini akan tersebar dan terpampang dengan sangat tidak sopan di majalah sekolahanku untuk edisi selanjutnya.

Amit-amit.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" sorak anak-anak menyemangati saat Lola sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Cewek itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena pastinya malu banget. Keliatan jelas sih kalo dia emang naksir Leon.

Leon mengangsurkan telapak tangannya pada anak-anak. "Santai dong, Meeen, santaaaai. Jangan gitulaaah, gue kan cowok baik, polos, dan tidak sombong. Jangan nyuruh gue ngelakuin hal-hal nggak sopan sama anak orang, dong!"

"WUUUU!"

Tapi suara riuh kembali terdengar saat Leon merangkul Lola, dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, lalu cowok itu nyengir lebar padanya.

Segera saja, aku dan Rinto menghampiri mereka.

"M-maaf ya, kak Leon… temen-temen Lola usil…" wajah cewek itu bener-bener udah meraaah banget. Kayaknya kalo dia berdiri di tengah-tengah taneman tomat, dia nggak ada bedanya.

"Gapapa," senyum Leon, lalu cowok itu menepuk kepala Lola. "Selamet ulangtaun ya, Sumiati Binti Kusuma."

"LOLAAA!" seru teman-temannya mendekat, lalu merangkul cewek itu—yang omong-omong, tangisannya langsung pecah (walau sambil ketawa sih).

Acara selanjutnya adalah nyeplokin Lola pakai telur dan terigu.

"Kenapa lo nggak nembak aja, Bro?" tanya Rinto (tiba-tiba) bisa kepo.

Leon mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum sok rahasia. "Belom tepat waktunya."

"Halaaah," aku mencibir cowok itu. "Lo udah mau lulus, tau? Ntar nyesel lho, nggak jujur ama dia dari awal!"

Leon hanya ketawa, tapi tidak memberikan jawaban.

Aih, aku bakalan kangen SMA-ku saat lulus nanti…

**Drrrt… drrrt… **

Hapeku bergetar, membuatku secepat kilat meraihnya, berharap itu dari Len.

Tapi ternyata…

**1 chat received!**

**Kaito Shion**

_Miku, bisa ketemu sebentar? Aku di depan sekolah kamu._

**Deg.**

Astaga.

Mau apaan lagi dia?

Asam lambungku seolah naik hingga ke kerongkonganku, dan aku merasa mual luar biasa. Aku sudah takut banget sama cowok itu.

Dengan agak gemetar, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya, tapi lagi-lagi hapeku bergetar.

**Kaito Shion**

_Please banget. Penting. Tolong, ini mungkin bakal jadi terakhir kalinya kita ketemu… setelahnya, aku gak akan ganggu kamu lagi._

Sesaat, hatiku mulai bimbang. Apakah aku harus…?

"Rinto," panggilku dengan suara serak karena menahan gundah di dalam dadaku. Cowok pendiam itu menoleh sedikit padaku. Tentu saja dia sedang memerhatikan acara nyeplokin Lola, dan Leon yang ikut tertawa bersama cewek-cewek kelas sepuluh itu.

"Mau… temenin gue gak?" tanyaku setengah ragu.

"Temenin ngapain?" tanyanya.

Aku menunjukkan isi _chat_ Kaito padanya, dan cowok datar itu mengernyit. "Dia ada di sini?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggigit bibirku dengan grogi. "Gue… agak takut… mau ya?"

Rinto mengangguk tegas. "Ayo, deh. Gue juga nggak mau terjadi sesuatu sama lo."

Yep, aku hanya menceritakan kejadian kemaren hanya pada Rinto yang kuanggap paling bisa dipercaya (soalnya Leon ember, dan Gumiya kepo banget).

Kami mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Pikiran dan hatiku berkecamuk bertanya hal macam-macam sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang. Mau membicarakan apa? Atau apa? Mau apa dia? Apa lagi?

Apa dia masih mau mengusik hidupku?

Sosok biru yang sangat mencolok di mataku terlihat berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahanku dengan pandangan menerawang, tapi langsung berubah siaga saat menatapku dan Rinto mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Miku," panggilnya manis. Aku menyipit curiga padanya, dan dadaku mulai bergejolak karena mulai merasakan ketakutan.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku dingin. Berusaha menutupi rasa takutku.

"Aku… mau jelasin sesuatu," kata Kaito, dia menoleh pada Rinto yang berwajah datar. "Halo, To."

"Oi," sapa Rinto balik, dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Maaf, tapi seprivasi apapun omongan lo sama Miku, lo harus terima kenyataan kalo gue musti selalu di sisi Miku selama obrolan kalian."

Kaito mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Ya jelas," jawab Rinto masih datar, walau kentara banget dia menahan rasa jengkel. "Karena dia takut sama lo."

Kaito menatapku dengan raut wajah sangat terpukul mendengar kenyataan bahwa aku memang takut padanya sekarang. Tapi lalu dia mengangguk pasrah.

"Tenang, gue gak akan interupsi apapun kok." Rinto tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, gapapa kok, To." Kaito lalu menatapku dengan sorot birunya yang sudah lama tidak membuat jantungku berdebar lagi karenanya. "Miku… aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku bener-bener nggak maksud buat nakutin kamu kemaren…"

Aku ketawa tanpa suara melihat bekas lebam di pipi kirinya. "Kenyataannya sekarang kamu udah bikin aku takut."

Kaito menghela napas. Nampak betul-betul bersalah. "Maaf… maaf… maaf banget. Aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi, Mik. Kemaren aku cemburu buta. Aku nggak tau kenapa aku bertindak sesuai impulsifku saat itu. Aku bener-bener nggak berniat apapun…"

Aku menatapnya dengan sedih. Sedih, karena cowok yang dulunya sempat kusayang ini terlihat begitu tidak berdaya dengan kabut di matanya. "Kamu banyak berubah, To..."

"Emang," angguk Kaito, lalu dia menampakkan senyuman sedih. "Makasih, Miku. Semuanya karena kamu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar diri. Aku emang terlampau lemah buat tegas sama perasaanku dulu… terhadap kamu… tentang kita… dan akhirnya aku juga yang harus ngerasain kehilangan itu apa… aku emang bukan cowok yang pantes buat jagain kamu."

Mataku panas banget mendengarnya. Tapi aku nggak boleh menangis. "Kamu nggak pernah kehilangan aku kok. Tapi kita emang bukan untuk bersama… mungkin," aku tersenyum. "ini semacam jalan takdir dari Tuhan. Emang kita nggak harus bersama, mungkin lewat perasaan kamu yang sempet ragu. Mungkin juga lewat aku yang memutuskan buat pergi… tapi sebenernya kita nggak pernah bener-bener saling kehilangan kok."

Kaito menatapku lama. "Menurut kamu… begitu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sempet marah sama kamu. Marah banget. Dan puncaknya adalah kemaren. Tapi kalo kupikir-pikir lagi, kalo nggak karena kamu, aku juga nggak akan ketemu Len…" aku tersenyum sedih. "Walau sekarang dia nggak mau ngomong sama aku karena kejadian kemaren… padahal… besok dia pulang…" aku mengusap mataku yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku nggak tau lagi harus gimana. Aku hubungin dia, dia bilang gak mau diganggu…"

Kaito tambah merasa bersalah—dari raut wajahnya. "Dan itu semua karena aku."

Aku tertawa lemah. "Mau diapain lagi. Udah kejadian—"

"Nggak boleh gitu, Miku!" potong Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kamu harus ketemu dia, sekarang!"

Aku mengerjap. "Hah?" syok, sumpah.

"Kamu harus ketemu dia, jelasin semuanya, sedetail-detailnya, kalo perlu kamu bikin buku sejarah dulu sana, terus kasih ke dia!"

Aku mendengus ketawa kaku. "Apa sih…"

"Aku serius, Miku," Kaito tampak frustrasi. "Aku emang nggak bisa dibilang cowok _gentle_. Tapi aku bakal bertanggungjawab sama apa yang terjadi akibat ulahku!"

Aku melongo saat cowok biru itu meraih motornya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. "Ayo, aku anterin kamu ke tempat Len!"

"HAH?!" seruku makin gak percaya sama kuping sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku ngarep saat ini aku bolot mendadak.

"Eh, Bro," Rinto tiba-tiba angkat bicara lagi pada Kaito. "Lo nggak niat nyulik 'kan?"

"Ya kagaklah!" sewot Kaito tersinggung. "Ini namanya pertanggungjawaban! Ayo naik, Miku!"

Aku tergagap, lalu menatap Rinto—meminta pendapatnya.

"Pergi aja," kata Rinto akhirnya. "Kalo diliat dari tampangnya yang blingsatan kayak orang kesurupan, kayaknya dia beneran deh. Kalo sekalipun nggak, lo tau nomer hape gue."

Aku menelan ludah, agak ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "Okeh. Makasih ya, To!"

"Yoo, ati-ati." Rinto tersenyum tipis dan melambai pada kami yang balas melambai padanya, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang kenceng banget menurutku.

Len, tunggu aku!

* * *

Rumah bergaya mediterania yang kuno itu sudah terlihat di depan mata kami. Aku menunjuk rumah itu pada Kaito yang langsung menghentikan motornya di depan pagar putih tinggi yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Aku mengatur napasku akibat rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

Dan aku merasa takut.

Bagaimanakah reaksi Len?

Apakah dia masih marah padaku?

Apakah… kami…

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang ngelantur ke mana-mana itu. Aku harus tenang, fokus…

Kemudian aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap pemuda biru itu, seolah mengharap kesetujuan dan kekuatan darinya. Cowok itu mengangguk meyakinkanku, dan saat itulah aku tau, bahwa cepat atau lambat, aku bakal berhadapan dengan situasi semacam ini. Ini semua salahku, dan aku harus mengembannya.

Lalu aku mulai membuka pagar rumah nenek Len, dan masuk ke dalam seraya mengumpulkan keberanian seiring langkahku menapaki pekarangan rumah itu. Kegugupanku semakin tinggi kala melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga merah bata yang menghubungkan pekarangan dan pintu masuk utama.

Agak ragu, kutekan bel rumah itu.

**Ting tong!**

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, suara kunci dibuka dari dalam terdengar, dan pintu terbuka lebar, dengan seorang gadis berwajah mirip sekali dengan Len menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kak Miku!" serunya senang.

Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di depan bibir, supaya Rin tidak terlalu keras, dan membuat Len mendengarnya. "Ssst," Rin mengerjap, lalu spontan membekap mulutnya sendiri. "aku ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan Len." kataku menjelaskan.

"Oh," Rin memelankan suaranya dengan nada meminta maaf, lalu melihat Kaito yang berdiri di luar pagar dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Rin mengerjap. "Itu siapa, Kak?"

"Itu temenku," senyumku. Ya. Temanku. "Dia nganterin aku ke sini."

"Oh, suruh masuk juga aja, Kak," Rin nyengir pada Kaito—yang dibalas kaku oleh si Biru itu. "Kan kasian di luar gitu."

Aku menoleh pada Kaito. "Ayo masuk sini."

Cowok itu tampak agak ragu, tapi akhirnya masuk juga, dan berdiri tepat di belakangku. Dia menyapa Rin. "Hai. Aku Kaito."

"Haloo," Rin balas menyapa. "Aku Rin."

Aku kembali menatap Rin. "Len di mana?"

"Dia di kamarnya," kata Rin. Lalu nadanya berubah murung. "Dari kemaren dia suram banget. Kalo ditanya, jawabnya nggak kenapa-napa, cuma bête katanya. Eh, pas ditanya masalah kak Miku, dia malah tambah suram…" Rin menatapku cemas. "Kalian berantem, ya?"

Wajah Kaito berubah semakin tambah bersalah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jujur saja. "Iya. Tapi ini semua salahku kok. Aku ke sini ingin menjelaskan semuanya sama Len."

"Nggak, dia bohong," sela Kaito. "Ini salahku kok mereka bisa berantem—"

"HEH!" aku memelototinya—membuat cowok biru itu keder. "Diem napa? Gausah sok dramatis di sini, deeh! Malesin banget."

Kaito meringis. "Maap."

Rin menatap kami dengan tidak mengerti, lalu mengangguk-angguk saja dengan wajah geli. "Ayo deh, masuk kak. Kak Len di kam—"

"Lho," suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar di balik punggung Rin. Sosok Rin versi cowok menatapku tanpa berkedip—menunjukkan rasa syok yang luar biasa, lalu berubah tajam saat menatap Kaito yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang berusaha datar. "Miku…?"

"Len," panggilku—berusaha agar nada suaraku tidak pecah. "Len… aku…"

Ohsyiiitt aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata menatap Len yang memandangiku dengan sorot wajah yang benar-benar terluka. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa aku ke mari bersama Kaito.

"Maaf…" akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya. "Aku nggak berniat nyalahin kamu kemaren… aku nggak niat kayak gitu. Tau-tau aja kata-kata yang terkesan nyalahin kamu keluar," aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku… nggak ada niat begitu…"

"Terus kenapa dia ada di sini?" Len mengernyit tak suka pada Kaito. "Ngapain lo di sini?"

Kaito menatap cowok pirang itu dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Gue ke sini nganterin Miku buat ketemu sama lo. Kalian berdua berantem 'kan gara-gara gue."

Len ketawa tanpa suara dengan wajah datar. "Terus? Puas 'kan lo? Mau ngapain lagi?"

Kaito meringis. "Pengen banget gue ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi kenyataannya nggak ada rasa puas di dalam diri gue sama sekali," jelas Kaito. Dia menghela napas. "Terutama saat gue sadar, Miku emang bukan buat gue," dia tersenyum tegar. "Tapi buat lo."

"Kenapa lo bisa ngomong gitu?" tuntut Len belum puas dengan jawaban Kaito.

"Karena…" Kaito menghela napas. "Miku nggak pernah bener-bener memberikan hatinya buat gue. Gue berani taruhan, perasaan dia ke lo nggak sedangkal itu. Dan lo bisa tanya sendiri sama orangnya." Kaito memandangiku yang langsung menggigit bibir.

Sorot mata Len berubah agak rileks, tapi perlahan kembali tegang saat menatapku. "Dan kamu?"

"Aku?" aku tertawa kecil. "Nggak ada apa-apa. Sesimpel aku sayang sama kamu, nggak ada yang lain. Kamu boleh ngelakuin apa aja, asal kamu tetep di sisiku…"

"Apa aja?" ulang Len memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa aja."

Sejenak terjadi keheningan, tapi lalu Len berjalan menghampiriku, melewati bahu Rin yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan wajah mematung menyaksikan semua drama ini, dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Kutatap cowok itu dengan senyuman—walau ekspresi Len sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap datar.

Apapun yang akan dilakukannya padaku, aku takkan pernah bisa membencinya.

Aku takkan pernah berhenti menyayanginya.

Karena aku, sayang Len Kagamine.

Dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu.

Sebelah tangan cowok _blonde_ itu terangkat, aku memejamkan mata. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya? Memukulku? Menamparku? Menyakitiku? Ataukah sebuah kata perpisahan yang akan membuat seluruh pertahananku hancur? Yang akan membuat duniaku tidak ada artinya lagi?

Mataku terbuka lebar saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Len padaku—memelukku! Dia melakukannya dengan sangat intens, lembut, hangat… dan erat. Seolah tidak mau melepaskanku, kurasakan jemarinya menelusuri punggungku dengan lembut.

Dan…

aku merasakan cinta.

"Dasar," lirih Len di telingaku, bahkan aku bisa mendengarnya mengambil napasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Kenapa kamu sampe segininya? Siapa yang bilang aku bakal ninggalin sisi kamu? Bego…," cela Len sambil tertawa kecil—membuat aku terperangah. "aku benci diri sendiri yang gak bisa marah beneran sama kamu. Dasar Mikulek tengil…"

Dengan berkata begitu, dia melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Senyumannya melembut kala menatapku, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. "Berkali-kali aku pengen ngehubungin kamu dari kemaren, tapi rasanya berat banget. Maaf, aku cemburu gak jelas, dan sempet nuduh kamu yang enggak-enggak… harusnya aku percaya sama kamu sepenuhnya," dia menghapus setitik air mataku—AAARGH BISA-BISANYA AKU MENANGIS!—yang meluncur di pipiku dengan lembut.

"Nggak…," aku menggeleng. "Bukan salah kamu…"

"Hey, sssh," Len tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama salah aja, deh. Gimana?"

Aku tertawa sedikit. "Dasar…"

Len memandangiku lama. "Aku juga sayang kamu, Miku Hatsune."

Napasku terasa tercekat saat kedua telapak tangannya memegangi kedua pipiku dengan hangat, dan wajahnya kian mendekat pada wajahku—spontan saja aku memejamkan mataku saat hidung kami bersentuhan—

"Ehem," deham Rin tiba-tiba, membuat Len berhenti, dan menatap saudarinya itu dengan jengkel. Rin memasang wajah yang sama jengkelnya. "Gausah mesra-mesraan depan jomblo bisa? Mau nyindir ya?"

"Yeee, kepedean banget sih lo! Siapa juga yang mau nyindir jomblo abadi kayak elo?" cela Len kesal karena 'acara'-nya diusik.

"Heh, amit-amit!" seru Rin menyalak. "Jangan gitu, dong! Abang macem ape lo ngedoain adek sendiri jadi jomblo abadi?!" lalu dia menatap Kaito yang tersenyum simpul. "Lo juga. Kok malah senyam-senyum?!"

"Nggak," geleng Kaito. "Cuma ngerasa, kayaknya sih Miku emang lebih cocok sama Len dibanding sama gue."

"Ya jelaslah," balas Len songong. "Gue jelas-jelas lebih ganteng dibanding elo!"

Kaito tertawa. "Gile lu, ternyata narsisnya nggak ngaca gitu. Gantengan gue, kali!"

"Udah deeeeh," aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan melihat acara 'gantengan-siapa' yang alay itu. "Gak ada yang ganteng kalian berdua kayak _speaker_ butut dua-duanya!"

Cowok-cowok itu memprotes, tapi Rin merangkulku dengan wajah penuh persekongkolan. "Dengerin tuh kata kak Miku! Dasar _speaker_ butut!"

"Berarti lo adeknya _speaker_ butut," cela Len pada Rin yang melengos, lalu menatap Kaito.

"Eh, kak Kaito mau ikut masuk ke dalem nggak?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Nggak. Gue pulang aja. Lagian gue harus les," dia tersenyum tegar, lalu menepuk bahu Len. "Jagain dia baik-baik."

Len membalas senyuman itu, dan menyalami tangan Kaito dengan akrab. "Pasti. Pasti kok, Bro. Lo tenang aja. Dan… sori ya, gue nonjok elo kemaren," Len menunding lebam pipi kiri Kaito dengan ringisan.

"Oh ini," Kaito menunjuk lebamnya sendiri. "Nggak apa-apa. Gue pantes dijotos kok kemaren, biar sadar hehe," lalu Kaito menatapku. "Pulang dulu, Mik."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menatap cowok biru itu dengan terharu. "Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, To. Makasih yaa! Makasih banyak!"

Cowok biru itu hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan singkat, dan berjalan menuju motornya di luar pagar, dan pergi dari sana. Menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa satu beban yang sangat berat dari bahuku menghilang begitu saja saat punggung Kaito tak terlihat lagi.

Seperti... sebuah _closure_.

"Nah," Rin menepuk tangannya sekali, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Siapa yang mau _pancake_ cokelat? Ayo masak, kak Miku!"

"Yeeeey, ayooo!" sambutku semangat dan berjalan di belakang Rin yang mulai memasuki rumah sembari meloncat-loncat bahagia.

Tapi langkahku berhenti saat cengkeraman tangan Len di siku tanganku mencegatku pergi, ketinggalan Rin yang udah bersenandung dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menoleh padanya sembari memelototi tampangnya yang nyengir jahil. "Mau apa sih?! Kenapa nyengir gaje gitu?!"

"Nyengir gaje?" tunding Len tak terima. "Ini cengiran ganteng, tau!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu bersiap meninggalkannya lagi, dan menuju dapur bersama Rin. "Aku lagi gak _mood_ dengerin kenarsisan kamu yang alay banget itu—"

Ucapanku terhenti, dan mataku membeliak saat Len menarikku keras, dan membuatku menabrak pelan tubuhnya, sedikit jengkel, aku menengadah padanya yang terkekeh-kekeh. "Ap—"

"Aku belum selesai sama kamu," cengir Len, lalu kembali menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Belum…"

Aku mendengus, walau tau wajahku sudah memerah saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Mau apa lo, hah? Dasar adek kelas mesum lo, kurang ajar!"

Len ketawa. "Biarin. Toh, kakak kelasnya juga seneng, 'kan?"

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Kepedean banget lo, Dek."

"Bodo amat, Kak," Len nyengir, panggilan kami mengingatkanku saat pertama kali kami ngobrol lewat omegle, sms, dan telepon…

Sungguh, aku tak menyangka situs sakti itu sanggup berbuat begini pada takdirku.

"Selama kakak kelas yang aku kenal lewat omegle ini bahagia, aku nggak keberatan. Asal kamu tetep di sisiku, semuanya bakal baik-baik aja."

Ya.

Semuanya bakal selalu baik-baik aja. _Selama Len Kagamine di sisiku._

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian memeluk leher orang yang paling kusayangi itu, dan memejamkan mata saat wajahku terasa hangat oleh sentuhan yang membuat dadaku meledak karena rasa bahagia.

Dan berharap semua rasa bahagia yang memenuhi rongga hatiku ini akan berlangsung seterusnya.

* * *

**Epilog**

"Kapan pertama kali kita kenalan, ya?"

"Hmm… kapan, ya? Aku lupa tuh."

"Jahat nih, masa begitu aja lupa?!"

"Yeee, emangnya kamu inget tepatnya kapan?"

"… Pokoknya udah setahun yang lalu aja!"

"Ih, tuh kan sama aja kagak inget kapan pastinya! Kita sama-sama jahat aja deh!"

"Cih, enak aja. Aku mah baik, kalii. Kamu aja sono sendirian yang jahat!"

"Dasaaaar Mikuu, Miku! Tetep aja kesongongannya gak berkurang sedikitpun!"

"Eh, ngaca dong! Ya kamu juga masih tengil aja. Gak aus?"

"Nggak tuh. Makanya aku bawa minuman ke mana-mana! Hehe."

"Len!"

"Bahaha, bercanda kalii. Kalo dipikir-pikir, cara kita kenalan itu emang nggak banget, deh."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ya, kamu bayangin aja. Dua orang yang lagi stress gara-gara cinta, melarikan diri ke omegle, terus nyambung, terus ketemu, terus tau-tau udah jadian aja. Coba aja kalo kita ditanya "lo ketemu pacar lo di mana?" terus jawab jujur "dari omegle." Itu absurd nggak, sih?"

"Absurd sih. Aku juga nggak nyangka bakalan ketemu makhluk kayak kamu di omegle!"

"Apa tuh maksudnya 'makhluk'?"

"Maksudnya, cowok tengil nggak jelas juntrungannya. Belom-belom udah ngegombalin gue lo waktu itu!"

"Pffft, maap deeh, namanya juga orang lagi stress. Kamu sendiri langsung ngata-ngatain aku 'dek' kesannya aku bocah amat!"

"Ya emang 'kan?"

"Miku!"

"Hehehe, tapi Len… jujur, walau cara kenalannya kita itu 'nggak banget' tapi nggak _mainstream_ lho. Coba, berapa persen orang yang kenalan di omegle bisa jadian kayak kita gini? Paling persentasenya nggak lebih dari satu persen!"

"Bener sih. Bwahahaha, berarti kita termasuk yang satu persennya?"

"Yep."

"Dan… kita harus bangga, nggak?"

"Bangga aja, deeeh. Beruntung kali, ketemu aku di omegle!"

"Ck, walau agak gak rela ngakuinnya, tapi emang iye sih. Aku seneng banget ketemu Miku-cewek-virtual yang konyol banget!"

"Apaan konyol?! Kamu tuhh yang hobi ngestalk sampe dapet twitter orang keren gini!"

"Ya, namanya juga naksir. Mau diapain lagi selain nyetalk?"

"Idih, kok kedengerannya kayak orang gila!?"

"Hahahah, gapapa deh kalo gilanya gara-gara kamu!"

"Cih, dasar masokis! Mau jadi gila beneran emangnya?"

"Nggak sih. Tapi… segila apapun aku, kamu tetep bakalan di sisi aku kan?"

"Mau banget apa mau aja?"

"Mau banget, dong!"

"Hahahaha, iya deeh. Aku bakal terus di sisi kamu, biar kamu gak nangis ditinggalin aku!"

"Hahaha, bagus-bagus. Aku juga nggak bakal pergi dari sisi kamu, sampe kamu yang minta aku pergi… eh, tapi kalopun aku disuruh pergi, juga aku nggak mau pergi sih!"

"Lha kok?!"

"Hehe, soalnya… aku sayang Miku Hatsune. Jadi aku nggak mau pergi begitu aja!"

"Ckckck, naksir amat sih sama aku! Hehe, tapi… Miku Hatsune juga sayang Len Kagamine. Jadi aku nggak bakal nyuruh kamu pergi!"

"Bener?"

"Bener!"

"Masa?"

"Serius!"

"Emm?"

"LEN!"

"Hahahaha, iya iya. Aku tau kok. Kita bakal terus sama-sama."

"Masa?"

"Maunya?"

"Ya iya. Kita bakal terus sama-sama… selamanya?"

_Selamanya._

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kamu jadi lebay gitu?"

"Sejak kenal sama kamu, aku udah jadi lebay kok!"

"Bukannya dari dulu?"

"Ck!"

"Canda, Mikulek. Hehe. Tapi… aku juga berharap gitu kok."

"Apaan?"

"Kita bakal terus sama-sama… _selamanya_."

_Ya. Dan sungguh, kedengarannya begitu nyata._

**tepat sekali**.

**Owari**

**SELESAI! :'D akhirnya selesai juga! Sekali lagi, makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang ****membaca, review, alerting, dan favorite fic ini! Buat silent reader juga, makasih yaaa. Aku seneng banget liat jumlah views yang nyampe 3k hehe :)**

******Author juga ngepublish side-storynya Leon, lho! Silakan liat, yaaaa! Terutama buat kalian yang fansnya Leon! Yang bukan fansnya Leon juga baca aja. Siapa tau udahnya ngefans- #NGACO. Monggo, dicek di profile Author setelah baca fic ini, ya ;) **

******Review?**

******V**

******V**


End file.
